Change
by Nate Grey
Summary: Follows "Victim-ized."  Though Zero is now Top among Goddess Pilots, he may not be the savior that humanity so desperately waits for.  But if Teela’s successor cannot stop the Victim for good, who can?
1. Chapter 1

Notes: I suggest you read both "His Brother's Keeper" and "Victim-ized" before you even THINK of reading this.  Otherwise you get plunged right into the middle of a story and miss a lot of info you need to get stuff here (jokes, plot points, twists, things of that nature).

I must repeat, again, Zero & Kizna are not a couple here (neither are Erts & Kazuhi), no matter how much I might hint at possibilities.  There IS a reason I hint, though, which will become clearer at some point…

Note on the Names: I think Zero's intro here is fitting.  Different people will address him in different ways at different times.  You might actually wanna pay attention to that…later on.

Disclaimer: This excellent series belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki, and I'm not getting paid.  Oh, and thanks to the Merriam-Webster Dictionary for the definition.

Telepathic speech is in these lil' thingees now (thanks to various sites messing up the html):  ~Whooo, I'm talking in your HEAD!!!~ 

Summary:  Though Zero is now Top among Goddess Pilots, he may not be the savior that humanity so desperately waits for.  But if Teela's successor cannot stop the Victim for good, who can?

**1change**  _vb_  **changed; changing**

**1:** to make or become different: alter

**2:** to replace with another

**2change** _n_  

**1:** the act, process, or result of changing

The Partners Trilogy, Story II of III:

Change 

Nate Grey

XMAN1023@aol.com

Chapter 1

"My name is Rei Enna.  My friends call me Zero."  

He paused uncertainly, and then continued.

"What you call me is up to you, just like what I'll answer to is up to me."

The tall boy with green hair smirked in a rather unimpressed way.

The blonde girl beside him, however, smiled as if it was one of the wittiest things she'd ever heard.

"I am not Teela.  I could never be her, or do what she did as well as she did it."

He glimpsed something like respect in the eyes of the small girl wearing dark green and red.  On some level, he decided then and there that he would prove himself worthy of her respect.

"All I can do is my best, to protect the lives of mankind…and preserve yours in the process."

Now there was something like respect from the boy beside her.  He wondered absently if they realized how similar they were in…well…everything, for the whole five minutes he'd known them.

"They tell me I'm supposed to be your leader.  But I'm not going to boss anyone around.  If I ever tell you to do something, consider it a suggestion or a request.  Although, try to keep in mind that I would never ask you to do something if I didn't think it would help our mission."

For some reason, Erts found that incredibly amusing.  Fortunately, he limited himself to a broad smile for sake of not ruining everyone's first impressions of Zero.  Technically, it was only Yu & Kazuhi that hadn't seen him before (during advanced training, Zero had sent several pictures of himself in bodybuilding poses for Tune's amusement), thanks to what Erts had mentally labeled "The Eeva Leena Incident."  It really was a very childish name, especially considering that there had been several "incidents" involving that Ingrid since Erts had become a Pilot.  But he took a sort of personal pride in knowing that was how many Candidates on GOA had and still referred to it, and so there was still some link (however weak) between himself and them.

Zero ended his introduction speech with, surprise of surprises, introductions.  He started, rather politely, with Roose & Wrecka.  Roose didn't seem to mind (or notice) that he got no added adjectives to his introduction, while Wrecka managed to earn "charming and talented" for hers.  

Then, Zero did something rather startling: at least, it was for Erts, and the person he did it to.

He left the upraised platform he'd been standing on, ventured out into the "crowd," took his Repairer by the hand, and led her back to the platform.

For her part, Kizna first looked confused, then shocked, and finally settled on something comfortably between annoyed and embarrassed.

"And THIS," Zero said grandly, as if he had Teela herself on his arm, "is my Repairer, partner, and close friend, Kizna Towryk.  I realize you all probably aren't used to the Top having a partner, but rest assured, my Kizna is more than qualified for the job."

Erts would not realize until later that he and Kizna had both stared at Zero in disbelief and mouthed, "HIS Kizna…?" to themselves.  Although Kizna's mouthing was a bit more forceful and angry, whereas Erts's contained more surprise than anything else.

But Zero, perhaps knowing his partner all too well, wasn't quite done.  "Anything you'd like to add, Kizna?"

This question was met with complete silence, before Kizna managed a somewhat hesitant, "I…uh…look forward to working with and getting to know each of you."

"Any questions?" Zero asked.

"I have one."

All heads turned to the boy with green hair, who looked as if he'd been saving the query for the entire meeting.

"Yes, Gareas?" Zero asked in what could only be described as a patient tone.

His eyes narrowed.  "Just so we're clear…you DO know which Ingrid is yours, don't you?"

"…I guess answering 'the one that lets me in' wouldn't be a good idea."

Gareas's left eyebrow twitched.  

"Didn't think so."  Zero began again.  "I don't think the Ingrids really…belong to anyone.  They choose us, and we serve as the link between the Goddess and humanity."

"Here's a BIG hint," Gareas snapped.  "MY Ingrid has MY Repairer's name.  Think you could keep that in mind this time around?"

Zero closed his eyes and opened them, very slowly.

"Eeva Leena does not belong to you, Gareas.  You, for the time being, belong to her."

Gareas, for once, was not quite sure how to reply.

He blinked noticeably.

"Anyway, you have to admit," Zero went on.  "It's easy to get confused.  They're RIGHT next to each other…"

The look on Gareas's face was unforgettable.  Without another word, he stormed from the room.  Leena followed at a distance, shooting everyone apologetic, concerned smiles before chasing after her Pilot.

As Zero & Kizna began to leave the platform, she yanked him closer and hissed softly in his ear, "Since WHEN am I YOURS?!"

"Since always," he replied with a cheery grin, squeezing her waist.

Kizna started to say something, but stopped when Erts walked over to them.

"I'm glad to see you two have…grown closer?" he offered, with the look of one hoping he doesn't seem as lost as he actually is.

"Oh, yes," Zero said at once, smiling again.

~he'slying!he'slostit!he'sinsane!!!~

Erts did his best not to laugh at the mantra floating vocally from Kizna's head.  "I see."

"Well, we try to keep it visible," Zero explained, tugging Kizna even closer.

~"Zero, I have a feeling you're going to pay for this later.  More than likely with blows to the head."~

~"Some jokes are worth it, Erts.  Some jokes are worth it."~

~"…I don't think this is one of them, Zero.  Kizna seems…really mad…"~

~"Oh, she's always like that.  You get used to it."~__

* * * * *

Wrecka checked the console one last time.  "Whenever you're ready, Roose-kun.  Just remember to speak loudly and clearly."

Roose took a deep breath and wet his lips.  "Megami."

Obviously confused, Wrecka eventually added, "…Senshi?"

There was a soft blip from the console.

"New name recorded: Megami Senshi."

"Ah…what do you think, Wrecka-chan?" Roose asked, scratching his head.

Wrecka blinked a few times.  "Well, it's not bad," she said after a moment's consideration.  "I just didn't expect you to use something from Zero's language, too.  Only…I don't think I know that word."

"It's how he taught me to say 'goddess'…I think."  He laughed nervously.

"Goddess Solider…Soldier Goddess," Wrecka murmured thoughtfully.  "It's a good name, and we didn't even agree on it beforehand."  She grinned.  "You know what that means?"

"Um…we're psychic?" Roose guessed.

She laughed and patted his cheek.  "Mmm…no, as much fun as that would be.  It means we're connected."

"Well, we have…" Roose began, his cheeks flushing.

Wrecka winked at him.  "Not THAT kind of connection, silly.  I mean…like bonded spirits."

For some reason, Roose became very much afraid.  "But…Wrecka-chan…you promised you wouldn't do that anymore…"

"I said BONDED, Roose-kun.  Relax."  She paused and grinned to herself.  "For now…"

* * * * *

"You give me ONE good reason why I shouldn't kill you!" Kizna shouted.

"You'd either be out of a job or stuck with Hiead," Zero replied calmly, stretching out across his new bed.

Kizna considered that for a few seconds and sighed.  "At least tell me WHY you did that, Zero!"

"Did what?"

"Acted like I was your girlfriend or something!  Everyone's going to think we're-"

"Together.  So what're you mad about?  We're not even here a whole day and you've got your eye on someone already?"

She glared at him.  "No!  But that doesn't explain WHY you lied like that!"

Zero closed his eyes.  "Look, everyone's used to Teela's way.  I need them to realize I'm really not trying to be her.  So I have to do things she would never do."

"What does that have to do with you making me a trophy girlfriend?!"

"Teela didn't have anyone…that they knew about.  The more differences they see between me and her, the more they'll have to accept I'm doing things my way, not hers."

Though there was actually much wisdom in that, Kizna was still mad.  "And it never occurred to you to tell me any of this BEFORE you embarrassed me out there?!"

Zero chuckled.  "You never would've agreed to it and we both know it.   So I didn't ask.  Besides, it's not like I went too far or anything."  He paused and grinned wickedly.  "I could've kissed you…"

"You could've tried," she corrected, tapping her kicking foot rapidly.

"Calm down, Kizna.  You're really touchy all of a sudden."  Zero sat up and looked at her.  "Would being my girl really be so bad?"

That was, of course, one thing that Kizna had never even given proper thought to.  She had always assumed that if Zero ever tried to take their partnership too far, she would beat him up.  At the time, she hadn't realized that she would develop a grudging fondness for him, and even start to like him a little.  It was really rather odd to think of Zero as anything other than a awkward brother figure or a constant source of annoyance.

"I don't know," she said at last, "and I never plan to find out."

"Kizna, I just hugged you.  It's not like we're married or anything."  If he noticed the way Kizna's left eye twitched after that remark, he decided not to show it.  "If you want, we can stage a break-up scene at breakfast tomorrow."

She almost agreed to that…but quickly realized that was the last thing Zero's career needed, especially at this fragile time.  No Pilot in his their right mind would follow a leader that was emotionally unstable and unpredictable.  

"No…no, that's okay," Kizna sighed, still looking a little angry.  "I guess…I can play along, if you think it's that important to our success here."

"Don't look so upset!  I'll even get Erts to cover for us, make it easier on you.  How's that?"

"Just make sure YOU don't forget it's an act!" she snapped.

"What?  You don't trust me?" Zero asked, giving her a look that held both surprise and concern.

Kizna glared at him in silence, before finally muttering, "I said I'd do it."

"That's great, but I don't want you to be mad at me."

"When am I NOT mad at you?"

"You weren't mad on the shuttle ride over here," Zero pointed out.  "In fact, you were all cuddly and-"

"You weren't being an insensitive jerk then.  If I'd known you were going to pull something like this…"

Zero stood up and walked over to her.  "Kizna, if it bothers you that much, we won't do it.  Just tell me what I have to do to get that look off your face."

Kizna wasn't sure how to respond to that.  Zero had never been grossly insensitive towards her…but at the same time, he was rarely ever this concerned with how she felt.  It was strange.  She had seen him be kind to others—everyone, really—yet, having that kindness directed towards her alone was almost disturbing to a certain part of her.  In that moment, she was painfully aware of just how much she meant to Zero…and, perhaps, frightened of what he would be forced to do for her sake.

Oddly, Zero did not become impatient when she didn't answer right away.  He merely stood there, staring at her and waiting.

"…I'm not mad at you, Zero.  I just wish you wouldn't do things like that without telling me.  Like you always say, we're partners.  I don't have a problem with that, as long as we're equal partners.  Don't just shut me out and expect me to go along with whatever you say next time."

A small, sincere smile appeared on his face.  "You're right.  I'm sorry, Kizna."  In the time it took her to blink, he was suddenly right in front of her, on his knees and holding her hands in his own.  "Would you do me the honor of being my pretend girlfriend?"

Kizna almost laughed.  "Goofball," she said fondly, tousling his hair roughly.

"AH!  Hey!" Zero cried as he leaped back, trying to fix his hair.  "You could've just said no!"

"I told you I'd do it, stupid.  But if you EVER try to plant one on me without permission, you'll regret it."

"…so you're saying you wouldn't mind me kissing you?" Zero asked with a wolfish grin.

"I'm SAYING that, for the sake of this pretend business, you can ogle and fondle me occasionally.  But that's as far as it goes, buster, so don't get TOO happy."

"Well…I guess there's only one thing left to say," Zero murmured thoughtfully.

"Oh?  What?"

He smiled hopefully and wiggled his fingers at her.  "Wanna try some practice groping…?"

* * * * *

The docking bay was, unfortunately, a very good place for echoes, when you were loud enough.

"I don't CARE what you think I should do!  There's no way I'm going to let some stupid KID tell me how to do my job!" Gareas shouted.  "Especially not THAT kid!"

Leena rubbed the bridge of her nose, clearly trying to fight off a headache.  "Garu, we've been over this.  He already said he wouldn't give orders.  What more do you want?"

"What I want is him GONE.  He's just going to get in my way, and I-"

"-am not the Top, no matter how much I tell myself I AM-"

"AND!  I!  Know what I'm doing, Leena!  He's the one that's never flown an Ingrid into battle!"

Leena smirked.  "Well…you have to admit he came pretty close that one time…"

"OH!  Thanks EVER so much for reminding me, Leena!  Maybe next you'd like to refresh my memory on just how quickly he reached Just Condition?!"

"It was exactly-"

"I DON'T CARE!!!" Gareas yelled in her face.  "I don't want to hear another single word about Zero or whatever he calls himself!" 

"…for future reference," Leena said quietly, making a face, "you MIGHT wanna eat minty stuff if you plan on yelling all close like that.  Someone not as nice as me might point it out next time."

"You're TRYING to make me mad, aren't you?!"

"I wish I could.  It'd be better than what you are now, which is nuclear and obnoxious."  She turned and quickly moved down the ramp.  "You come and find me when you've calmed down enough to use your inside voice.  That is, if you even HAVE one."

Gareas muttered under his breath and turned, glaring at Eeva Leena.  "I don't care what she says; I don't trust that kid.  I don't like him and there's nothing that can make me."  He leaned against the railing, shaking his head.  "Stupid kid.  Like to see him try and take MY Ingrid!  I'd show him just how I deal with people that get in my way, and then he'd GYAAAAAH!!!"

For some reason, the railing suddenly gave out, and Gareas went crashing to the ground, slamming his head rather ungracefully against the metal ramp.  With a very loud curse, he began to scramble to his feet.

The only problem that being that the railing mysteriously reappeared in its rightful place, and that his head slammed into it again on the way up…which sent him right back down.

This time, being VERY careful to get clear of the railing and everything else that could harm him, Gareas slowly made it to his feet and glanced around suspiciously.  He couldn't help feeling that someone had just played a very painful prank on him.

But…if the railing had collapsed in the first place, how had it been repaired so quickly?  He definitely would've landed on it, so how had it beaten him back up?

Eventually, he left the docking bay, rubbing the bump on his head and muttering to himself about ghosts…and not realizing how close to the truth he was.

* * * * *

Erts was nearly done showering when someone spoke to him.

~He has not come.  Why?~

So startled was Erts by the voice in his head that he nearly swallowed a mouthful of shower water.  

~"Emily?  Is that…you?"~ 

~Pretty~ she said, by way of greeting.

~"It's just…you haven't talked to me—outside—for a while now."~

~Afraid.  Worried.  You cried much.  I…Hurt?~ 

Erts turned off the water and dried his face in a towel.  ~"You did what I asked you to.  I just didn't realize what I was asking of you."~__

~I…Hurt?~ she asked again, clearly not satisfied with that answer.

~"No, Emily.  I know you would never hurt me."~

~Sorry.  Mistake.  Never again.  Forgive.~

~"Emily…don't.  It's not your fault."~

~Forgive.  Forgive.~

~"Stop it, please.  I don't blame you for what you did.  If you hadn't, I might've been killed."~  

~Forgive.  Lost…Beautiful…~

Erts barely swallowed a gasp as hot tears poured down his face.  She had not been apologizing for Just Condition.  At least, she wasn't anymore.  That was why she had been so insistent on it.  And it was no good telling her that Ernest had made his own choice; more than likely, she either wouldn't understand or couldn't accept it, and Erts wouldn't be able to tell the difference with her.

~"I forgive you, Emily.  Please don't worry anymore."~

There was silence for a few minutes, and as he wiped his face, Erts started to think she was gone.  

~Tell Him to come?~ she asked suddenly.

~"Tell who?"~

There was something like the mental equivalent of a forceful poke.  ~Rei.~

Erts blinked in surprise.  ~"Zero hasn't…Rei, I mean…hasn't talked to you yet?  Any of you?"~

~We wait.  Anxious.  Soon?~

~"I…don't know, Emily.  I'll talk to him, but…well, there's a practice session in the morning.  I imagine he'll talk to you then."~

~Pretty sleep now.~

~"Yes, and so should you.  Sweet dreams, Emily."~  

~Sweet Pretty~ came the fading, heartfelt reply, and then she was gone.

Erts smiled and left the bathroom…only to find Kazuhi sitting on his bed.  

There was a rather awkward moment in which Erts realized that his bathrobe covered more than enough skin, and that he had little reason to be embarrassed.  Anyway, she wasn't even facing him at the time.

"Kazuhi-san?"

She turned slightly at his voice, but not enough to see him.  "Please forgive my intrusion, Erts-san.  I needed to speak with you."

"Is something wrong?"

"No.  I was hoping you could give me some idea of what to expect from…"

"…Zero?" Erts asked after a few seconds.

"Yes.  His attitude—what I have seen of it—confuses me."

"Oh."  This was nothing new for Erts; Rome had sometimes talked of nothing but how cute a certain boy was.  He couldn't see Kazuhi wanting to talk about Zero in that way, though, much less anyone else.  "I think I can help you with that.  Is there anything specific you wanted to know?"

"Would you be comfortable sharing some memories of him?"

Erts blinked slowly, not certain why she'd phrased it that way, or why she felt she needed to ask first.  Then he remembered that she was sitting on his bed, and it suddenly hit him.  "You shouldn't feel you have to ask, Kazuhi-san."  He paused before hesitantly adding, "You didn't the first time."

"You needed comfort.  I did not think I had to ask then.  But now…I do."

"No, no.  I mean…"  Erts stopped, wondering if he was doing the right thing by being so honest.  "You can touch me whenever you think it might benefit one of us.  Please don't think you have to ask first.  It makes me feel…poisonous."

"I apologize," she said at once.

"It's fine.  I don't mind 'talking' about Zero, since he can be a little…overwhelming at first."  With that, he came closer and offered his hand.

With little or no hesitation, Kazuhi placed her hand in his.

* * * * *

Kizna was not quite sure why Zero insisted on eating dinner at midnight, instead of with the other Pilots.  Initially, she had been worried they would see it as rude.  Had she stopped to think (or asked Erts), she would've realized that Gareas & Yu couldn't have cared less when he ate.  There was very little that could improve Gareas's view of Zero, and Yu made it a point never to judge anyone too quickly.

At any rate, Zero had insisted that she accompany him, because he didn't want to eat alone and it would further their little couple charade.  Kizna gave in, mainly in order to make sure Zero ate quickly and went straight to bed.  She knew she would have to drag him out of bed in the morning, but making sure Zero ate well came first.  He'd skipped many a meal on G.O.A., and that sort of thing could be very dangerous now. 

They were pleasantly surprised to find that the cafeteria was always open.  Apparently, Zero was not the first Pilot to choose an ungodly hour to fill his belly.  More than likely, he would not be the last.

Kizna only picked up a few things, as she wasn't all that hungry.  But Zero loaded up his plate with nearly every food available.  She'd had to bite her lip to keep from yelling at him, especially considering there was a good amount of vegetables on his plate.

They ate largely in silence…well, Kizna did.  Zero chose to start off with carrot sticks.

Kizna tuned him out and concentrated on the fruit on her plate.  Her eyes focused on a dark violet plum.

Something about the color sent chills down her spine.

"How does it feel?" a tiny voice whispered in her head.  "To sit before him and still be miles away?"

"Shut up," she muttered to it, trying to move her gaze from the plum and failing.

"Do you think he can save you?  Do you know what it would cost him?"

"Shut up," she repeated.  "You're not real."

"No?" it asked, challenging her.  "Pick it up."

Kizna watched her fingers close around the plum and move it to her lips.

"You belong to me now.  My will is your fate."  The voice chuckled.  "I could turn you against him."

"You wouldn't dare," she spat.  "You need him."

"Yes," it agreed.  "For now.  But once I have the White Goddess…he becomes expendable."  

"I won't let you hurt him," she swore.

It laughed wickedly.  "You are mine.  As long as I have you, he does what I say.  He's going to betray humanity for you.  You should feel honored."

The plum became warm and wet in her hand, pulsing at a nearly recognizable rate.  With no clue as to why she was doing it, she opened her mouth to bite into it.

"Kizna?"

She froze and blinked.  

Zero was staring at her, a concerned expression on his face.  "If you're not hungry, don't force yourself to eat for my sake."

"Huh?  Oh.  No, it's not that.  I just…"  She trailed off uncertainly, searching for an excuse.

"You zoned out again," he said quietly.

"Yeah, I know," she murmured, looking away.

"Nervous?" Zero asked.

"About what?" she countered.

He made a flimsy wave with his hand.  "Everything, now.  Mostly I meant us not being Candidates anymore."

"I'm not…nervous.  Just…cautious."

"Okay."  He reached across the table and took her hand in his.

Kizna blushed faintly.  "What are you doing?"

"Acting.  Well, that and-"

"And what?"

"You gonna eat that plum?" he asked, smiling hopefully.

"…no.  You have it."

He plucked it from her hand, and Kizna could not watch him eat it.  Just the thought of him doing so made her feel sick.  "I'm…gonna go to bed.  Don't forget we have-"

"Practice," he mumbled around the fruit, nodding sincerely.  "Morning.  I'll be there."  

"Don't pig out too much.  But don't eat too little, either.  I mean…um…"

But Zero hardly even heard her; he was focused on his plate again.  He gave her a half-hearted wave and said absently, "Hai, kaa-san," before stuffing his face again.

Had he said it any louder, or if he'd been looking at her, Kizna would've been sure he meant it as a joke or an insult.  But the way he said it…she honestly couldn't be sure how he meant it, and decided not to dwell on it.  Chances were, Zero hadn't even realized he'd said it, and would only deny it later.

* * * * *

It was a very awkward situation.

As soon as Hiead had regained his phenomenal drive, he'd gone right back into the gravity chamber.  He did not wish to be called out again unless he was being promoted.

Naturally, that put Ikhny in a bad spot.  Of course, with him in advanced training, she didn't have all that much to do, anyway.  But for her Candidate to just come right out and say that, well…people talked.

A lot of people began to wonder why Ikhny was still around in the first place (and she was sometimes among them).  Hiead had become virtually self-reliant, and would remain that way at least until he reached GIS.  

Ikhny thought it best not to tell anyone that Hiead had already privately dismissed her.  Her room seemed empty enough, now that only Tukasa was left.  While she did her best to offer support, Tukasa was clearly very busy with her own Candidate.  Yamagi had been extremely moody ever since Zero & Roose's departure.  No one was sure if this was because he missed them, or if he was just jealous.  Whatever the reason, Tukasa was the only one he spoke to regularly, and even then he didn't say much.  

Ikhny had no idea what she was going to do with herself.  She was really just waiting for someone higher up to notice that her PRO-ING (it wasn't like Hiead was going to use it again) couldn't get any cleaner.  After that, it was up to them.

It didn't take quite as long as she'd expected.

One night, she found an official looking envelope on her pillow.  Other than her name, the only writing she could find was a small, silver seal with OftO printed on it.

The letter itself was rather vague, but the mystery only added to her growing excitement.

To Ms. Ikhny Allecto:

It has come to our attention that your talents are no longer being utilized to their fullest potential on GOA.  Therefore, we humbly request that you consider relocating to our office.  Rest assured that we are prepared to place you in a position where your experience and skills would be greatly appreciated and rewarded.  

Please note that this is not a command, merely a request.  We firmly believe there are several employment opportunities within our office that you would find most interesting.

Should you decide to accept our offer, you need only show this notice to your current Instructor, who will immediately make the necessary transportation arrangements.  

We look forward to working with you in the near future.

Sincerely,

Agent 4I2A-omega

Office of the Observer


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Nearly everything that happens here as a result of Zero (or Rei) being a godboy is completely non-canon.  It's stuff I made up, stuff I think could happen, stuff I'd want to happen if I was a godboy feeling particularly show-offy.  In other words, copy the ideas that follow at your own risk…

Warning: Again, Zero & Kizna aren't a couple.  See the last chapter if you forgot why they seem like one.  If you're wondering why Zero is so into the act, ask yourself how you'd feel if YOU got to kiss Kizna.  

For those few that DID want to see them together, don't worry.  It's my opinion that Zero & Kizna were made for each other…not necessarily romantically, but as partners (read into that what you will).  So they'll be close no matter what happens to them.

Yet again, no plans for yaoi, especially nothing involving Hiead.  If you have to ask why, you haven't been paying attention.

Also, there's no Erts/Kazuhi…but that's not the way Zero sees it… ::insert maniacal laughter here::

Change

Chapter 2

Kizna was not at all surprised to find Zero asleep an hour and a half before the morning practice session.  If he had been awake, she might've fainted from the shock.  Zero turning into an unpredictable stranger was one thing she never had to worry about.

As usual, it took three shakes to pull him from his slumber.

"Mmmph," he grunted into the pillow.  "What?!"

"Zero, get up.  We've got our first practice this morning."

"So?" came the muffled reply.

Kizna scowled at the back of his head.  "So I'm going to sit on you if you don't get up now."

He shrugged.  "Mmm.  Good thing you're not that heavy…"

"I'll sit on your HEAD."

With a loud sigh, Zero rolled over and turned his bleary gaze on her.  "Okay, I'm up."

"No, you're just looking at me.  Get on your feet; then you'll be up."

He shook his head slightly, as if to clear it.  "Help me?" he asked, reaching for her.

Kizna rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, making the mistake of assuming that Zero could be trusted this early in the morning.  She suddenly found herself next to him on the bed with a pillow over her face.

"See how comfy it is in bed?" Zero asked before closing his eyes and snoring loudly.

With a surprising show of patience, Kizna sat up and smirked.  She restrained from using violence, considering he hadn't crawled on top of her and copped a feel.  

"Zero.  Get up or I'm m going to make this day very miserable for you.  You KNOW I can do it, too."  

There was another sigh before Zero finally gave up on the act and sat up.  "Sorry.  I had to try."

"It was a good try," she admitted.  "But I don't think our Goddess will appreciate it if you're late for your first meeting with her."

Zero started to say that as long as he finally did make it to the meeting, the Goddess probably wouldn't care when he got there.  But he decided against it, remembering that he wasn't supposed to be thinking straight just yet.  Anyway, it would do no good to bicker with Kizna about every single thing they did agree on.  It was best to humor her on the little things.

"Hey, Kizna.  What if she's gotten used to being a one-person Goddess?"

Kizna didn't seem too concerned.  "Then I'll just have to prove I'm worth the extra attention."

"You're going to flirt with her?"

"NO, Zero.  And don't you flirt with her, either," Kizna snapped, giving him one of her looks.

"What?!  I wasn't going to!  Stop LOOKING at me like that!"

"Just wash up and get dressed, Zero.  Technically, WE should be there first, since we still need to synch you up and choose a name."

Zero really had a problem with that, but again, decided not to say so.  Instead, he continued to act slightly grumpy about being woken up so early (and that was no act) as he shuffled to do as Kizna had ordered.

* * * * *

Tune found herself in a very good mood as she entered the cafeteria for breakfast.  She could think of no reason why she should feel so happy, but at the same time, there was no reason to be sad.  None of that would keep her from infecting everyone else with her happiness, either.

Her first target was Erts, who, while he didn't look depressed as he ate, was just as reserved as usual.  Maybe that was because Kazuhi was sitting across from him, and maybe it wasn't.

"Good morning, Erts!" Tune practically chirped in his ear, leaning close enough to give him a peck on the forehead.  She aimed a little wave at the other Repairer.  "Hi, Kazuhi-chan!"

Erts, while pleasantly surprised, did not choke on his food, which was nice.  Kazuhi hardly even colored as much as she used to.

"You're in a good mood, Tune," Erts observed, motioning for her to join them.

Tune nodded as she sat next to him.  "I did some checks today, and Emily seems anxious to get started.  The session should go very well."

"For us," Erts corrected, smiling into his orange juice.

"Why do say that?" Tune asked, staring at him in confusion.

"Gareas-san…has not been feeling well as of late," Kazuhi said, choosing her words carefully.

"I noticed," Tune agreed.  "He really doesn't like Zero…"

"I think Kazuhi was referring to the rather large bump Garu has been carrying around on his head," Erts added, no longer able to hide his smile.

"Oh?  What happened?"

"Wrecka says he lost a fight with Leena.  But I haven't actually asked; I thought it was between them."

"That…almost sounds like something Rio would've said," Tune murmured wistfully.

There was a brief moment of silence in which all three assumedly remembered their former teammate.

"Oh, Kazuhi-chan," Tune said suddenly.  "Where's Yu?  I haven't seen him much lately."

"Onii-sama has been meditating constantly," Kazuhi replied.  Then, she added softly, "More than he normally would after losing a comrade."  Her gaze shifted to Erts as she finished her tea.

Tune caught the look, and while she didn't say anything, she squeezed Erts's hand beneath the table.

"We all have our ways of dealing with loss," Erts said quietly.  "I'm sure meditation will only improve Yu's focus…if that's even possible."  His fingers tightened ever so slightly around Tune's, letting her know the gesture was appreciated.

There was a sudden commotion on the other side of the cafeteria.  Zero was arguing rather loudly, yet good-naturedly, with Leena.

"Is that a good sign or not?" Tune asked hesitantly.

"I suppose it is," Erts replied, taking in the whole situation at a glance.  "Leena's trying to fill him up with food, and Zero's trying to tell her that he knows his limits."  He nodded and smiled.  "It's good to see them getting along so quickly."

Tune and Kazuhi looked at each other, but neither was sure how to respond to that.  Both seemed to be glad that Gareas wasn't around at the moment, though.

* * * * *

Kizna was pleased to find that the consoles for the Ingrids weren't all that different from the ones for PRO-INGs back on GOA.  Within a minute, she'd figured out most of the basic controls and several of the more advanced ones.  Not that Zero would need all that much help, but it was nice to know she wouldn't be in the dark should something bad happen.

By the time Zero arrived, all she needed was his voiceprint and the Ingrid's new name to get started.

"Ready?" Kizna asked.

He nodded and turned to the console.  "Rei Enna."

"New Pilot…Accepted," the console reported.  "Enter New Ingrid Designate."

Zero placed his hand over Kizna's and lowered his voice, as if he didn't want the machine to hear.  "Kizna.  Let's just…skip the naming part for now, okay?"

She blinked.  "Um…why?"

"We don't really know…who she is yet, you know?  Let's wait until she's used to us before we rename her.  She's been Ernn Laties for so long, and we can't rush her into this.  It wouldn't be fair to her."

Kizna stared at him for a long moment.  "Are you…sure, Zero?"

"Yeah.  I'm sure."

"Well, okay."  Kizna tapped a single key on the console.

"Previous Designate Restored.  Ingrid Designate: Ernn Laties, Now Online."

"Zero…I thought you were trying to be different from Teela?" Kizna asked.

"I am.  But that doesn't mean I don't want her blessing."  He grinned at her.  "Thanks, Kizna."  Then, noticing that Kazuhi, Tune, and Erts had entered the docking bay, he leaned closer and kissed the corner of her mouth lightly.

Kizna had to suppress the urge to smack him; it was almost reflex now.  "You could warn me when you're gonna to do that," she muttered, turning bright red.

"Yeah, I could," Zero teased, wrapping his arms around her waist.  "But it's so much more fun this way!"

"You know I'm going to kill you when this over?" she whispered.

"What I if I told you kissing you was worth it?" he countered.

"Then I'd have to kill you NOW," she hissed.

Erts frowned at the display.  ~"Is all that really necessary, Zero?  It's going to be difficult to convince Kazuhi you're a good person if you're always hanging on Kizna like that."~

Zero stuck his tongue out at Erts.  ~"Then maybe you should try hanging on Kazuhi.  I bet she'd listen to you then."~

Erts shot him a horrified look.  ~"Please tell me you're joking, Zero.  I could never…"~

Kizna glared at Zero.  ~"Stop traumatizing poor Erts.  You know he's shy."~

~"If he doesn't make the first move, there won't be any."~  Zero winked at Erts.  ~"Just tell her, Erts."~

~"Tell her WHAT?"~ Erts demanded, panic in his thoughts.

~"You're smart.  You'll figure it out."~

~"Zero, I don't like what you're implying about-"~

"Erts-san," Kazuhi said, her tone perfectly neutral.

Erts jumped and turned to her.  "Yes?"

"You're thinking too loudly," she noted before walking past him.

All the color drained from Erts's face.

~"NOW you've gone and done it,"~ Kizna snapped.

~"Have to start somewhere,"~ Zero thought happily.

* * * * *

Gareas was the last to arrive.  He found everyone gathered in front of the White Goddess.

It was something of a tradition, to observe the new Top synching up for (assumedly) the first time.  Only, this wasn't Zero's first time and Gareas had seen all he needed to (and some he didn't).  Still, Leena would never shut up about it if he didn't participate, so he stood behind Yu and pretended to be interested.

Unfortunately for Gareas, Zero wasn't nervous at all.  He almost looked happy, but not quite.  Serene was probably a better word for it.  

But this was Zero, so of course as he neared Eeva Leena's ramp, he slowed down, actually STOPPED, and looked up at her, as if he'd forgotten that she wasn't his Ingrid.  Then he shot Gareas a wink that was definitely (and defiantly) NOT returned, and continued on his way.

No one actually saw Eeva Leena move.  That is to say, IF they saw her move, they convinced themselves that they hadn't or passed it off as a trick of the light.  Roose, for example, thought it was a nervous hallucination and merely squeezed Wrecka's hand a bit harder than he'd intended.

Zero's gaze met Kizna's as he reached the ramp.

Her eyes seemed to be pleading, "PLEASE don't screw this up, Zero!"

Naturally, his replied with something like, "Watch THIS."

His footsteps echoed loudly as he headed up the ramp, a look of determination on his face.  He was clearly out prove that he'd been named Top—and First—for a reason.

At the end of the ramp, he turned to look at them all one last time.  Then, with something of a smile, he stepped backward and was swallowed into the darkness of the cockpit of Ernn Laties.

For a long moment, absolutely nothing happened.

Kizna was still staring at her console expectantly when it suddenly came to life, displaying a synchronization rate of 45%.

Gareas's smirk was almost audible.  He turned to Leena triumphantly.  "I TOLD you that kid was nothing special.  I was the next in line, and I should be Top, not some idiot that just FELL into my Ingrid."

Leena was clearly not listening to Gareas, and not just because he wasn't worth listening to at the time.  She, like everyone else, was staring at Eeva Leena.

People tended to do that when Ingrids moved without their Pilots inside to guide them.

Despite the numerous alarms warning that nearly all of the Blue Goddess's restraints had been broken, no one moved.  They could only watch in shock and awe as Eeva Leena slowly turned to her right and began to reach for Ernn Laties.

By the time Gareas figured out what everyone was staring at, his Goddess had already begun to scream.

It was a sound of desperation, need, pain, and incredible loneliness, one that was not meant for human ears.  All the same, every person present in the docking bay heard it and reacted accordingly.

Erts fell to his knees first, clamping his hands over his ears in a futile attempt to stop the blood flow.  He had been hit the hardest, receiving the scream in both his ears and his mind.

Gradually, another sound made itself known, but it was nothing like Eeva Leena's scream.  It was a calm, gentle humming, and though no one could hear it at first, it was, in the end, what spared them all.

A second voice began to hum as well, and then, haltingly and heavy with uncertainty, a third.

Roose was the first to uncover his ears, realizing he could no longer her the scream at all.  "They…are they…singing?" he whispered in disbelief.

The Pilots and Repairers climbed back to their feet, still filled with tension and uneasiness.  Somehow, though, the humming kept them all from being too afraid.

"It's…beautiful," Tune said softly.  "It's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard…"

As abruptly as it had began, Eeva Leena's scream cut off, as did every single alarm.

At the same moment, Ernn Laties and Zero's synchronization rate began to climb.  

"65…75…85% and…rising," Kizna murmured, almost to herself.

"He's doing it again," Leena said, her eyes widening.  "Just like befo-"  It was then that she noticed the furious look on Gareas's face.  "Garu, don't-"

Gareas glared at her and spoke through gritted teeth.  "Not.  Another.  Word."  

"100% synchronized," Kizna reported quietly.  "Just Condition…reached."

Ernn Laties began to glow brightly, so much that it was almost painful to stare directly at the Ingrid.

Erts was no longer looking at her, though.  He was watching Kazuhi.  For some unknown reason, she had moved to Tellia Kallisto's console.  It took him three seconds to realize why she was there, and why he could no longer see Yu.  But instead of telling someone, Erts was struck with the notion that it wasn't a bad idea at all, and went to do the same.

Roose, not wanting to be left out, scrambled to get inside his own Ingrid, and soon Gareas was the only Pilot who hadn't done so.

Leena sighed.  "Garu, don't be an idiot.  You know what you have to do."

"I don't HAVE to do anything, Leena."

"Then let me tell you what you NEED to do, if you plan on being Eeva Leena's Pilot much longer."

"Since when do YOU know what's best-"

"Since your BRAIN stopped working the moment Zero set foot on GIS.  Ever since then it's been nothing but testosterone and green-eyed monster vision, and I have to tell you, it's NOT very attractive.  Now, either you get inside the Ingrid, or so help me, I WILL!"

Gareas didn't like being ordered around or getting shouted at, but for some reason, he decided Leena might have a point.  Also, he didn't want anyone ELSE getting inside his Ingrid.

* * * * * 

Zero had been expecting to find Teela waiting patiently inside the Ingrid.

Rei had known better, and was not surprised by the silence that greeted them.

The silence had not lasted long, especially when Eeva Leena had violated the connection.

Zero had been…wary to see her again.

Rei was…well, he was a bit angry, but he also knew why she was so upset.  It was his fault, for not meeting with the Goddesses the moment he stepped onto GIS.  They had been apart for far too long.  Teela's presence had soothed the lonely distance…but even that calming effect had at last begun to fade.

Eeva Leena had clearly grown tired of waiting.  She wanted relief and unity now.

Had it been up to Zero, she might've torn his mind in two.  Desperation had blinded her, and she had no idea how violent her reaction to him being so close was.  He had not reached out, so she had.

At that point, she had been beyond Rei's help.  If the other Goddesses hadn't calmed her, she might've destroyed them both.  Zero had been no real help, but then most humans weren't with angry Goddesses screaming at them.

Now there was silence again, but it was a peaceful one.

There was no sign of Teela.  Yet, floating weightlessly in the space she had once occupied…just knowing he was in her seat did wonders for both Rei and Zero.  It was as if he could feel her fingers entwined with his own, her arms wrapped around him, her silky soft hair tickling his cheeks.  But had he opened his eyes, Rei knew he would see nothing.  It was much better to imagine she was there, than to accept that she was not, he thought.

He could feel Ernn Laties pulsing like a huge heartbeat around him, waiting for his commands.  There was no middleman, no Goddess to translate for him.  Yet he knew that if he spoke, she would understand.  It was a comforting fact, to know they were so close already.

Even better, there was a certain awareness—probably not unlike Erts's telepathic link to all the Ingrids—that allowed him to sense the emotional states of the other Pilots.  There was rage from Gareas, anxiety from Roose, anticipation from Erts, and desire from Yu: to fight, protect, and above all, to survive.

That was enough for Rei, but Zero probed deeper, sensing there was more to be found.

But instead of Yu, he somehow got Kazuhi instead: concern for her brother, respect for Tellia Kallisto, curiosity about himself, and a certain fondness for Erts that was quite puzzling, in that it was beyond "like" but not approaching "love" at all. 

Even odder was the fact that before Zero could venture deeper, the Goddess—that is, Tellia Kallisto—censored the probe.  The connection was still intact, but now all he got was Yu's desire again.  That in itself was not odd, Yu had proven to be very protective of his sister.  But Yu had nothing to do with it; this was an act of the Goddess herself, independent of her Pilot's wishes.  The Goddesses were expected to work with their Pilots, but Zero had never heard of one being concerned about a Repairer.  

If Tellia Kallisto could grow attached to her Pilot, as well as her Repairer…perhaps there was hope for Kizna after all.  

* * * * *

The session did not go well for Roose.  At least, he didn't think so.

Afterwards, Erts had commented that Roose's performance was twice as good as his own first day had been.  That helped some, especially since Erts left out the parts about hitting Gareas.

Wrecka told him repeatedly that he would improve; the Goddess wasn't used to him yet, and he wasn't used to flying with this team.  She didn't mention that Megami Senshi had been hindered by having 95% of her shields focused solely on protecting her the entire time.  Had it been an actual battle and a real Victim swarm, chances were the rest of the team would've been wiped out by the second wave.  

Roose expected to be chewed out by Zero, or at least the other Pilots.  But no one said anything.  Zero slapped him on the back and grinned, but that was decidedly different from being told what he did wrong and how to fix it.

But the silence bothered Roose so much that he couldn't even eat lunch later on.  He couldn't understand why no one had corrected him, or at least complained.

He was almost delighted when Yu came over to his table.

"I was terrible, wasn't I?" Roose asked at once.

Yu did not answer the question.  "Perhaps you should try…listening."

Roose blinked.  "Listening?"

"To your Goddess," Yu explained.  "She has been fighting longer than we have."

"…oh," said Roose.  "That's true."

"Allow her to guide you, until you feel more confident of your own abilities."

"But…aren't you mad?  Didn't you get tired of killing all the Victim that came at me?"

Yu didn't look mad, but that wasn't saying much.  "We can hardly be successful with four Ingrids.  I only did what I found necessary."  With that, he walked off.

Roose slowly began to eat his food, and wondered if that was indeed Yu's way of saying he HAD been terrible.

* * * * *

If someone had told Erts he would ever feel the need to corner Kazuhi, he wouldn't have believed them.

But then, unexpected things happened in abundance when Zero was involved, and it was all his fault.

Despite how close (without actually touching, that is) Erts and Kazuhi had become, he still considered their relationship a very delicate thing.  Whether Zero had been joking or perfectly serious about Erts confessing his "true" feelings, he was deeply concerned about what Kazuhi might now think.  She hadn't been exposed to Zero for very long, and most likely didn't know how he tended to exaggerate sensitive information.

Strangely, for the first time, Erts was not worried about incurring Yu's wrath.  He was worried solely about what might be going through Kazuhi's head.  He decided to confront her at once so that there would be no misinterpretations about Zero's joke.  And it most definitely WAS a joke; Erts had no hidden agendas when it came to Kazuhi.  He genuinely enjoyed her company and hated when she became distressed.  If he'd been blessed with a sister, he would've wanted one almost exactly like her…perhaps a bit more expressive or talkative, but no one was perfect.

Erts found Kazuhi on one of the observation decks, literally staring into space.  It was a hobby he'd been neglecting lately, with all the excitement of the new Top arriving.

"Were you looking for me, Erts-san?" she asked softly.

He found himself shying away from answering that.  "I…was concerned.  The practice session…was quite eventful."

Kazuhi nodded and indicated he should sit with her.  "This…Rei Enna of yours…is a remarkable character."

"'Character' is a good word for him," Erts agreed with a small smile.

~"I must ask you a personal question, Erts-san.  I need your opinion on a certain matter."~

The mental request came so suddenly, Erts had no time to refuse it and found himself instantly agreeing.

~"You do not believe women can utilize EX, do you?"~

Erts blinked a few times.  ~"I've never really thought about it.  There's Teela, but she seems to be the exception to many rules.  I'm more inclined to say that if they can possess EX, then perhaps many of them lack the physical or mental requirements to use them."~  He stared at her uncertainly.  ~"Why do you ask?"~

~"What would you say if I told you I might possess empathic abilities?"~   

Erts's first reaction was quite unplanned.  Something like joy began to spread across his face, quickly followed by dread.  ~"I honestly don't know, Kazuhi-san."~

"You need not worry if the opinions of others might affect my feelings for you, Erts-san.  I am much more inclined to trust my own perceptions."

Erts couldn't help blushing.  "Thank you, Kazuhi-san."

~"I apologize if I misled you.  I didn't mean to imply that I could feel the emotions of others.  It would seem, however, that I have become quite adept at reading you, Erts-san.  Wouldn't you agree?"~  

Erts figured he didn't need to answer that.  After what she'd just told him, it really seemed like a rhetorical question.  But then, every one would from now on.  It didn't help that he would've stumbled over the words, anyway.

"I should go," Kazuhi said, rising to her feet.  "Onii-sama is waiting."

Erts jumped up as well.  "I…um…"

She reached out and gently took his hand in her own.  ~"You are a dear friend, Erts-san.  You should not forget that so quickly or so constantly."~  With that, she turned and left the room.

Erts watched her go, smiled faintly, and sat down to watch the stars again.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: Obviously, I can't please everyone.  Not that I'm trying.  I'm just typing up stuff I've dreamed night after night.  If my fantasy doesn't match yours or make you happy, sorry.  But if you've stuck around this long and you're reading this, it must have some redeeming qualities…right?

Anyway, it's time to remind everyone that there's more than one godboy in this story.  

This chapter will be short and unsweetened.

Change

Chapter 3

"Sometimes I think you TRY to be this annoying.  Then I remember you've got a monster in your head."  Zero whirled on his Repairer.  "But that's STILL no excuse to not talk to me!  And now, of all times!"

Kizna continued to stare at her feet as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"Fine, I'll go alone.  But this is NOT gonna make Ernn Laties like you any more than she does now!"

There was no reply.

With an angry sigh, Zero finished suiting up and walked out, slamming the door shut behind him.  He nearly ran right into Erts.

"Something wrong, Zero?" Erts asked.

"Of course," Zero muttered, walking past him.

It took Erts a second to recover; he wasn't used to Zero being truly upset about something.  "Where's Kizna?" he asked, moving to catch up.

"Indisposed," Zero grunted.

Erts let out a nervous laugh.  "But…this is the fate of humanity.  What could be more important?"

"She's a girl," Zero snapped.  "Girls need…private time.  Personal space.  Stuff like that."

"…NOW?" Erts asked in complete disbelief.

"Bad timing.  Because she's KIZNA." 

"…how…unfortunate," Erts murmured.

"Yeah, but for WHO?"

"Ah…well…"  Erts cleared his throat.  "Do you think you can…fly alone?"

"Guess we'll find out."

"…you're kidding.  Yes?" Erts pleaded.

"It's a bad day any way you look at it.  Try not to get killed, okay?  I might need to vent later."

Erts smirked.  "Of course.  I had plans of my own."

"Do they involve a certain Repairer we both know?"

"I thought you were angry?"

Zero shrugged.  "I can be angry and amused.  So, do they?"

"They might.  Shouldn't you be focused on what lies ahead?  Mainly, battle?"

"There's no point.  I know how it turns out.  It's like a book I've already read."

"And how does the story end?" Erts asked.

"We're home in time for breakfast, naturally.  Nobody dies and nothing changes."

Erts shook his head.  "Something always changes.  Even if we don't notice it right away.  That's why they call it experience."

"Do you always get philosophical before battles?"

"It's a hard habit to break, I'm afraid."

"Let's just hope you don't still get that way during fights.  I don't think the Victim came for a speech."

* * * * *

"I don't see why you insist on helping him.  It won't do any good in the end."

Kizna sighed.  "I told you, Zero can get us out of here.  But to do that, he needs us to want to get out."

Kizzie (or Past, as she insisted on calling herself) smirked.  "Oh.  I hadn't thought that just believing we'd get out would actually help.  Let me try that now."  She closed her eyes for a second.  "Hmm.  Didn't work.  Oh well.  At least I'm not surprised."

"Can't you be positive for just five minutes?"

"No."

"…I think you need a hug."

Kizzie snorted.  "That's your answer to every thing I say."

"Well, if you'd quit sounding like you needed one…"

"Well, maybe you should quit forcing your stupid hugs onto me.  Since you're the one with the weird need to hug somebody every ten minutes."

"It's not weird.  It's perfectly normal to want to hug someone you like."

"Yeah, but I don't like YOU.  So it doesn't really work out too well, does it?"

"Why are you always like this?  You know I care about you, Kizzie."

"It's PAST, and I won't say it again, PRESENT."

Kizna frowned.  "You shouldn't call yourself that.  That's what…It wants."

"In case you hadn't noticed, It has already won."

"No, It hasn't.  We can still get out of here."

"No, we can't.  We're trapped.  By definition, that means we can't escape."

"How would YOU know?  Have you ever even tried?"

Kizzie scowled at her again.  "Either go away or just shut up."

"You know I can't leave."

"Then SHUT UP!"

Kizna turned away.  "You know, maybe It doesn't even have to catch the last one of us.  I think you're turning into It more and more with every passing second, and you don't even know it.  Or maybe you do; I can't decide which would be worse to watch.  But I do know you're only making It happy by always yelling at me like you are."

In the long silence that followed, Kizna's thoughts turned again to Zero.  She was worried that he wouldn't be able to do his best without her watching his back.  Maybe she was more concerned that he'd do something that they would all regret later.  Either, she had a terrible feeling that after this mission, nothing would ever be the same.

Suddenly, Kizzie was beside her.  "So.  What do you believe in?"

"Huh?"

"What keeps you going?  Why haven't you given up?  What do you put your faith in?"

Kizna thought for a few seconds, and then replied with a shrug, "Zero."

"Why?  What's so great about him?"

"I'll let you know when I can put it into words.  For now, let's just say I have NO idea.  But that doesn't stop me from trusting in him.  If Zero says he's going to do something, then he will.  He told me that we're partners, and partners don't leave each other.  I know he'll come back for us.  He has to."

"Does he?"

"Yes.  He does," Kizna said softly.  "Because that's who he is…"

* * * * *

Zero knew it was crazy.  He'd known that for some time now.  But in all that time, no alternate solution had made itself known, and Kizna's condition had not changed at all.  If he didn't do it, there was a good chance he would have to watch her die.  If he did do it, there was a good chance he would have to watch humanity die instead.  The other Pilots probably had the best chance of survival, and when it came right down to it, at least one of the couples would be willing to repopulate Zion.  If there even was a Zion after all this, anyway.

Zero was the hero.  Would he save the day or get the girl?

If he saved the day and lost the girl, he would probably destroy himself, if the guilt didn't first.

If he saved the girl and lost the war, she would be pissed at him for getting everyone killed.  Anyway, how could anyone live with the death of an entire civilization on their conscience?

If there was ever a time when he needed Teela's guidance, it was now.  But since he'd set foot on GIS roughly a month ago, there had been no sign of Teela, not even in his dreams and visions.  The only thing he ever saw anymore was the question and its consequences.  

The girl, or the day.  Which would he choose?  Which could he choose?

Zero had never answered, because part of him knew, and had always known his choice.  It was dangerous for all involved, and even if it worked out right, he would most likely die as a result, if not in the process.

But the worst part was that Zero couldn't tell anyone.  He couldn't warn the other Pilots, the Repairers, or the Observer of what he was about to do.  Had anyone learned of his plan, they would've called him crazy and booted him out.  For all he knew, he was knowingly leading them to their deaths, and still he had to look them in their eyes with no trace of fear, guilt, or doubt. 

Now he understood why Teela had been so detached.  To get too close was a mistake.  Because you stopped thinking of them as Pilots and Repairers, and started thinking of them as friends.  Family.  Brothers and sisters that needed to be taken care of.  Knowing you had the power to issue a life-altering command, and that most of them would obey it, without question—it was a horrible realization.  Their blind trust in him, the one thing he'd fought so hard to gain, would be the very thing to tear them all apart. 

* * * * *

From the moment the idea entered her head, Saki had suspected it was not a very good one.

All the same, Ikhny was barely eating at all anymore, and just lying to her, even if it did make her feel better temporarily, didn't seem right.

In some strange way, poor Ikhny had become attached to her Candidate.  Strange because although the Pilot-Repairer relationship was purposely designed that way, Hiead had made every attempt to prove that Ikhny was nothing more than tool that occasionally required use.  Now, he had even done away that, becoming totally reliant on his advanced training to prepare him for promotion.

The sad thing was that no one had just come out and told Ikhny to occupy her time by doing something else.  There were always plenty of odd jobs around GOA that needed doing, and despite her shyness, Ikhny was fairly suited for several of them.  Despite that, everyone continued to operate under the assumption that Ikhny was Hiead's Repairer, even though she clearly was nothing of the sort any longer, if she ever really had been.

Saki had tried talking her into taking the mysterious job offer that arrived in a letter one day, but Ikhny refused to budge until something new happened with Hiead.  It was almost as if she were concerned about him.

So Saki took it upon herself to give Ikhny regular reports on Hiead.  It was harder than she'd initially imagined; Hiead almost never emerged from the gravity chamber.  When he did, he always moved too quickly to get more than a glance.  But the reports did seem to lift Ikhny's spirits, even if they painted a picture of a larger, stronger, much more threatening Hiead than anyone had previously known.

After a while, it became part of her daily routine, and Saki forgot something very important about dealing with Hiead.  Even though she was the one watching him, it had never occurred to her that HE might be watching HER, and making plans of his own to deal with her.

So when she came across a wide-open gravity chamber late one night, Saki's first thought was not one of caution, but of panic.  If there was no report on Hiead…or if he had gone missing…what would happen to Ikhny?  More importantly, what might she do to herself without him?

After confirming that he was really gone by peering inside, Saki ran to find…someone.  At least, she would have, if not for the heavy hand that struck the side of her neck, knocking her out instantly.

He caught her more by accident than anything else, as she fell backwards, for some reason.  But now that he had her, he would make good use of her…  


	4. Chapter 4

Change 

Chapter 4

Yu was most definitely a creature of habit.  When he dressed, he always did it quickly and efficiently.

Today was decidedly different, for some unknown reason.

In the midst of picking up his remaining boot, he paused for a long moment, staring at some point beyond his foot.

Before he realized she had done so, Kazuhi knelt before him, slipped the boot on his foot, and began to lace it up herself.  She performed the task exactly as he would've: quickly and efficiently.  But watching her brought a sudden ache to his heart, and for the first time in a long time, he hated himself for making her so like him.

Kazuhi had just finished when she felt her brother's hand against her cheek in a gentle caress.  "Onii-sama?" she asked at once, her voice hushed with surprise and perhaps fear.

Yu did not answer, nor did he stop the motion.  Instead, he shut his eyes tightly and drew his sister into his arms, embracing her as if she were the only thing of importance in his life.

Initially, Kazuhi honestly did not know how to respond to such a gesture.  After a few seconds, she closed her eyes and let her head fall lightly to her brother's shoulder.  She was vaguely aware of a small noise that originated from Yu's throat, but could not decide what it might be.

After an endless minute, his arms slowly fell away, and Kazuhi was left perched half atop her brother's lap, wondering what had caused this sudden change in mood.  Whatever it was, he was obviously back to normal now, and she carefully removed herself, albeit somewhat reluctantly.

"We must go," he said quietly, rising as he spoke.

She nodded and fell in step with him.  However, she didn't get far.

"Kazuhi."

Yu had stopped again, his face unreadable, even to her.  Without warning, he reached out and grasped her hand gently in his.

Even that sensation was odd to her now…yet, strangely familiar and comforting.  Kazuhi understood that while this affection was not typical of her brother, it had always been within him.  She was reminded of a younger Yu, only slightly taller than her then, but still a giant to her in every way that mattered at that age.  She remembered his promise to always protect her, because she was his family.

But this time was special, in that Yu did not immediately release her hand.  In fact, he would not let go until it was time to enter their Ingrid.

* * * * *

"Ikhny…we have some bad news."

The words took a moment to take effect, but once they did, Ikhny dropped her fork.  She turned slightly to find Yamagi and Tukasa standing over her, both wearing grave looks.  "Is it…Hiead-san?" she whispered.

Tukasa nodded, but Yamagi scowled in a way that confirmed that Hiead was not hurt.  He had to have done something, then.

"What did he do?" Ikhny asked, preparing herself for the worst.

"He stole a shuttle," Tukasa said at once.

For some reason, Yamagi glared at his Repairer.  "That's not even-"

"What?  What?!" Ikhny cried, sensing they were holding something back.  "Tell me!"

Tukasa suddenly wasn't as talkative anymore, so Yamagi shook his head.

"Look, Ikhny.  Hiead did steal a shuttle, but as far as anyone knows, he wasn't headed for Zion or GIS.  In fact, they say he was heading into an area known for intense Victim confrontations."

"…oh," Ikhny said softly, lowering her head.

"I'm not done yet," Yamagi snapped, sensing her attention waning.

"There's more?"

"Yes.  He didn't go alone.  Saki's missing, too."

Ikhny stared at him in silence, before finally asking, "Why would she go with him…?"

Yamagi resisted the urge to growl.  "She didn't choose to go with him.  Several people saw him carry her into the shuttle.  Hiead kidnapped Saki."  

It took longer than they'd expected, but Ikhny finally replied, "You're lying.  Hiead wouldn't do that.  He doesn't…"  She looked away.  "He doesn't have any use for anyone on GOA.  He told me so the last time we spoke."

Yamagi was just short of fuming.  "Ikhny.  Saki's your ROOMMATE!  You know better than anyone else that she didn't sleep in her bed last night."  He paused to catch his breath.  "Look.  Saki is GONE.  Hiead is GONE.  You believe what you want.  Everyone else believes that he took her, and everyone else is RIGHT.  I won't even guess why you still defend him, when he's treated you the worst of all.  I put up with him because I had to, even after he tried to kill me.  But you are NOT going to sit here and pretend he's a saint when MY friend—OUR friend—is out there, going through who knows what at his hands.  I swear to you right now, Ikhny…if he's hurt her, in ANY way…I'm taking it out on YOU."  Yamagi emphasized his point by grabbing Ikhny's arm and squeezing hard.

Ikhny let out a moan of pain.  "Yamagi, don't!  Stop it!  Please!"

But Yamagi leaned closer, until Ikhny could not avoid his eyes.  "The really sad thing is," he whispered in a frighteningly calm tone, "that's probably what Saki's saying to Hiead right now, and you don't even seem to care."

It was Tukasa who finally pulled Yamagi away, but even she threw a worried look at Ikhny as they left.

Ikhny looked away quickly, tears welling up in her eyes as she gingerly fingered her arm.  She could not be certain if she was crying out of pain or fear, nor could she decide if she should be worried about Saki's safety.  If Hiead did want to hurt her, why would he wait until now?  And why Saki?  Why not Ikhny herself?  Horrible as it was, Ikhny felt a flash of jealousy at the realization.  Was she not even worth hurting now?  Did Hiead have to resort to assaulting other Repairers?  What was he trying to prove by doing this?

There were no answers, at least, none that she could see.  But something had definitely happened with Hiead.

Ikhny's thoughts turned once again to that mysterious invitation to leave GOA.  Assuming that Hiead wasn't coming back, there was no point in staying.  And even if he did return, he still wouldn't have anything to do with her.  It was time to do something with her life, something that would distance her from the hold Hiead had on her.  If she never saw him again, maybe they'd both be better off.  

Anyway, if he really had taken Saki, there was no way she could look into his eyes again.  Whether that was because of what he might have done to Saki, or simply because he had chosen someone else, Ikhny couldn't be sure.  Either way, she would never be able to forgive him.  

* * * * *

As Yu sank into the darkness of Tellia Kallisto's cockpit, Kazuhi sensed someone behind her on the platform.

"Kazuhi-chan?"

She turned slowly, her eyes revealing absolutely nothing but curiosity.  "Yes, Rei-san?"

Zero gave the impression of being nervous…or just very uncomfortable.  "I…um…could I ask you to…do something for me?  A favor?"

She nodded slightly.  "I believe that would be allowed.  You are the Top, after all."

Zero blushed and scratched his head.  "Yeah, but…I don't want to force this on you.  If you don't-"

"What would you ask of me, Rei-san?" Kazuhi interrupted.

He flinched at the title, almost as if she'd insulted him.  "Well…you see, Kizna's…not feeling too good.  She's sick, really.  I was hoping—if you wouldn't mind, I mean—I couldn't ask Tune, I don't want her attention diverted from Erts, and I didn't dare ask Wrecka, not with Roose-"

"Are you asking me to act as your Repairer for this mission?"

Zero blinked, and hesitantly held out Kizna's personnel card.  "No, I would never do that.  I'm asking you to BE my Repairer for this mission."  After a second, he added, "You wouldn't have to do much.  Just…don't cut the power?"

Kazuhi didn't say anything.  She did, however, reach for the card.  Only Zero didn't let go right away.

"I mean it.  Don't cut the power," he repeated.  "No matter what happens."

"I understand, Rei-san.  I will do as you ask."  She was finally able to take the card, but not without some hesitation.  "You do know that you should've asked the Chief Repairer to-"

Zero shook his head.  "I didn't want to ask Leena.  I wanted to ask you, Kazuhi-chan.  I have my reasons."

Kazuhi did not respond.  At least, not verbally.  She only stared at Zero, as if trying to draw the reason from his eyes.  

In the short time she had known him, he had never asked anything of her.  He had, however, made several obvious attempts to befriend her.  His pursuit had only been rewarded because Erts had mentioned to Yu (in passing, or so he claimed when asked about it) that Zero was more likely to adopt Kazuhi than he was to try anything dishonest with her.  And so far it was true, Zero acted as if Kazuhi actually WAS his sister.  Most of their conversations were completely one-sided, but if Kazuhi hadn't wanted Zero around, Yu would've done something about it.  

Zero rubbed his head absently.  "You could always change your mind…"

"No.  I will do as you have asked," she confirmed.

"Really?" he asked, somewhat surprised.  "You'd really do this for me?"

"I have said so twice, Rei-san."

"But…you understand that you don't HAVE to.  Right?"

Kazuhi was clearly losing some of her patience.  "I do."

Zero beamed at her.  "You're great.  Did you know that?"

Kazuhi stared at him.

"Well, you are.  I refuse to believe no one's told you."

"Shouldn't you be boarding your Ingrid now, Rei-san?"

"In a minute."  He paused uncertainly.  "I thought you should know…well…you're in my will."

Kazuhi blinked.  "Your…will?"

"Yup.  It's not really truthful; I put you down as 'Kazuhi Hikura Enna' so no one would ask questions.  I don't have that much in the first place, just some pocket change and a couple of belongings back on my colony.  But…um…whatever you want, you get first dibs on anything.  I made sure to put that in there."

Kazuhi had an odd feeling she should be touched, but she was far too confused for that.  "Why?" she asked.

"What you do mean, why?  Why not?"  Zero grinned and gave her a one-armed hug.  "You're my sister, after all.  That's what brothers do when they think there's a good chance they might die prematurely."

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.  "Rei-san, why do you…"

"I don't want to argue with you about this, Kazuhi-chan.  I never want to argue with you."  Zero squeezed her one last time, headed down the ramp, and started toward his Ingrid.  "Don't worry!" he called over his shoulder.  "Erts will look after you!"

* * * * *

Saki groaned softly as she came to, rubbing the base of her neck.  There was a dull ache there, but she could not recall why that should be.  The last thing she remembered was looking into Hiead's gravity chamber, and then…

She started upon realizing she was no longer even in the chamber.  No, she was definitely aboard one of the shuttles…and not just any shuttle.  This was one of the few reserved for trips to and from GIS.  She recognized the design, as she imagined any good Repairer would, from her early training.  Automatically, schematics and instructions for the shuttle ran through her head as she got to her feet and looked around.

All of it came to an abrupt halt the moment she spotted Hiead leaning against the door that separated the cockpit from the main cabin.  He seemed to be asleep: his head was lowered slightly, and his face was hidden behind several long, unkempt strands of white hair.  His arms were crossed over his chest, and she was difficult to ignore how muscular they had become.

Saki bit her lip and stayed where she was.  She could not imagine why she would be on a GIS shuttle with Hiead.  The only explanation she could come up with was that Hiead had been promoted, and that, for some reason, he had named her as his Repairer.  But that didn't make sense, as neither of them was wearing their formal uniforms.  It dawned on her, quite suddenly, that there was no pilot, they weren't going to GIS, and Hiead had not been promoted.  There was no pilot, because just beyond Hiead's head, she could make out the red autopilot light.  In that case, Hiead was in control of the shuttle, so chances were he'd stolen it in order to go somewhere.  Of course, stealing a GIS shuttle implied he was going there, but why wouldn't he have just waited until he was promoted?

It was then that Hiead came to life, sweeping the hair out of his eyes and glaring at her.

Saki backed up a step, even though there was already quite a bit of distance between them.

"You can fly this," he stated.  It was definitely not a question.

She nodded at once, not wanting to give him any reason to be mad at her.

"Do it.  Don't change the course.  Don't hit anything.  Don't call anyone."  He moved to the nearest seat and sat down heavily, closing his eyes again.

Saki moved forward warily, stopping beside him.  "Why me?" she asked softly.

"You're the smartest one left.  You figure it out."  With that, he stretched out across the seats and threw an arm over his face.

Saki couldn't help the tiny, pleased smile that came to her face as she stepped into the cockpit.  

* * * * *

Erts wasn't sure why, but something felt…wrong about this mission.  It wasn't just the absence of Kizna on the GIS end, either.  But even Reneighd Klein's sensors could not pinpoint whatever was bothering him.  Readouts of the other Pilots and their Ingrids revealed nothing unusual, and even after double-checking his own, Erts was beginning to wonder if he was just imagining the nagging feeling.  But it still refused to leave him, and he could no more ignore it than he could turn off his brain.

As the five Ingrids neared the area where a Victim swarm had supposedly stopped, Erts did pick up something worth concern.

"All Pilots, I have detected undesirable atmospheric conditions approaching.  Exercise extreme caution."

"Undesirable…?" Roose asked uncertainly.

"It's an ice field," Erts clarified.  "We may also encounter storms.  Communication will most likely be impossible after a few minutes."

"You said most likely," Zero cut in.  "How likely, exactly?"

"I estimate a 92% chance of temporary radio silence between Ingrids, First," Erts reported, not even realizing he'd added the title.  "Communication with GIS should be possible, however."  

Zero was silent for a long moment, but finally said, "Reneighd Klein, you will remain outside the ice field in order to prevent loss of communications.  All other Ingrids will intercept the swarm."

Erts began to protest.  "But I-"

"We cannot afford to sacrifice communication with each other," Zero stated firmly.  "You will relay any calls for assistance or emergency situations to those unable to hear them otherwise.  Is that clear, Reneighd Klein?"

"…understood, First," Erts conceded with a sigh.

Zero cut the connection, even as a private channel opened up directly to Reneighd Klein.  Erts was a little surprised to see a window with Zero's concerned face popping up among his numerous display screens.

"I'm not just trying to protect you, Erts," Zero said.  "I'm trying to protect us all."

"I understand, Zero.  Really.  I'm not angry."

"We're okay?" Zero asked.

Erts smiled and nodded.  "We're okay.  Just promise me you'll come back."

On the screen, Zero blinked, but said nothing.  Just then, the connection met an abrupt end.  Erts could not be sure if that was Zero's doing, or if it was because Ernn Laties had just vanished into the ice field.  He looked up just in time to see the remaining Ingrids doing the same.  His first thought was to radio Zero and demand that he promise to come back, but something stopped him.  He was slightly surprised to find that it was Emily, laying a ghostly hand gently over his.

~We must wait,~ she whispered, her lips against his ear.  ~Rei will do what he must.~

"I just…wish I could help them."

~You will.  You will speak for them, when they cannot.~

"But will that be enough, Emily?"

~It must be, for now,~ she replied, wrapping her arms around him.  ~Do not fear.  I will be with you.~

"I know," Erts whispered, patting her arm as best he could.  "I know…"


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: I'm going to be toying with certain people's EX abilities, so don't rely on everything you read here being canon.  

For those who never figured out the vision with the eagles and hunters?  Start paying attention…

Hint: All the birds either represent Pilots, Candidates, or Repairers (Zero & Kizna aren't in it).  

Change

Chapter 5

The shuttle pilot was not supposed to ask questions.  But just this once, he broke the rule.

"Are you sure you want to leave NOW?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes," Ikhny replied softly, not sounding the least bit confident.  "I have to."

"Well, if you're sure."  He took her luggage and turned to load it.  "But you do know about the swarm, right?  It might be dangerous.  One of the little buggers might slip through."

"I'm…not too worried about that," she replied.  Though, whether that was because of Zero or Hiead, she wasn't exactly sure.

"Guess I shouldn't be, either.  Just…feels different with her gone.  You know?"

"I know," Ikhny agreed.  "But that doesn't mean they'll fail.  It just means…they have to get better."

"Good point."  The shuttle pilot shut the hatch and turned back to her.  "It's not like they don't have motivation, right?"

She managed an uneasy smile.  "Right."

He seemed to pick up on her feelings.  "Ready?  Might be some delays, but it shouldn't take too long."

"Do you…do this often?"

"If you mean pilot a shuttle, yes.  If you mean pilot this particular shuttle, then no.  We don't…get a lot of passengers going this way, if you know what I mean."

She didn't, but didn't feel like asking what he meant.  "I'm ready."

He nodded and opened the door for her.  "All aboard!"

Ikhny took one last look at GOA before taking a deep breath and stepping onto the shuttle.

* * * * *

Saki had a lot of questions, but was trying to limit herself to a few.  If Hiead did decide to talk to her again, he wouldn't do it for long, and he wouldn't like too many questions, either.  But there was so much that she wanted to ask about what he planned to do.  She was really curious as to why it was getting colder.

Without warning (as he did everything), Hiead stepped in and dropped heavily into the seat next to her.  He checked their plotted course to make sure she hadn't altered it, and then crossed his arms over his chest.

Saki licked her lips.  "You're not chasing him, are you?"

Hiead didn't look at her.  "No."

"Are we going to die?"

He smirked.  "Eventually."

"Are you going to get hurt?"

That one caught him off guard, and he had to look at her.  "What?"

Saki made a point of staring straight ahead.  "You heard me, Hiead."

"…yes.  I might even die.  Soon."

"And is what you're going to do worth it?"

"There is no greater cause in my life."

Saki closed her eyes.  "Am I going to regret this?"

"That depends.  Would you regret my death?"

"No, I'd hate it.  Because I'd know you did it on purpose."

He smiled in a most disturbing manner.  "You're not afraid of me."

"I'm afraid FOR you, Hiead.  You're going to get yourself killed."

"Almost as if you cared what happens to me."

She frowned.  "Look, I know we've never been friends or anything.  You just…get used to people being around.  You know what I mean?"

"No," he replied flatly.

"Oh.  Almost forgot who I was talking to."  She rolled her eyes.  "Well, OTHER people are like that.  So I guess I'm used to you…taking up space around me.  It wouldn't be the same if someone else took up your space, or if you weren't there to take it up yourself."

"You're going to miss me," he stated in disbelief.

"I'm going miss you taking up space," she corrected quickly.  "Nobody…exists…quite like you do."

"No.  They couldn't."  He glanced down at the console again.  "You didn't change the course."

"To be honest, I want to see where we're going."

"You won't.  You'll take me as far as a shuttle can go, and then I'll get off.  Alone."

She threw a humorless smile at him.  "Right.  So you can die."

"Would you prefer to die with me?"

"Very funny.  So I just go back to GOA after that?"

"GIS would be closer," he reasoned.

Saki looked at him.  "And what do I need to see on GIS?"

"Find out for yourself.  That will give you some incentive to get there in one piece."

"You really don't want me dying with you, do you?"

"No.  The smell would be atrocious."

"…that's so weird I can't even comment."

"Good."  With that, he closed his eyes.

Saki took the hint and looked straight ahead again.  "Well, at least I know you're not going to kill me."

* * * * *

Tune could not help being distracted.  There was just too much responsibility being placed on Erts, and with Kizna missing in action, she couldn't help but wonder how Zero would fare.

Communication was far too limited for her liking.  The Pilots needed to be able to talk to each other, not relay messages through Erts.  And if anything happened to Reneighd Klein (which was unlikely, thanks to Zero's last order, but not impossible), it would take far too long for the Repairers to pass messages through each other and then to their respective Pilots.  

Of course, that was not the only problem.  The attitudes of the Pilots themselves would endanger the mission.  Gareas had been predictably sour ever since Zero became Top, and took every opportunity to show his displeasure by either ignoring anything he heard or refusing to speak at all.  Then there was Roose, who was not quite as confident as would've been healthy for the others.  He had a bad habit (though some might call it common sense) of hovering around Tellia Kallisto in every battle, presumably because being near Yu reassured him.  In a way, though, it was a good formation: Roose could concentrate on shielding the other Ingrids while Yu watched his back.  That would limit Tellia Kallisto's movement quite a bit, but with visibility being poor enough, every move increased the chance of slamming into the increasing number of ice blocks.

But Zero was the real unknown.  Without Kizna to monitor him, the activities of Ernn Laties were virtually unknown, unless Erts decided to inform them.  Considering it was Zero & Erts, though, they probably wouldn't be informed unless there was big trouble.

Since Kizna was not present, none of the Repairers had thought to ask each other for information on Zero.

Tune certainly hadn't thought to ask Kazuhi, and little did she know, Kazuhi rather preferred it that way.

* * * * *

Zero could not ignore the twinge of guilt he felt as Ernn Laties gradually floated deeper into the ice field, and further from the other Ingrids.  From a strategic perspective, however, splitting the team made sense.  If they had all stayed together, the swarm could've easily surrounded them.  This way, any team that met the Victim could hold their own until reinforcements arrived.  Only Ernn Laties and Eeva Leena had enough overwhelming power to battle alone for long periods, and by working together, Tellia Kallisto and Megami Senshi created an effective barrier that prevented the Victim from slipping past.

It was awfully cold, too.  Whether that was from the temperature, or just the absence of Teela, Zero couldn't decide.  But he was almost happy that she wasn't here.  What would she have said if she could've seen him now…and what he was about to do?

But that thought was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Kizna's expressionless face on a new display screen.

Zero did not call her by name.  It was pretty obvious to him that he wouldn't be hearing Kizna's voice.

"Time is now," the gravelly voice stated.  "You will give us…The White One."

"Where?" Zero asked simply, automatically turning off all radio channels, save the one that connected him to GIS.

"Forward.  In ice."

Zero glanced around as he steered Ernn Laties forward a few yards.  There was ice everywhere, so that was no real help.

"Stop," it ordered without warning.

Zero brought Ernn Laties to a halt just inside a cluster of ice shards.  "Now what?"

"We are here."

Zero saw nothing but darkness and ice.  "Darkness…and ice," he muttered slowly.  "Darkness…in…ice."  His eyes widened.  

"Yes.  Here now."

Zero leaned forward, and he could now see that some of the shards were unnatural colors: dark violet, green, blue-black, and gray.

"We are all," the voice boasted.  "We are everything.  Now…give us…The White One."

Zero's hand strayed to his screen; he desperately wanted to call Erts and tell him what the others could not have known: that the Victim weren't hiding among the ice, they were IN the ice itself.  There was certainly no reason not to.  If he didn't, they would all get some nasty surprises.  If he did, they would stand a better chance, and they…

…they would come for him.  Not because he was Top, and not because he was Zero.  Because he was one of them.  That had always been more than enough reason, and he could not risk it happening this time.  He could just imagine what would happen if Gareas suddenly appeared.  They would both be forced to make quick decisions, and those would lead to nothing but pain and death.

Zero's hand fell away, even as part of his very soul cried out in rage and horror.  He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and stared at the screen before him, where Kizna's blank gaze met his.  "You SO owe me for this," he whispered, just before he reached up and took his life in his hands.

Ernn Laties froze, as if trapped within ice herself, as her usual unearthly glow dimmed the slightest bit.

* * * * *

The Victim all exploded into action at once, grabbing the element of surprise and ramming it down the throats of their prey.

Not only did the Pilots have to strike down the swarm as it surged forward in countless waves, but they were forced to dodge ricocheting ice projectiles sent flying by the initial rush of the swarm.

There was no time to prepare, only time to react.  

Separated from his fellow Pilots, Gareas was virtually surrounded when the ambush began.  His only options were to flee and hope to find his teammates, or to stand and fight as long as he could.

Which meant that there had really only ever been one choice, in Gareas's mind.

With a scowl of defiance, he trained Eeva Leena's numerous guns in all directions, licked his lips, and, for all intents and purposes, became a living supernova.

His own screams of vengeance were lost in the death wails of countless Victim.  Ironically enough, never before had their names been more appropriate.  For several minutes, that dark corner of space was filled with blinding, blazing blue fire, as Gareas poured his heart, his soul, everything he was into the battle.  He was not concerned about the other Pilots, nor was he worried about himself.  At that moment, all Gareas wanted was to destroy every Victim he saw.

He was not aware of the tears streaming down his face, or the intangible fingers that gripped his.  All he knew was that he had to win, because there was no other choice.

The Victim honestly had no idea of what they were getting themselves into.  The most intelligent ones barely had time to witness a rapidly expanding storm of endless blue, just before it slammed into them and obliterated everything they had ever been.

* * * * *

For once, there was just too much going on for Erts to function normally.

If his readings and reports from the other Pilots were to be believed, Victim where absolutely everywhere.

The bits filtering in from GIS weren't too promising, either.

"…completely surrounded!  They need back-up!"

"…not possible, they're cut off from each other!"

The only ones not shouting were Kazuhi and Leena.  But a second later, Leena spoke.

"Erts?"

He looked up, bringing the screen that held her face to the forefront.  "Yes, Leena?"

Her face was calm, but very pale.  "I need you to scan Garu.  Tell me what you find."

Erts blinked.  "But…can't you…?"

"Yes.  But I want you to.  Please."

With a nod, Erts closed his eyes and reached out telepathically, reaching through the darkness and and around the ice until he located Eeva Leena.  But when he tried to touch Garu's mind, he was thrown back, almost violently, by the Goddess.  It took only a moment for Erts to realize why she might do that.

"Just Condition," he whispered, even as the raw waves of sheer originating from the Blue Goddess confirmed his guess.  "Leena, Garu…he's…"

"I know," she replied.  "I wanted to make sure I wasn't going crazy."

"But…it's dangerous!" Erts spluttered excitedly.  "Especially now, with all the Victim closing in and-"

"It's keeping him alive, for now.  If he lives, he'll fight.  That's what matters, isn't it?"

"I guess…but…"

"I'm not worried.  He'll be okay."  Leena shrugged slightly.  "He always is, somehow."

"Erts-san," said a quiet voice at his ear.

Erts looked up in surprise.  "Yes, Kazuhi-san?"

"What do you sense from Ernn Laties and Rei-san?"

After several moments, Erts's mouth dropped in shock.  "…I don't, Kazuhi-san.  I don't sense anything from either of them…"

"What?" Leena asked in alarm.  "What do you mean?!"

"It could mean Zero has…severed the link somehow, or…I don't KNOW how he could…doesn't make any kind of sense at all, why would he…?"  Erts swallowed noisily.  "It's as if…neither of them exists anymore.  I can't find them, so help me…"

* * * * *

Roose had never felt anything quite like it.  

He had never realized just how much a higher synch rate with the Goddess improved battle ability.  But then, he had never realized just how high Yu's synch rate was with Tellia Kallisto.  He probably should've asked before tapping into his own EX so close to Yu.  Maybe then he would've gotten a warning or something.

As it was, all he got…was a rush.

Roose had never tried drugs or alcohol, but he was quite sure he was addicted to the feeling of being…well, Yu.  It was so incredible, the way Yu saw his Goddess as a powerful spirit worthy of praise, but also as an extension of himself.  The Goddess responded to his commands so quickly, without hesitation or doubt.  It was like she trusted his skills completely, and would follow him as long as he said it should be so.  They were so…close.

It had never even occurred to Roose that Megami Senshi's shields could also be used as weapons.  But here he was, battering Victim with his shields, knocking hundreds aside (if only momentarily) with electromagnetic pulses.  At some point, he just forgot that he was supposed to be afraid.

Tellia Kallisto was like a black and red blur, slashing through space and Victim alike with unparalleled precision.  In the few instances that she did slowly down enough to be seen properly, Megami Senshi's shields closed in almost instantly, cutting off all hope of a successful attack by the Victim.

They formed quite a team, and were performing very well under such enormous pressure…for now.

* * * * *

Ernn Laties remained in the cluster of ice shards: still, cold, and silent.

Some distance away, hurtling through space at unfathomable speed, was the boy who had once called himself her Pilot.

Zero had never attempted to use his EX in such a way, and it was probably the dumbest idea he'd ever had.  Slowing down time so that he could move faster, that was child's play.  But speeding up time so he could move even faster…that took a lot more effort.  Effort that he could not sustain for long.

Even with time passing so quickly, being in space unprotected was taking its toll, though only gradually.

His lungs were beginning to burn, despite last-minute force field he'd managed.  That would fade soon, too, and then he would be left for the cold cruelty of space.

His only hope was to reach one of the others—Erts, preferably—before his strength left him completely.

He could only wonder what Kazuhi might make of what her monitor told her…if it told her anything, that is.  Zero was fairly positive no Pilots had ever ejected from his Ingrid.

His body suddenly trembled violently, and he coughed loudly.  Zero was shocked to find blood splattered against the force field.  He knew he would not last much longer.

"I'm coming, kaa-san," he whispered, wiping his mouth on his arm.  "Wait for me…"


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: Hope I didn't scare anyone too bad with last chapter's ending.  As I've said before, I don't kill characters unless the death serves a purpose.  With that in mind, um…please don't hate me?

Change

Chapter 6

"Do you think he did it?" Kizzie asked quietly.

"I'm afraid so," Kizna murmured.  "But…maybe he has a plan."

"Well…It hasn't said anything for a while.  Maybe it's busy.  Or sleeping."

"Or dead?" Kizna suggested hopefully.

"No.  Then we could get out.  I guess it's busy."

"Yeah.  But maybe we can come up with something while It's distracted."

"I don't think it would matter."  Kizzie glanced uneasily at Kizna.  "Um.  Thanks."

"For what?"

"You know.  Trying to save me before.  I don't think I ever thanked you."

Kizna smiled slightly.  "You're welcome, Kizzie."  She reached over and squeezed the girl's hand.

"If…something happens to Zero?  Is there…anyone else who could help us?" Kizzie whispered.

Kizna couldn't help being touched; Kizzie was obviously trying to spare her feelings.  "Well, that depends.  Zero's the only one who really knows that It is in our head.  I don't think he would tell anyone…"

"Yeah.  It would sound pretty weird.  'Hey, there's a monster in my girlfriend's head, but just pretend it's not there for now, okay?'"

Kizna blushed.  "He's…um…not my boyfriend," she said.

"Oh.  Really?"  Kizzie blinked in surprise.  "Then why does he get to kiss you?"

"Long story.  But, since we won't be going anywhere right away, you might want to sit down…"

* * * * *

The Victim shared a very hazardous trait with humans: they feared what they did not understand.

They were not exactly stupid, and some certainly had their moments of cleverness.  But in the end, they all ran on herd logic.  Follow the leader, react to loud noises, and be suspicious of everything.

This did, of course, present its share of problems.

To the average Victim, life was war and little else.  Humanity was the opposition, but in the form of Pro-Ings (on the rare occasions when they were needed in actual battles) and the more formidable Ingrids.  They recognized that all the Ingrids had different strengths.  But as the Victim themselves operated under pack rule, they could easily spot the leader in a group.

Ernn Laties had been the main threat from day one, and any Victim with sense did everything in its power to remove "The White One" from battle.  Outright defeating it was out of the question, because somewhere along the line, Ernn Laties stopped being an enemy soldier and became something much more imposing.

A goddess, ironically enough.

Yet, she obeyed humans, and that was the key.  Ernn Laties had to be controlled by a Pilot to be effective.  As far as Victim knew, there was no requirement that the Pilot be human.  With the power of Ernn Laties, they felt the war would end abruptly, and in their favor.

But as much as the Victim did know about Ernn Laties, there was so much more they could not even begin to comprehend.  Which ultimately meant that while the theory was sound, putting it into practice wouldn't be child's play.  Now that Ernn Laties had been abandoned, she was theirs for the taking.

However, none of the Victim knew just how to control her, nor did they feel even remotely comfortable approaching her.  Far too many of them had been lost just by being near Ernn Laties, and even when she was so close to being their greatest weapon, none dared to touch her.

* * * * *

Erts was doing his best to stay calm.  None of the others seemed to be in any immediate danger, and there wasn't much he could do to help.  There was still the nagging fact that no one could seem to find Zero or Ernn Laties, but other that that…

"This is crazy," he said suddenly.  "We can't just…ignore that they…something's happened, it had to…"

~He comes,~ Emily announced without warning.

Before Erts could ask what she meant, he spotted a tiny light within the ice field.  At first, he thought it was just a star, but then he realized that it was moving closer and closer.

"Erts-san," came Kazuhi's voice through the radio.

"Yes, Kazuhi-san?"

"I thought you would want to know.  Rei-san has ejected."

"He…he WHAT?!" Erts shouted, even as the light before him suddenly winked out.

Upon later reflection, Erts would never know if he had done it, or if Emily had merely reacted for him.  Whatever the cause, Reneighd Klein lurched forward without warning, clipping a rather large chunk of ice in the process.  But neither Erts nor Emily felt any pain, only an overriding sense of urgency.

In seconds, Erts found himself staring at a hovering, lifeless body in an all too familiar white uniform.  Amazingly, his first instinct was to curse.  Instead, he found his fingers inputting complicated commands he knew nothing about.

Reneighd Klein extended her arms until her hands were on either side of the body.  A glowing, bright green sphere of energy appeared around the boy, sealing and instantly filling with oxygen.

Erts was not certain, but he could swear the sight was strikingly familiar to him, for some reason.

~"Is he…alive, Emily?"~

~Must go home now,~ was Emily's swift reply, even as Reneighd Klein turned to do just that.

"But…the others!  What about-"

"Hey!" shouted a familiar voice.  "Move your butt, Erts!  It's raining Victim!"

"Gareas?" Erts asked in surprise, looking up to see Eeva Leena bearing down on him.

"What are you waiting for?!" Gareas snapped.  "Call Yu & Roose so we can all get outta here alive!"

But there was no need.  Before Erts could recover from the shock, Tellia Kallisto & Megami Senshi burst from the ice field at incredible speeds.

"Don't slow down, you two!" Gareas barked.  "We're in full retreat!"

"But…Ernn Laties!" Erts cried in protest.  "We can't leave her!"

"Dammit, Erts!  Don't make me pull rank!  I may not be Top, but I'm damn sure second-in-command around here!"  There was an audible snort before Gareas finished with: "It's not like the kid's in any condition to give orders…which, I would think, would make you even more eager to get him back to GIS!"

Erts barely had to think about that: Gareas was absolutely right.  Zero didn't need oxygen, he needed the best medical attention there was.  Without any further hesitation, he directed Reneighd Klein after the other three Ingrids in silence.

It would take him years to realize that Gareas had just sacrificed Ernn Laties in order to save Zero's life.  Even then, Erts would never be able to figure out exactly why.

* * * * *

Ihkny honestly didn't know where she was going.  The shuttle pilot had told her to go straight down the long corridor, always passing any doors to the side she saw.  Eventually, she would have to come to the end, and what then?  What would be waiting for her?

Her question was answered soon enough, though not in the way she'd expected.

At the end of the corridor, the path split in two.  One hall was lit only by an occasional dim overhead light, while the other was completely dark.

Ihkny was quite startled when someone slightly taller than her emerged from the dark hall.  She managed to avoid screaming, but could not help putting a hand over her heart.

"Forgive me, Ms. Alecto," he apologized at once.  "I didn't mean to startle you."

She was about to ask how he knew her name, but suddenly realized that she also knew his.  "CLAY?!"

He smiled, and his glasses flashed in the dim light.  "I'm pleased you haven't forgotten me, Ihkny."

She suppressed the somewhat awkward urge to hug him, thinking of how Saki might react if she knew.  "What are you DOING here?  I thought you were…you had…"

"I know.  I was a bit surprised myself.  Welcome of the Office of the Observer."  He paused, looking uncertain.  "Not the actual office, of course.  More like the Department.  But I'm rambling.  Right this way, please."

He led her down the lit hallway, walking faster than she'd remembered.

"Are…you the one who sent me the letter?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes.  I realized there was a position here you'd be perfect for.  But didn't want my identity to be obvious, in case you showed the letter to Saki…"

Ihkny blushed; Saki was the nearest (and therefore first) person she'd shown the letter to.  "Why didn't you write her?  She misses you."

He paused.  "I know.  I…am merely awaiting our paths to cross again."

* * * * *

Saki had, on a number of occasions, heard Hiead be described as demon-possessed.  Which one of them was actually being possessed was always unclear.  And until now, she had always considered such discussions nothing more than exaggeration gone wild.

But that was before Hiead started glowing red.

Truthfully, there wasn't very much red.  Just a thin but visible line that totally surrounded him and pulsed every few seconds, matching what Saki supposed was Hiead's heartbeat.

It was still very odd, and made her quite nervous.

She was almost certain that even though Hiead was asleep, he was perfectly aware of the red, and how much it was bothering.  In fact, that may have been his whole reason for doing it in the first place.

Finally, it got to the point where Saki couldn't look at him without her skin crawling.  Taking a deep breath, she reached over to shake him awake.

Hiead's eyes snapped open just before she could touch him.  "What."

"You…do know you're glowing?" she asked hesitantly.

He raised an eyebrow.

"You know, like you're a radioactive being or something?"

Thankfully, he did at least look at his hand before replying.  "And?"

"I…thought you'd want to know."

"I did."

"Oh.  Well…"  Saki stared at him uncertainly.  "Is that…normal for you?"

"What do you think?"

"…I think you're not going to tell me."

Hiead smirked.  "Smart girl."

"I just…wanted to be sure you weren't going to explode."

"If I was going to explode," Hiead said calmly, "I wouldn't be so obvious about it.  A bomb is never as effective when someone knows it's a bomb."

"…see, normal people don't think about things like that," Saki explained.

"They wouldn't.  It's why so many of them die sooner."

Saki rolled her eyes.  "Why do all our conversations have to end up morbid?"

"Because then they come to an end," he replied with a wicked smile.

"If you don't want to talk to me, just say so and I won't talk."

"But then I would have to, and it's not worth the effort."

"Is that a twisted way of saying you DO want me to talk?"

"That's my way of saying if I found you annoying, I would've snatched the silent one instead."

"And you think Tukasa would've been more cooperative?"

"Not really.  But she wouldn't have asked any questions, either."  He grinned.  "And it would've drove Yamagi mad."

Saki couldn't help giggling a little.  "Hey, if you're trying to corrupt me so I'll be like you, it won't work."

Hiead looked into her eyes.  "If I was corrupting you, you definitely wouldn't be smiling right now.  I have a feeling you'd be screaming, if you still could."

"…I'll be quiet now," she offered, looking away quickly.

He chuckled softly, even as the red pulsed a bit more rapidly.

* * * * *


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: Please take your time reading this chapter, and reread it if you have to.  Understand that I've been going over these events in my head continuously for months.  This is the way I intended for things to happen.  If they upset you that much, feel free to stop reading, I'll understand.  But if it leaves you wondering just where I'm going with all this…stick around.

Tweaking godboy powers yet again.  I mean, they ARE godboys; it's too much fun not to.

Anyone who never figured out the dream with the hunters and birds?  Should make a lot more sense after reading this…

Change

Chapter 7

Kizna had no idea how long she'd just been sitting there, staring at the door.  The last thing she could remember was Zero coming in, apparently to tell her something.  But he had been dressed for battle, and now that she looked down, Kizna was also wearing a similar white outfit.  He must've gone without her…

Muttering curses all the way, Kizna darted from her room and headed for the docking bay.  This was the first time that stupid…thing in her head had interfered with her job performance.  Even if Zero did forgive her, she imagined the others wouldn't.  Especially if Zero had been hurt, or worse…

Fear welled up in Kizna's heart as she reached the docking bay.  The Ingrids were just arriving from the mission…but there were only four.  Ernn Laties was mysteriously missing, and, more than likely, so was Zero.  

That was before she risked a glance a Reneighd Klein, and gasped as she saw a body lying far too still in the Ingrid's hand.

"ZERO!" Kizna shrieked, moving with a speed she hadn't known she possessed.  She practically flew up the ramp and all but dove into Reneighd Klein's hand, carefully moving Zero to a sitting position.  "Zero," she whispered brokenly, tears streaming down her cheeks.  "You have to wake up, Zero, you just have to!"  She buried her face in his hair and held him close, rocking back and forth.  "Please wake up, Zero, please, please, please wake up…"

But Zero did not wake up, nor did he look even remotely alive.  His skin was far too pale, and Kizna realized after a few seconds that he wasn't as heavy as he should've been.  It was almost as if a part of him was missing.

"Kizna," Erts said gently at her ear.  "You have to let go."

"WHAT?!" she snapped, whirling on him.

Erts backed up a step.  "You have to let Zero go.  He needs medical attention.  Now."

"…oh."  Feeling rather foolish, Kizna helped Erts carefully pull Zero to his feet.

They hadn't gotten far when Roose & Wrecka intercepted them.

"We'll take him, Erts," Roose offered.  "You should really get some rest."

Kizna took another look at Erts, and noticed that he did indeed look very tired.  She hadn't seen it before, being so worried about Zero.

Even after they had carried Zero away, Kizna couldn't help wishing she'd gone with them.  But Erts had insisted she'd only be in the way of the doctors, and that the best thing she could do was explain to Leena why she hadn't been available for the battle.  By the look on his face when he said it, Kizna could tell that Zero hadn't told him about her true condition, and felt another sharp pang of guilt at how devoted to her Zero really was.

For some reason, though, neither Erts nor Kizna did as other suggested to them.  Instead, they both sat down and talked quietly.  Kizna kept blaming herself for what happened to Zero, and Erts kept insisting that Zero would never blame her for his getting hurt.

Strangely, it was Kizna who first noticed that the only Repairer who had not appeared to meet her Pilot was Kazuhi.  She mentioned this to Erts, who froze as he noticed something over Kizna's right shoulder.  Kizna turned and froze as well.

Kazuhi had finally entered the docking bay.  However, she was wearing a kimono of the darkest black and moving with noticeably slow, steady steps.  She gradually made her way to Tellia Kallisto, but instead of stopping at the console, she moved directly to the cockpit, and with only a second's hesitation, plunged her arms into the still blackness, followed by her head.

Erts knew at once that something was wrong.  Had Yu been injured in battle?  Why hadn't he said anything?  Perhaps he'd know everyone would be too concerned about Zero, and so had kept news of his own wounds to himself.  Yu had never been one to tell the world when he was hurt, so it was possible.  Erts moved forward to help Kazuhi, but then he saw something that made his blood run cold.

Yu's head emerged from the cockpit, falling lifelessly on his sister's shoulder.  A thin, single trail of red ran from his mouth down to his neck.  His eyes were closed, and if not for the way he had emerged, he would've seemed to be in a deep, serene sleep. 

Kizna managed to stifle a gasp of horror behind her hand, clutching Erts's arm instinctively with the other.

Erts knew that she was probably blaming herself for this, too, but could not find any comforting words at the moment.  Even if he could, they definitely wouldn't have been for Kizna.  Taking a deep breath, he started forward, determined to see that Kazuhi would not have to carry her own brother's body.

A heavy hand came down on his shoulder, keeping Erts where he was.  He looked up to see Gareas, who merely frowned at Erts and mutely shook his head.

Kazuhi finally extracted Yu's body from the cockpit and, amazingly enough, did not seem to need any help.  She had never been a very impressive physical specimen, but carried her brother on her back as if he weighed no more than a doll.  Again, moving slowly, she went down the ramp and left the docking bay, with her brother in tow.

The thing Erts found most disturbing was the look on Kazuhi's face: she had approached the task as if it was just that and nothing more, merely another part of her job as Tellia Kallisto's Repairer.

* * * * *

"Here," Hiead said suddenly.

Saki stared at him.  "You're getting off HERE?!"

"Yes."  He stood up, glowing red more brightly than ever.

"Are you insane or just psychotic?!" she cried.

"What day is it?" he asked dryly.

"Hiead, there's nothing but space and DEATH out there!"

"I did say I might die.  Don't tell me you forgot."

"But…you can't just…leave me out here…"

"If you are trying to appeal to me to be a gentleman, stop it.  I've kept my hands off you the whole time; that's as far as it goes.  You're on your own now.  You told me you could fly the shuttle."

"I can, but…Hiead…what am I supposed to tell Ihkny…?"

Hiead grinned sadistically.  "Wish you were here," was all he said before the airlock slammed shut.

A loud hiss later, Saki saw a crimson comet fly past the shuttle, just before it seemed to vanish into thin air.

* * * * *

Dr. Kuro Rivould was generally not a difficult man, as far as Leena knew.  Granted, she rarely ever brought him bad news, and definitely not of this magnitude.  Losing a Pilot, or even two of them, on a single mission was pretty bad, but as Leena hated to admit, each one was replaceable.  Losing an entire Ingrid had NEVER happened, and she was almost certain he would give her his So-Pissed-I-Can't-Even-Talk face.  Which was probably a lot better than his So-Pissed-I-Have-to-Use-THIS-Voice-Young-Lady voice.

She was still debating on whether to tell him about Kizna's absence, and decided he probably already knew as she knocked on the door.  Dr. Rivould had a way of finding out things you really didn't want him to know.  How he did it was beyond Leena, since he didn't get around very much because of health reasons.

"Come in," said a weary voice.

Leena instantly felt even worse: she had to give him really bad news on one of his weak days.  She poked her head in.  "Um…if you're not feeling well, sir, I could come back later…?"

"Somehow I doubt this can wait if you would come to see me so late, Leena," Kuro said, motioning her in.  He did look rather worn out, but seemed insistent on getting it over with right then.

Leena sat down, trying not to look nervous.  "I'm…afraid I have bad news."

"I see.  Proceed."

"We lost a Pilot.  Yu Hikura."

Kuro frowned slightly, stroking his chin.  "His sister is Tellia Kallisto's Repairer, correct?"

"Yes, sir.  She's taking it…well…she's taking it, I guess."

"Heavy damage to the Ingrids, then?"

Leena found it strangely comforting that he would associate the loss of Yu with extreme battle.  "Actually…not so much.  Another Pilot—our Top—was critically wounded."

"How did that happen?"

"Um…he wasn't…in his Ingrid at the time…"

Kuro stared at her.  "What is the condition of Ernn Laties?"

"…unknown, sir."

"Why?"

"…Zero Enna ejected from Ernn Laties, sir.  We still can't figure out why."

"Are you telling me," Kuro said slowly, "that he abandoned Ernn Laties in space?"

"Unfortunately, sir."

"Yet he returned safely?"

"Yes, sir.  Gareas assumed command during the mission and led a successful retreat.  Zero is receiving medical attention as we speak.  We were…unable to locate Ernn Laties, and Gareas deemed it more important to return to GIS in order to save Zero."

"I see."  Kuro turned away.  "Thank you for telling me so quickly, Leena."

Leena hesitated.  "Sir?  Is there anything I can-"

"No.  I don't think so.  Please leave me, Leena.  I need to…process this."

"Of course.  Good night, Dr. Rivould."

"Good night, Leena."

The door closed a few seconds later, and Kuro turned his chair to face the observation deck built into his office.  "So, Candidate 87," he said softly.  "Let us see if my faith in you was well-placed.  Bring our Goddess home, and you shall prove yourself worthy of my trust.  Fail…and your sacrifice would not be forgotten.  That, I would see to personally."

* * * * *

There were precious few times when Wrecka had seen Roose get angry.  He got upset often enough, if confused or anxious or insulted, but angry was another step up.

But the thing was, Roose wasn't angry.

Roose was mad, in every possible sense of the word.

In truth, Wrecka had no idea which upset Roose more: Zero being hurt, the loss of Yu, or the underlying dread that Roose might somehow be to blame for both.  No one but Roose had even considered the latter, so no one but Roose dwelled on it.  But even that was enough to drive him mad.

She had tried to coax him into bed (both his and hers), but he would have none of it.  Ever since Erts had informed them of Yu's death, Roose had been a snorting lunatic.  At least, that was the best description Wrecka could come up with.

They had finally both agreed that channeling his anger was the best thing to do.  Wrecka had quickly suggested their usual routine of a tackling dummy (in remarkably good shape, for obvious reasons).

Only Roose had uprooted the thing and torn it in half on his first try.

They'd moved on to a punching bag, which had lasted about ten minutes before Roose decided that should be a tackling dummy as well, and attacked it in much the same way.  In the end, there was a huge mess and a very frightened Wrecka.  At a loss, she'd suggested yet another punching bag, one that happened to be reinforced…not that it mattered.

This time, Roose's fists had burst into bright blue flames, something Wrecka had only seen Hiead do.  But where Hiead had some control over his, Roose did not, and burned his hands fairly badly.  He would not talk about it afterwards, even while Wrecka carefully bandaged his hands.

To say that Wrecka missed her attentive, mild-mannered Roose was an understatement, and she decided to try and reach him.

"Does it hurt much?" she asked softly.

"It never stops," he muttered.

"Your hands?"

He did not answer.

Wrecka took a deep, cleansing breath.  "You know there's nothing you could've done for Zero, don't you, Roose?  He chose to separate from the group, and Erts was the first to find him.  All you could do was follow him back here."

Roose glanced at her, realizing she was right.  "Maybe Yamagi was right.  Maybe I'm not ready for this."

"Roose, if you weren't ready, you would be dead, not Yu!" Wrecka cried.

"He put himself in danger for me!"

"He put himself in danger by being a Pilot!  It had nothing to do with you!  You have to realize that bad things don't happen just because you're around!  Sometimes…they just happen and there's nothing you or anyone else can do.  It's just the way life is sometimes."

Roose stared at his hands.  "Bad things never happen to Hiead."

Wrecka laughed.  "Roose, Hiead IS a bad thing…"

Even Roose smiled a bit at that.  "I guess you have a point."

Wrecka laid her head on his shoulder.  "Promise you'll stop blaming yourself?"

"Yes…but I can't speak for Kazuhi.  What if she hates me, Wrecka?"

"I really doubt that, Roose.  No one else blames you for his death.  This is something that just happens to Pilots.  There's no one to blame but the Victim."

* * * * *

Ernn Laties hung dark and motionless in the ice field, literally a shell of her former glorious self.

The Victim had closed in now, eager to claim their prize, but still too cautious to do anything more.

Finally, it was the Top Victim that summoned enough desire and courage to venture forward.  Resembling a black, overgrown snail with bony wings, it approached the still Goddess carefully, pausing to glance around warily every few paces.  Stopping what it apparently considered a safe distance away from the Ingrid, it stretched out a long, blue-black tendril.

There was a sudden shriek of pain, abruptly cut off as the Victim furthest from Ernn Laties was consumed by a crimson ball of fire.

The swarm went into panic mode, but the Top instantly gained control again.  Instead of scattering, they tightened the circle around the Goddess, determined to keep her at all costs.  They were so intent on guarding their prize, that if any of them noticed the ice around them melting away, they didn't consider it a sign of foreboding.

It was not until the stars themselves exploded that they began to flee in large numbers, either trying to destroy the unseen enemy before it got closer, or merely escaping in fear.  In the end, it wouldn't matter what they had been trying to accomplish, since they would all meet the same fate.

Everything that could catch fire did, vanishing into the white-hot flames for good, and within a few minutes, only the Top and the Goddess were left.

The Top hesitated for a few seconds, finding itself suddenly alone and possibly outnumbered, but against the forces of Nature Herself.  Seeking an outlet for its rage, it whirled and reached out to strike Ernn Laties.

The flaming sword took it in the head, tearing through nearly every vital organ, shooting through its spine, and finally bursting from the rear of the shell.  The Top's wings beat furiously and uselessly as its insides were slowly, painfully melted.  

The last thing it saw was Ernn Laties standing maliciously over it like a thing possessed, burning brighter than a newborn sun, victorious as she brought her sword down in the final strike.  Thus, it was Judged.

Within the cockpit, there was nothing but red, sirens, and endless, maniacal laughter.  Virtually every alarm fought for the occupant's attention, but nothing could defeat the crazed cackles in sheer volume.

For there had once been a boy named Hiead who decided he could be a demon god, and for the first time, unquestionably, he truly was one.

* * * * *

Erts was not even sure what he would say.  Having lost his own older brother in much the same way, he felt he should be able to relate to Kazuhi's situation.  But despite how close he and Ernest had been, Erts could not help feeling that Kazuhi's connection with Yu had been even deeper than that.  Perhaps the pain he had felt was nothing compared to what Kazuhi was experiencing.  Maybe the best thing he could do was to just leave her alone…but something inside him wouldn't allow that.  He wanted to be there for her, even if she didn't need his support.  Surely there was no harm in simply letting Kazuhi know that he cared.

Strangely, though, Kazuhi was not in her room, mourning her loss.  Instead, she was in Yu's room, packing up his things with slow but steady movements, never wasting a single motion.

Erts watched her from the doorway for a few minutes before finally deciding to speak.  "Kazuhi-san…?"

She turned slowly, her face revealing no emotion that Erts could make out.  "Erts-san.  Please, come in," she said, carefully folding a dark blue kimono and putting it aside for the moment.

"How…are you?" Erts ventured, stopping a few feet away.  Despite her invitation, he felt like he was intruding.

"How am I?" Kazuhi asked, blinking a few times.  "I am not certain what you mean."

"Are you…in pain?" Erts hazarded, hating the word choice.

She stared at him.  "No.  Is something troubling you, Erts-san?  You seem uncomfortable."

"I…suppose I am," Erts admitted.  "It's just…when I lost Ernest, I thought…it would be the last time."

"The last time?" she asked.

"That I would have to recover so quickly from a loss of such…magnitude."  Erts took a deep breath.  "But this time, I think it's worse…because it wasn't my brother, and yet…I feel like it was."

"He would be…very proud to hear you say that," Kazuhi offered after a moment.

Erts was not sure if she meant Ernest or Yu…or if it should even matter so much.  They were both gone now, and…

The realization hit him quite suddenly, and before he knew what was happening, the tears were flowing freely down his cheeks.

For her part, Kazuhi looked more than a bit startled.  "Erts-san?  What is it?  What's wrong?"

"I'm so…stupid," he whispered, shaking his head.  "I never even thought about it until now…"

"Thought about what?"

"You," Erts said, his voice sounding hoarse as he took her hands in his own.  "I guess…I never thought the sun would set on this war, that we would always be fighting.  But just now, I finally realize…"

"Yes?" Kazuhi asked.

"…how much I'm going to miss you," Erts gasped.  Impulsively, or perhaps even instinctively, he drew Kazuhi into his arms and held her tightly.

It was some time before her hands crept up to rest on his back.  "Erts-san?"

"Yes?" he managed to get out.

"While I am touched by your sentiment, I am afraid you are mistaken."

"…what?" Erts asked in a tiny voice.

"I will not be leaving, as you seem to think I am," she explained patiently.

Erts pulled back enough to look into her eyes.  "What???"

Kazuhi sighed, but managed to avoid seeming annoyed.  "I will be staying on as Tellia Kallisto's Repairer.  So you see, I will not be going anywhere."

"…oh," Erts replied, feeling rather foolish.  "How long have you known this?"

"A few months, now," she answered.

He was amazed that she wasn't laughing at him.  "I see."  It was then that he realized he was still clutching her to him.  Slowly, he began to loosen his grip.

Kazuhi suddenly tightened her own grip on him.  "Please don't," she said softly, avoiding his eyes for the first time that he could recall.

Erts said nothing as she pressed her head to his chest; indeed, there was nothing to say.  He wrapped his arms around her more securely, gently resting his head on hers.

In the silence that followed, he could almost hear the winds of change swirling around them.

Endnotes on Characters:

Yu: Yes, it's true.  I'm sorry.  If you're not sure what caused his death, there's a hint waaay back in "His Brother's Keeper," and you DID read that, didn't you…?

Hiead: As you see, I gave him the firestarter shtick for a reason.  I know there's no oxygen in space.  It's SPECIAL fire, dammit.  Godboys don't let silly things like scientific laws restrain them.

Kazuhi: Nope, she's not going anywhere.  Which, incidentally, does mean something.

Erts: Don't read too much into all the embracing.  It's nice to comfort people in times of need.  Erts is a very nice boy.  On the other hand, don't read too little into all the embracing, either…

Zero: Yup, he lives.  But of course you knew he would.  Killing him would be like career suicide for me, if not done right.  Thankfully, I never had any plans to kill him.  Just messing with you again is all…

Kizna: Yup, she's okay.  For now.  "It" is still in her head, and will be dealt with next chapter…

Gareas: Told you I didn't hate him completely.  Don't misinterpret his keeping Erts from helping Kazuhi, either.  That would be a mistake.  Remember Rio & Phil…?

Saki: Don't worry, Hiead doesn't have a romantic bone in his body…or an organ, for that matter.  Not even tissue.  Sorry if I scared anyone…  (If you saw that "wish you were here" as romantic, you missed the sadistic joke…think about the airlock…)  


	8. Chapter 8

Notes: There is a certain process Pilots go through before they are officially paired with an Ingrid.  Falling or getting into one does not automatically make you the Ingrid's Pilot (if that was true, Zero would be Pilot of Eeva Leena).  It is highly unusual for one person to ever be inside more than one Ingrid, and once you are officially paired with one, you cannot simply switch to another.  In short, Hiead is not the Pilot of Ernn Laties, nor can Zero switch to Tellia Kallisto.  And if that doesn't make the direction of this chapter terribly obvious for you, I don't know what will.

Warning: Hiead gets mean later on.  Um…sorry if I offend any women.

Change

Chapter 8

"He doesn't look so good," Kizzie observed, prying open Zero's eyelid with her fingers.

"No," Kizna agreed, absently batting Kizzie's hand away.  "He doesn't."

"So…is this in the plan?"

"No."

"Oh."  Kizzie considered that for a moment.  "That's not good, huh?"

"Not really," Kizna sighed.

"Then…should we do something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know."  Kizzie shrugged helplessly.  "I just think we ought to do something.  Like…"

"Help him?" Kizna suggested.

"Well, no.  We can't.  He's just…out.  All we could do is sit here, talk, and wonder if he can hear us."

"So…you think we should definitely do something, but you have no idea what?" Kizna asked.

"Um.  Right."  Kizzie nodded firmly.

Kizna hid her face in her hands.  "No offense, but I think I'm starting to get why we're trapped in here."

* * * * *

The news that Ernn Laties was back had spread rather quickly throughout GIS.  Exactly how she was back took a bit more time to spread, since no one could really believe it the first time they heard it.

Apparently, some half-mad Candidate had stolen a shuttle, flown out to find the Goddess, and brought her (and himself) back to GIS safely.  Or so the story went.  Since no one had actually seen the return or the Candidate, most of it was just speculation.

Ernn Laties had little damage to speak of, though upon closer inspection, it was revealed that she had been exposed to some very extreme temperatures that no one could account for.  Considering she had been left in an ice field, it was very odd to find that some of her joints had nearly been fused together.

Once it was confirmed that Ernn Laties was still in mostly working order, attention turned quickly to her Pilots.  Some argued that Zero was still her Pilot, but others murmured that perhaps this strange Candidate had earned the right to be Top.

Anyone foolish enough to question the other Pilots and Repairers on the matter got nothing but steely silence.  They were tending to their own right now, and talk of replacing anyone was simply not welcome.

* * * * *

Kizna had only left Zero's bedside once, and that was to see if Ernn Laties was really back.  Even then, she had ordered Erts to remain there no matter what.

Zero was definitely alive.  According to the doctors, he was merely sleeping now, regaining the strength that he had to have lost ejecting from Ernn Laties.  Zero did appear to be asleep, and most of his color had returned, but gave no sign that he would be waking up anytime soon.

All the same, Kizna felt horrible, knowing on some level that this was all her fault.  She had almost broken down and told Erts, but decided against it.  Somehow, Erts seemed to be taking Yu's death harder than anyone, even if he had stopped shedding tears over it.  Adding to the weight on his heart did not seem wise.

Roose & Wrecka visited frequently, but they never stayed for very long.  They seemed wary of running into someone, and Kizna got the impression it was Kazuhi.  They shouldn't have bothered worrying: Kazuhi had spent all of her time between Yu's room and her own, sorting through his belongings for anything she would keep.  She had been seen carrying Yu's swords and some of his clothing so far.  She had not once stopped by to visit Zero, and no one was sure what to make of that, nor could they really blame her.  Yu was the most important person in her life, and not even death would change that, it seemed.

* * * * *

Ihkny was fairly surprised that Clay did not question her about Saki.  She refused to believe that he hadn't heard about Hiead's stealing the shuttle by now.  As composed as Clay seemed to be, Ihkny couldn't help wondering just how worried Clay should've been.  After all, he and Saki had been partners.

But then, so had Ihkny and Hiead.  Sort of.

She was still in the dark about what Clay thought she could do here, and he had not yet offered to shed any light on the subject.  

Clay himself seemed rather busy, though.  Ihkny had nothing better to do than to follow him around, and he moved quite a bit.  She was quickly growing used to the many dark corridors in the Department of the Observer, and decided that it wouldn't be so bad if she just had some purpose…something to carry her from day to day.

At some point, she became aware of Clay watching her more and more.  He would never say anything when she caught him looking, nor would he appear embarrassed or even remotely uncomfortable about it.  She felt very much like the subject of some experiment so vast she couldn't even begin to fathom it.  Why else would someone like Clay take such an interest in her?

Out of the blue, he suddenly said, "This job may prove difficult for you.  But I believe you can do it."

"Thank you," was all she could think to reply with.

He smiled, his glasses flashing.  "I must ask for your forgiveness in advance, in case you find the task too painful."  At the look on her face, he quickly added, "Emotionally, I mean."

"Oh."  Ihkny considered that for a moment.  "Is it anything that you wouldn't do?"

"Well, no.  I only ask you to because a fresh opinion is required.  I suppose I've been here too long to see the matter objectively."

"I'll do my best," Ihkny replied with a nod.

"I was hoping you'd say that."  Clay led her to a small, dark room with a comfortable chair and a small table before it.  There was a pen and a notepad on the table, but other than those, the room was bare.

"Is this a test?" she asked.

"You might say that," Clay replied mysteriously.  He moved to the far wall and touched it briefly.

The entire wall seemed to flip over, and the next thing Ihkny knew, she was staring at an entirely new room.  As opposed to the one she was sitting in, this new one was white all over, providing a sharp contrast.  But the color change was not what caught her attention.

"I am sorry, Ihkny," Clay said softly, "but your task is to observe, and only that.  You will not be allowed to interact with them at all."

"How can you stand there and say that?!" Ihkny wailed.  "They're my—OUR—friends!  I mean…it's Zero and Kizna!  And he's…SICK!"

"I have reason to believe that Zero will be just fine," Clay replied calmly.  "And I did apologize in advance.  I know this is hard for you.  But I am giving you a choice.  You can either stay here, bottle up your feelings, and do the job, or…"

"Or what?" she nearly spat.

Clay shrugged.  "Or you can leave.  We only have room for people who are willing to do their jobs here, Ihkny.  I know it's not easy, but wouldn't you rather suffer and still be able to see them?"  He lowered his voice slightly.  "What else is there for you?  Where would you go?  What would you do?"

She realized with a start that he was right.  There was nothing else for her.  She was not a Repairer anymore, and truly had not been one for some time, thanks to Hiead.  That was what she had trained for, and now that it was gone, what could she do?

"I can never speak to them again?" she asked softly.

"Nothing is forever.  You can't speak to them directly, no.  Neither can I.  I have frequent meetings with the Chief Repairer, and she wouldn't be opposed to passing any messages you might have.  But you must limit yourself, Ihkny.  The job demands it.  Can you do that?"

"I…will try," she whispered, wiping at her eyes.  "What do I have to do, exactly?"

"Observe, as I said.  Make note of anything you consider significant.  Anything big that happens in there, anyone that comes in, should be mentioned at some point in your notes."

"That's it?"

"I think you'll find that much will take up enough of your time."

* * * * *

Rei awoke outside himself, and for a terrifying moment, thought his body hadn't survived.

Then he looked down and found Zero resting peacefully.  Immensely relieved, he opened up his mind, searching for Ernn Laties.  He was pleased to find her in her rightful place, and not at all surprised.  

She was weakened, as was he, and until they were reunited, they would both be a little anxious.  But she was strong, stronger than the others, and would be fine until then.

There were, after all, more pressing matters to attend to.

Rei sensed a sudden flood of rage, sadness, and loneliness.  It didn't take long to locate the source.

Tellia Kallisto was mourning the only way she knew how: by demanding vengeance for her lost Pilot.  More than the others, she was a Goddess of War.  It was her nature to crave battle, and now she would crave it more than ever, until her bitterness over Yu's death faded, if it ever did.

Rei did not bother to try and calm her, as he knew it would only upset her more.  There was only one solution for that particular problem, and fortunately, it was not so far off.  Tellia Kallisto would remain unbalanced for a while; he could even sense that there was less of her, somehow.  Perhaps some of her really had died with Yu.

Zero would not take that news well, he knew.  Better to get it over with quickly and give him more time to recover.  The sooner they were back at full strength, the better off all the Goddesses would be. 

* * * * *

Zero knew something important was missing the moment he woke up.  Despite that, something kept him from bolting from the bed, and he remembered that he shouldn't be pushing himself too hard so soon.

Gradually, he became aware of something soft and warm tickling his neck.  He found Kizna asleep beside him, her head resting on his shoulder.  Smiling faintly, he stroked her cheek fondly with his fingers, and then let them fall away as he finally realized what was missing.

Yu.

An overwhelming sense of urgency filled Zero's body, and before he knew what he was doing, he had fled from the room, his heart pounding as fast as his footfalls against the hard floor.  He had no idea where he was going, only that he needed to get there as quickly as possible.

Zero kept running until he found a certain door, and practically threw his weight against it, slamming the door open.

Kazuhi rose from her seat on Yu's bed, looking as if she'd been expecting him.  "It is good to see you up and-" she began to say, but Zero didn't let her finish.

"Kazuhi-chan," he choked out, rushing to her.  Zero's legs gave out as he reached her, and he fell to his knees, clutching at her legs.  "I…I'm so sorry," he sobbed, shaking his head.  "It's all my fault…please forgive me…I never thought it would…I'll never ask you for anything, never again…please, please forgive me, I'm so, so sorry…"  He buried his face in her red kimono, too afraid to look up and see her eyes.

After a few seconds, he realized that she was stroking his hair, cradling his head gently to her.  It was almost as if she wasn't angry at all.

"Rei-sama," she said softly but firmly.  "Get up."

Zero's head snapped up at the title.  "But I…"

"Rei-sama," she repeated, staring down at him.  "Stand up."

Slowly, he got to his feet, more confused than anything else.

"I blame no one for Onii-sama's death, least of all you," Kazuhi stated, brushing the tears from his eyes.  

"But…I distracted you…asked you to-"

"You asked me," she interrupted, "to do what any worthwhile Repairer should've been able to do.  No amount of my attention could have saved Onii-sama.  He knew he would perish this way, and chose to.  If I could not stop him, no one could.  The fact that he died after the same mission that you chose to abandon Ernn Laties means nothing to me.  If Onii-sama had not died then, it would've been the mission after that, or the one after that.  We both knew it was coming, and chose to accept it in our own ways."

"Then…you're not angry with me?" Zero asked uncertainly.

"Yes.  I am disappointed that you would ever think of blaming yourself for Onii-sama's death, and that you would dishonor yourself by doing it in front of me."  She cupped his face in her hands.  "You are better than this, Rei-sama.  I know you are, and Onii-sama believed you were.  Please do not disappoint us again."

Zero's mind was still reeling when he got that same sense of urgency again.  He understood at once that it had nothing to do with Yu or Kazuhi this time.  Despite its weakened state, Zero's body cried out to perform, to be challenged.  It took him exactly three seconds to recall the one person who could produce such a response in him.

"Hiead…"

Zero ran from the room so quickly, he failed to notice the odd look on Kazuhi's face.  Odd because it was a look of exhaustion, anticipation, and above all else, fear.

* * * * *

Kizna could not remember what she had been dreaming about, only that it had been very pleasant.  Even though she woke up to find Zero gone, she didn't panic.  He had probably just woken up hungry and wandered over to the cafeteria, more than likely against every doctor's wishes.  That was just like Zero, Headstrong When Hungry.  Well, especially then, anyway.

Surely someone would've woken her if his condition had worsened, and he had been improving lately.  Kizna rolled over and pressed her face into the sheets, unaware that the warmth and pleasing scent both belonged to Zero, but enjoying them both just the same.

After a few minutes, however, she came to realize that the warm, tingly sensation inside her stomach was not exactly comfortable.  In fact, it was fairly bothersome, like a hundred angry butterflies trying to escape her belly at once.  

She began to rise and rush to the nearest restroom, but didn't get far when a great weight slammed into her neck from behind and pinned her down.

Kizna's first instinctive emotion was not fear, but anger.  She heaved herself up, but couldn't manage to budge against whatever was holding her.

"Be sure to scream so everyone can hear you," rasped a terrifying voice that she knew all too well.

"Hiead?!" Kizna snapped in disbelief.  "What are you DOING here?!  Get OFF me!"

"No.  Not yet."  There was a dry chuckle behind her.  "Do you do what it tells you?  Are you a willing puppet?  Or does it have to force you?"

She froze.  "That's…none of your business."

"I'm MAKING it my business, Towryk.  I won't stop until I've destroyed the Victim.  ALL of them.  Even the one in your pretty little head."  Hiead leaned closer, his face pressing into her cheek.  "I promise to make it slow and painful.  That way, you'll know it suffered as much as you did."

"You wouldn't dare," Kizna whispered, fear finally creeping into her voice.  "Zero would…"

"Mourn your passing, I'm sure.  But he's not here now, is he?  Why do you think I waited?"

"You're afraid of him," she said accusingly.  "You SHOULD be."

"I waited until I could focus my EXs enough to finish him.  Now that I have, nothing can stand in my way." 

Kizna's reply turned into a horrified moan as something warm and wet dripped onto her neck.  She refused to imagine what it might be, for fear of being right.

"It's win-win for me," Hiead continued.  "I kill you, I get one step closer to my final fate.  I kill you, and Zero crumples into nothing.  Either way, it's the end for you, Towryk.  Ironic how my first official act as a Pilot will be to murder the Top's Repairer, don't you think?"

"You're not a Pilot!  You're a monster!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere."  Hiead tightened his grip on her neck.  "Saki says hi."  With that, his other hand grabbed a fistful of Kizna's hair and tugged her head back roughly.

For a moment, Kizna thought he might snap her neck.  But that was when she felt the warm sensation on her neck and head where his hands touched her.  By then, they had gone from warm to hot, and from hot to burning.  She instantly recalled Hiead's second EX and screamed in fear as she fought harder than ever under him.

Suddenly, there was a very loud crunching sound, and what almost sounded like Hiead growling in pain.

"Kizna!" a voice shouted somewhere behind her.  "Can you hear me?!  KIZNA!!!"

"Zero?  ZERO?!" she cried, tears of pain and relief flowing down her face.  "Help me!!!"

"NO!" Hiead roared.  "She's MINE, Enna!  You can't have her!"

"Over…my…dead…body!" Zero grunted.

"Don't you DARE tempt me noAAAAAHHH!!!"

Hiead's weight suddenly left her back, and Kizna buried her face in the pillow, still writhing in pain and fear.  She could still hear the struggle going on behind her, and wished desperately for Zero to win.

"Kizna," said a gentle voice at her ear.  "Oh, Kizna, are you okay?"  A hand touched her shoulder.

"Wr…Wrecka?" Kizna sniffled, risking a glimpse and catching a flash of blue.

"Don't move, it…oh GOD what did he do to you…?!"

"Kizna?"  At her other ear this time, now Roose.  "Don't worry, Erts called for the doctors, and they—Wrecka, look OUT!"

There was a frightened squeal directly over Kizna's head, just before something heavy crashed onto her back.  

"You're DEAD, Towryk!" Hiead screamed in her ear, locking his hands around her neck.

"No," said a voice somewhat like Zero's, but not quite.  "This ends now, Hiead."

The last thing Kizna felt was searing heat and numbing cold wrestling on the back of her neck before she passed out.

* * * * *

"Hey.  Wake up," a voice whispered.

"You're not dreaming," another added.  "Well, you are, but…"

She opened her eyes hesitantly, not sure what to expect.

"Hiya," said Kizzie, waving down at her.  "You okay?"

"I…feel like I had a nightmare," she muttered.

"Well, you did," Kizna added quickly.  "Horrible one.  But it's all over, now, and we're all free."

"We…?" she asked uncertainly.

"Oh, she doesn't know about US yet," Kizzie whispered loudly.  "Maybe be if we named her?"

"Good idea," Kizna agreed with a nod.  "We'll call you…Partner!"

"Oooh, that's a GOOD name!" Kizzie chimed in excitedly.  "Cuz HE saved us, and he always says that!"

Partner stared at her two new…friends, she supposed.  "Um…who ARE you guys?"

"No one you need to worry about anymore," Kizna replied.  "Um…in fact, none of us exists."

"Separately," Kizzie added before Kizna shot her a look.  "Oops."

"Do I…know you two?" Partner asked suspiciously.

"Nope, complete strangers, that's us!" Kizzie said a bit too quickly.  She looked guilty for a moment, before bolting out of sight.

"What…WAS that?" Partner asked.

"Don't worry," Kizna said, patting her shoulder reassuringly.  "It all really was a dream.  You'll see…"

* * * * *

"Mmm…not dreaming," Kizna murmured, shaking her head.  "Get back here, you two…"

"Kizna?" Erts called softly.

She opened her eyes slowly.  "Hi, Erts.  Did they kill him yet?"

Zero's head popped into view.  "I WISH!"

"Zero," Erts said severely, before turning back to Kizna.  "How are you feeling, Kizna?"

"All numb," she answered truthfully.  "Can't feel anything.  Is it…really bad?" she asked in a tiny voice.

Erts looked at Zero, who seemed to be very interested in the wall all of a sudden.  "Well, it WAS, but…"

"But what?" Kizna asked.

"Do you…remember feeling…hot and cold?"

"YES!" Kizna cried excitedly, startling them both.  "I do!  What WAS that?"

"Hiead and-"

"The IMPORTANT thing," Zero interrupted, leaning in close, "is that she's okay."  He lowered his voice and stared at Kizna.  "You are, aren't you?" he asked, looking far more concerned now.

"I'm fine," Kizna replied, smiling at him.  Impulsively, she caught his hand and squeezed it, beaming when he returned the gesture.  "You saved me, didn't you, Zero?"

A strange look passed over Zero's face.  "Oh, no," he said quickly.  "Erts is the REAL hero.  You should've seen him, like a bat out of hell-"

"Zero!"

"Okay, angel out of heaven.  But a PISSED angel!"

"ZERO!"

"Will someone tell me what happened so I know who to thank?" Kizna snapped.

"All of us helped, one way or the other," Erts admitted.  "When I got there, Zero-"

"Kizna, you don't really wanna hear this now?" Zero asked, patting her hand.  "You just woke up, and…you don't wanna think about this RIGHT now, do you?"

There was something in his eyes that worried her.  "Zero, what is it?  What are you trying to hide?  You promised you wouldn't do that anymore.  Remember?"

A pained look flashed across his face.  "Kizna, I-"

"I'll tell her," Erts offered abruptly.

Zero paused, nodded, and returned to looking at the wall.  He seemed so dejected that Kizna moved closer, resting her head on his shoulder and squeezing his arm.  He glanced down at her, smiled briefly, and wrapped his arm around her, at least attempting to look somewhat happy.

Kizna caught Erts looking at them with a wide smile on his face.  "Erts…?"

"Oh, right," he said quickly, blushing.  "When I came in, I saw Zero trying to pry Hiead off you.  I wanted to help, but I didn't want to risk him touching me, so I reached into his mind and…"

"And what?" Kizna asked.

"…did something unpleasant," Erts said with some finality.  

Kizna smiled fondly at him.  "Go, Erts!"

He blushed, looking away.  "Well, he drove me to it.  You're my friend, and it was clear that Hiead was really trying to-"

"Kill me.  I gathered that, yeah," Kizna said quietly, wrapping her arms around Zero.  "Thanks, Erts."

"Of course.  I managed to…stun Hiead long enough for Zero to knock him out…or at least, to the floor, where he stopped moving for a minute.  While Wrecka & Roose were checking on you, he got back up and tried to finish what he started."

Kizna shivered noticeably, and Zero tightened his embrace slightly.

"This part is…really strange," Erts warned.  "We all saw what Hiead had done to you before.  It was…pretty bad, Kizna.  I thought you might even have some brain damage, aside from the burns.  The smell was horrible, and…and then it was all just gone.  All the damage, the burns, all of it was gone…after Zero and Hiead touched you…together, at the same time."

"Are you saying that maniac actually HEALED me?" Kizna asked in shock.

"I…think I should take it from here, Erts," Zero interrupted, glancing pointedly at the door.

Erts nodded and patted Kizna's hand.  "I'm glad you're safe, Kizna."

"Me, too."  She pulled him into a big hug and kissed his cheek.  "I won't forget this, Erts."

He smiled and left them alone.

"You're really okay?" Zero asked softly but anxiously.  "It doesn't hurt at all?"

"No, I can't even tell I was burned, except that I KNOW it was real," she replied, staring at him uncertainly.  "Zero…what did you do to me?  For me?"

"I'm not exactly sure myself, Kizna," he admitted, looking uncomfortable.  "I just know what Hiead was trying to do, and…that was enough.  I couldn't lose you."

"Because I'm your partner?" she guessed.

"Forget that.  I couldn't lose YOU," Zero insisted, as if it were a proven fact.  "I wasn't trying to save my partner, I was trying to keep Hiead from taking you away from me."

"He wouldn't have played as nice as you do," Kizna murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck.  "Anything else?"

"I don't know HOW I know, but…you won't be spacing out anymore."

"Yeah, I know," she said quietly.

"How?" he asked at once.

"Just…a feeling," Kizna replied, a strange smile on her face.  "Like it came to me in a dream."

"…you sure you're okay?"

She laughed.  "Yeah, no matter how weird I sound."

"Then…I'm glad you weren't hurt," Zero said softly, kissing her forehead tenderly.  "By either of them."

Kizna gave him a peck on the nose.  "I'm glad you run REALLY fast."

* * * * *

The shackles were a nice touch, Hiead thought.  They couldn't hold him if he'd really been trying, of course, but this way the staff of GIS could insist they'd done everything to stop him short of killing him.

He was not at all concerned about being asked to leave.  Even if he was, there was no guarantee that he would leave quietly, or that he wouldn't be back inside a week.  They could quote their rules and regulations all they wanted, but in the end, there was only one real choice for the next promotion.

Still, he had made some mistakes.  Perhaps taking his time with Kizna had not been wise.  But had he managed to kill her, Zero would've caused even more trouble.  Now they couldn't call him a killer, only a madman.  Perhaps forcing the connection with Ernn Laties had not been a good idea, either.  The cuts circling his head chose the worst times to bleed, and he was almost positive he'd damaged her inner workings just as much as she had damaged his.  Combined with the telepathic thrashing Erts had given him, Hiead wasn't even sure if he was in his right mind at the moment.

But then that had never really stopped him before, he noted with a grim smile.

The smile faded as a key clicked in the heavy lock, and the door slowly slid open.  Several armed guards entered first, followed by a very tall man.  Hiead was not impressed by the entourage, but made an attempt to seem uncomfortable.  Playing to their egos often made them turn their backs all the sooner.

"I trust, Mr. Gnr, that you will now find coexisting with Ms. Towryk somewhat less challenging," the tall man said quietly.  "I would hate to have to seek drastic measures of punishment, should anything of this nature reoccur."

Hiead thought that attitude was fairly lenient, but wisely chose not to comment on it.  He wondered absently if the man was waiting for him to speak.

Apparently, his silence was enough.  The tall man motioned to the guards, and they all left the room.  Instantly, a young girl in a green and black kimono entered.  Hiead was surprised to spot keys in her hand, but again, decided not to comment.

She moved behind him, carefully unlocking each of his shackles with a different key.

Hiead watched her in silence, his curiosity growing when she walked out and left the door wide open.  He stood up and followed her, even more surprised to find that all the guards were gone.  Something was definitely very strange about all this, but he wasn't going to complain.

He was certain that she knew he was following, but not once did she stop, pause, or even glance back at him.  It was as if she were determined to ignore the fact that he existed.  Hiead found that odd, since most people wanted to know exactly where he was at all times, for their own safety.

Eventually, they came to the docking bay.  Hiead paused in the doorway, more out of instinct than anything else.  There was something about being near all the Ingrids at once that made his skin crawl.

If the girl noticed his discomfort, she didn't show it.  Instead, she walked right up to Tellia Kallisto's console.

Hiead followed slowly, beginning to suspect why she had brought him here, but hardly able to believe it.  He watched her type in various commands, before the console beeped and said, "Waiting for New Pilot Designate."

The girl said nothing, but looked at him expectantly.

"You're giving me access to the Goddess," Hiead said slowly, even suspiciously.  "Why?"

"Tellia Kallisto is a Goddess of War," she replied simply.  "Right now, her need to fight is stronger than ever.  She has witnessed the power of your hatred, and she has chosen you to guide her wrath."

Hiead narrowed his eyes.  "And how do you know what she wants?"

"It is not what she wants, it is what she needs and demands.  As for how I know…"  She touched the Ingrid almost reverently.  "…she and I have always held a certain understanding."

It was just too easy, he knew.  But he would be a fool not to accept her invitation.  Tellia Kallisto was just the kind of Goddess he would need to show up Zero and carry out his promise to defeat all the Victim.  She would feed on his hatred, combine it with her own, and together they could be truly unstoppable.

"Hiead Gner," he said at last.

The console beeped its acceptance.  "New Pilot…Accepted.  Awaiting New Ingrid Designate."

"Omega," Hiead said at once.

"Kallisto," she supplied, not missing a beat.

"New Ingrid Designate…Accepted.  Omega Kallisto Now Online."

"This is the end," Hiead said faintly, staring up at the Ingrid…his Ingrid, now.  "We are the last assassins.  Let nothing escape our power, no foe escape our blade, no challenge escape our pride."

"Hiead-san."

He turned to look at her.  "What?"

She drew out a thin package and held it out to him.  "I thought you might desire a change of clothes."  Her eyes trailed only briefly over his current GOA standard issue workout uniform, which had plenty of rips and tears in it.

Hiead reached out and placed his hands firmly over hers.  "Do no think," he said quietly in a dangerous voice, "that I owe you anything.  It was only a matter of time before I arrived here."

"Of course," she replied.  "I am very pleased you were resourceful enough to arrive ahead of schedule."

"You're not afraid of me," he almost growled.

"I would hardly be a decent Repairer if I was, Hiead-san.  My duty is to assist your career as a Pilot.  I do not foresee any reason that we should not work well together."

For the moment, he was stumped.  No one had ever talked to him like that, as if they were actually comfortable around him.  No one…but Her.  It was strange, new…maybe even disturbing.  But for now, at least, he wouldn't have to break her to his will, if she was so ready to serve him.  Perhaps this partnership would really be just that, instead of the dictatorship he'd had with Ihkny.

He finally took the clothes from her.  "What is it that makes you…this way?"

"I have been sworn to the duties of a Repairer.  I fully intend to ensure that you never have any reason to be displeased."

He almost smiled.  "You'd practically be my slave."

She, however, did no such thing.  "If that is what it takes," she said smoothly, her eyes locking on his.

Now there was definitely something like Her inside of this girl, Hiead knew.  He couldn't put his finger on it, but somehow he knew this would all work out for the best when he looked into her eyes.  

Kazuhi watched him walk away in silence, stroking the Ingrid absently.  They had chosen well, she knew.  What she didn't know yet was just how well they had chosen…


	9. Chapter 9

Notes: If you're still here and not outraged over the last chapter, maybe I'm better at this than I thought.

Surely you don't expect anyone to welcome Hiead with open arms…?  (If you're wondering exactly what Erts did to "stun" Hiead last chapter, take another look at "His Brother's Keeper" after reading this)

The purple-haired wonder returns! (I attempted to keep one scene here from turning out too much like "Murasakige/No One Else," and I think I found a way…  ::insert happy bounce here:: )

Change

Chapter 9

Erts watched in silence as Tune leaned over Reneighd Klein's console.  They had barely spoken since Kizna's brush with death, and to be honest, he couldn't blame her.

There were many things that perhaps should've been done differently, or not at all.

Erts had long considered becoming a pacifist after the war ended, as a way to atone for any unnecessary pain and suffering he had dealt out during his service.  It was days like these that convinced him that devoting himself to religion was simply no longer an option, and maybe it never had been.  There were some things forgiveness simply didn't extend to include.

He was certain that Tune was upset about not being there when Kizna needed help.  Though he had pointed out, rather gently, that there was not much she could've done while Hiead was in the room.

Erts suspected that Tune's real problem was with what he had done.  After his first day as a Pilot, there was one thing Erts had sworn to himself that he would never find cause to do again.  Yet, Hiead had driven him to it, by attempting to take Kizna's life.  Gareas had never really forgiven him for that first time, nor had Erts totally forgiven himself.  Now, he didn't think he would ever be able to.

But it was not all Erts's fault.  So rarely did he use his EX as an offensive weapon, that when it was required, he merely acted on an instinctive level, lashing out with the most crippling thing he could muster at a moment's notice.  Even that had only stopped Hiead for a few seconds, so Erts was not at all worried about having caused him serious harm.

However, Erts refused to let himself regret attacking Hiead.  He would never become slack in the defense of those close to him, even if threatened by one of their own.  Had it been Tune in Kizna's place, he suspected he might've done far worse to Hiead than he had.  But, knowing how sensitive Tune was at the time, he decided not to mention that to her.  

"Erts?  Erts?"

He blinked and looked up. "Sorry, Tune.  I was thinking.  What did you say?"

Tune glanced over her shoulder at him.  "I asked if you knew what they decided to do with that boy?"

"I wouldn't know.  I've always thought it best to leave Hiead be and hope for the best, but clearly that's no longer an option.  I suppose it would depend on how they see him."

"How they…see him?" Tune asked slowly, worry in her tone.

"That's the tricky part.  Hiead is still very valuable to those in charge.  He was tied with Zero all through GOA and- that's no easy feat."  

"Erts," Tune said, turning to look at him.  "You can't mean they'd consider making him…a Pilot?!"

Before he could reply, Wrecka appeared.  "What are you two doing in here?  Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?" Erts asked.

"Leena's called a meeting.  It sounds really important, but no one knows the particulars."

"Do you…think it's about Tellia Kallisto's Pilot?" Tune asked.

"It almost has to be," Erts replied.  "Let's not keep them waiting."

* * * * *

Clay sighed heavily as he looked over Ihkny's latest report.  He could practically feel the emotion oozing from every word.

This would not do.

With a shake of his head, he tossed the report in the trash and bit his lip.  Perhaps he had overestimated Ihkny's ability to detach herself from the situation.  If she continued to write this way, he would have no choice but to ask her to leave.  That was something he did not want to do, for her sake and his own.

He almost didn't hear the knock a moment later.  "Come in," he said distractedly.  When there was no response after several seconds, he turned his chair around…and nearly fell out of it.

"I'm guessing you didn't expect me?" Saki asked quietly.

Clay all but leaped out of his chair, stopping a few feet from her.  "What…HOW did you…?"

"Hiead, believe it or not."

"What…?!"

"Don't worry, I just hitched a ride, so to speak."  She glanced around the dim room.  "So this is where you work…?"

"Occasionally.  Obviously, I wasn't expecting you, or…"

"Or what?"

"I might have been able to find a more…suitable place."  Clay paused and took her hands in his own.  "It's…good to see you again, Saki."

"Ditto.  Though I can't believe you haven't found my visit 'very interesting' yet."

"I was thinking it," he confirmed with a smile.  "But then I've always thought that about you."  Clay was almost certain that she blushed, and was positive that she at least looked away for a second.

"So.  Is there a tour?"

"Not really.  We're not exactly open to the public around here…unless…"

"Yes?"

"Are you busy?  Career-wise?"

"Well…I was volunteering in the medical wing on GOA…"

"There's always a need for additional nurses.  With your skills, I'm sure I could find a place for you…that is, if you'd be interested in staying for a while?"

"Hmm," Saki murmured, stepping closer to him.  "I'd have to say, Mr. Fortran, that I find that offer…"  She reached up to adjust his glasses with a smirk.  "…very interesting."

* * * * *   

The look on Leena's face said right away that this would not be a pleasant meeting.  All the same, it was a mandatory one, so at least no one was going to escape it.

Leena began with a moment of silence for Yu, in which she tried to remember him and decide how best to break the really bad news to the others at the same time.

"In light of our…recent loss, there will be a new Pi—excuse me…addition to our team.  I'm certain most of you already know him, so I won't even bother with an introduction."

And truly there was no need.  The only persons present with an excuse for not knowing Hiead were Gareas and possibly Kazuhi, and they both knew quite enough for their tastes.

Hiead was not at all affected by his lack of introduction, nor of the many dirty looks he got as he walked in.  He merely stopped remotely near Leena and leaned against the wall.  The black bodysuit he wore did nothing to help his image, which he had foreseen.  It did, however, add to his intimidation factor, which was, of course, what he had been going for all along.

"I realize nearly all of you are not exactly in agreement with this decision," Leena went on.  "I myself have some doubts as to the wisdom of it.  But rest assured that Hiead's place within this team has not come without certain restrictions."

"They forgot the muzzle," Gareas muttered.

Leena glared at him, but her heart wasn't in it.  "If there is any act of violence against another Pilot or Repairer, no matter how indirect the connection to him may seem, Hiead will be terminated without question.  Any Pilot or Repairer who purposely provokes Hiead will be terminated."

"This is NUTS!" Gareas shouted.  "He tried to kill Kizna!  Nobody's going to team up with that maniac!  I absolutely REFUSE to let this…this…MONSTER replace Yu Hikura!  It's a stain on his memory and everything he stood for!"

Leena sighed inwardly.  "Kazuhi has already agreed to stay on as Hiead's Repairer.  She has known of his impending arrival here for some time now."

Everyone (except Hiead) turned to look at Kazuhi, who did not seem at all concerned with the attention.

"Kazuhi," Gareas said firmly, stomping over to her.  "You can NOT be serious about this!"

"Do you ever recall a time when I was not serious about my duties, Gareas-san?" she replied coolly.

"Leave her alone, Garu," Zero said before anyone else could argue.  "Just be glad we've even got someone willing to work with him.  Arguing about it won't help.  Hiead's one of us now, whether we like it or not.  They kept him here for a reason, so keep that in mind before you lose yourself a damn great Pilot."  With that, he turned and left the room, followed at a distance by Kizna.

* * * * *

"Congratulations, Candidate 86: Yamagi Kushida.  You have proven yourself worthy.  You are now Top among First Troop."

Even seeing the words in print left Yamagi feeling…somewhat lost.  There was a part of him that wanted to be excited, but there didn't seem to be a point.  What WAS the point when Clay, Zero, Roose, and now Hiead had moved on without him?  He was the last of the late eighties on GOA, and he couldn't shake the feeling that that meant something…something bad.  

Lately, he had begun to doubt himself more than ever, despite the promotion.  He knew he could take most Candidates in a fair fight, but awaited the day when some up and coming hotshot would shoot him silly.  

He had humiliated himself only once by mentioning to Azuma, in an offhand manner, that he might benefit from advanced training.

Azuma had barked in short laughter and replied, "You're short enough as it is, 86."

Had Tsukasa not been there to restrain him, Yamagi might've lost himself a few ranks.

But it was more than the lack of confidence and the short jokes.  Yamagi truly felt like he wasn't meant to reach Pilot anymore.  No amount of coaching or encouragement would change his mind, either.

What Yamagi needed was, to be blunt, a miracle.

Whether the universe was in a giving mood or not, he got one exactly three days after his promotion.

Tsukasa, who seemed to be very excited about something, shook him awake.  That was not a good thing in Yamagi's mind, since he habitually slept only in boxers.  He had no idea if his Repairer was the type of girl that was easily tempted, and had absolutely NO desire to find out.

She all but dragged him out of bed and threw his clothes at him.  Yamagi was forced to dress with her standing right there, and refused to believe she took no pleasure from watching.   

Minutes later, she had dragged him all the way to his Pro-Ing, where she began to point excitedly to something.

Yamagi decided to humor her (after all, he had thus far) and looked.  It took him a few seconds to realize just what he was looking at, and even then, part of him would never believe this had actually happened outside of a dream.

Because his eyes were insisting that THE legendary Teela was sitting on HIS Pro-Ing's shoulder.

"Yamagi Kushida," she said as she hopped down, in a voice like fluttering butterfly wings, "I wish to speak with you."

Fortunately, Tsukasa shut Yamagi's mouth for him before Teela got too close to notice.

* * * * *

Erts had intended to have a serious talk with Kazuhi ever since he'd learned of her new…Pilot.

First, though, he had spent a few hours with Emily, trying to collect his thoughts and emotions.  There was simply no better place to meditate than in his Ingrid.  He wondered if that was because of his EX, Reneighd Klein's EX-specific design, or because he thought of Emily as almost family now.

He did not think it coincidence when he emerged from the cockpit to find Kazuhi at her own console.

Given his last success with her, Erts hoped this confrontation would not be so close-minded.  He knew Kazuhi to be very stubborn when she believed she was correct in doing something.  Erts did not intend to tell her NOT to work with Hiead, exactly.  He merely wanted to persuade her to think this through very carefully.  If anything were to happen her, after his promise to Yu—no, to himself—there would be no stopping the murder that occurred next, and Hiead would find himself as the victim that time around.

Kazuhi did not appear at all uncomfortable when he approached, nor did she look overly inviting.  The best word that Erts could think of to describe her was occupied.  Still, he was determined to speak with her.

Erts stopped a safe distance away, then rethought that and moved until he was directly beside her.

"How are you feeling, Kazuhi-san?"

"The same as ever, I suppose," she replied, not looking up from her work.

"Should I come back later?" Erts asked, misinterpreting her answer.

"Only if you find something wrong with speaking to me now," Kazuhi said.

"I didn't want to distract you.  You seem…very busy."

"I am.  I have never had a new Pilot before, and it seems there are…many changes that must be made.  Very precise adjustments regarding Pilot performance.  I have yet to see Hiead-san in battle, and am not accustomed to his…style of fighting."

"Do you believe he is a good Pilot?"

She paused.  "I believe he will do what must be done, in the end."

Erts considered that for a few minutes.  "May I ask you a personal question, Kazuhi-san?"

"Yes, of course."

"Does your accepting Hiead…have anything to do with Yu?"

Kazuhi stopped what she was doing, but did not quite look upset.  Her expression was more ponderous than anything else.  "Perhaps.  While no one could ever take his place in my heart, I knew Omega Kallisto should not be without a Pilot for very long.  We each had a different way of mourning our loss, and hers is to avenge."

"She…speaks to you?" Erts asked in obvious surprise.

"We understand each other."

"Have you been inside her?"

"When I retrieved my brother's body, that was the first time.  Later, I went back to clean up.  Those were the only times.  But she did not call me during either."

"Then…do you know if she is happy?  With Hiead?"

"She has never felt what you or I would call happiness.  It is not in her nature to do so.  If she were displeased with Hiead, I am certain one of us would know by now."

"Are you displeased with him?"

Kazuhi looked at him for the first time.  "My feelings toward him are hardly a concern, Erts-san."  

"They are to me," Erts insisted.

"I expected nothing less from you.  Rei-sama will more than likely come to say the same."

"But you DO understand that Hiead is dangerous, don't you?"

"All Pilots are," Kazuhi replied.  "That is why they are chosen: to be warriors."

"He's not like the others, Kazuhi.  Doesn't it bother you that he tried to kill Kizna?"

"I realize I can say nothing to reassure you of my safety.  But trust me when I say this is something that I must do.  I do not expect you to understand, but I ask you to respect my choice."  

"All I'm asking is that you think about what you're doing.  To be honest…I'm very concerned about you.  Forgive me if I go too far in saying this, but…I feel responsible for your well-being."

"I have no doubt you will be accessible should I ever need you," she said quietly.

"Are you sure you don't now?"  Erts placed a hand on her shoulder.  "If there's anything I can do…"

"You can do as I have just asked.  Please do not question me any further, Erts-san."

"I apologize, Kazuhi-san."  He lowered his voice a bit.  "I will try my best to respect your wishes.  But you must realize that when you place yourself in obvious danger this way…it is exceedingly difficult for me to just stand by.  I have…certain feelings for you, and I will not allow serious harm to come to you if it is in my power to prevent it."  

Erts was not sure, but he could've sworn there was something of a smile on Kazuhi's face, if only for a second.

"You know," she murmured, "you are not my brother, Erts-san."

"I know.  But that doesn't mean I won't watch over you as he did."  Erts took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her waist.  "I won't lose anyone else dear to me to this war.  Never again."

 "Hiead-san is here to end the war as much as you or Rei-sama is.  I will make sure he has plenty of other outlets for his frustration."  Kazuhi gently squeezed his arm.  "I must get back to work now."

"He's still clingy," Hiead remarked when Erts was gone.  "I don't like that."

"Erts is rarely so physical, I assure you," Kazuhi remarked dryly.  "It was…a welcome change."

Hiead grunted as he stepped out of Omega Kallisto's cockpit.  "I won't have you distracted.  Let him cling to his own Repairer."

"I think you will find that Erts is harmless, assuming you have no plans to harm anyone here."

"Make no assumptions about my plans."

"Is everything within the Ingrid to your liking?" Kazuhi asked.

"Battle will be the true test," he answered shortly.

* * * * *

"Zero?  Can I ask you something?"

"Let me guess," Zero said slowly.  "You want to know why I, of all people, stuck up for Hiead."

Kizna frowned.  "No, I was wondering why you stuck up for Hiead, who tried to kill me earlier this week?" 

"I want to tell you he was mainly after the Victim, not you."

"But you can't?"

"All I can say is that he wouldn't have minded having to kill you to get to it."

"And this is supposed to make me feel better how, Zero?"

"It's not."  Zero sighed.  "Look, Kizna.  Hiead will make an incredible Pilot and we both know it.  If that means we have to put up with…him…then we just have to deal."

Kizna rubbed her arms, looking uneasy.  "I'll never be comfortable around him.  I mean, I never was, but now…"

Zero cupped her face in his hands.  "He's never gonna touch you again.  I promise I'll keep you safe."

"Zero, you-"

"I said I promise I'll protect you."

"But-"

"Kizna.  I mean it.  I won't let anyone hurt you.  Especially not Hiead."

"…you're serious, aren't you?" she asked in a small voice.

"It's what good boyfriends do," he replied with a grin.  "So I hear."

"But…you're not REALLY my boyfriend," Kizna pointed out.

"Well, maybe I'll apply for the job one day…if you're still hot in a few years."

Kizna chose to ignore the insult.  "You think I'm hot?"

"Why else would I want to pretend to be your boyfriend?"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"I haven't decided," he answered truthfully.  "Did it sound like one?"

"I haven't decided, either.  I guess it made me feel better…a little."

"But I meant what I said," Zero stated.  "I will protect you."

"Yeah, I got that," Kizna murmured with a smile.  "You're a good fake boyfriend."

"You mean pretend boyfriend.  I am not a fake."

"You just keep telling yourself that…"


	10. Chapter 10

Notes:  Sorry about the delay.  School-related stress mounting once again, so the next chapters will most likely have long stretches between them.  Not much I can do about that, so sorry again.

I know the Goddesses appear a certain way in the anime and the tanks.  But you have to understand, I've long forgotten the anime and I don't have any tanks, so I'm describing them the way I feel like picturing them.  Besides, any worthwhile god can change its appearance based on who's looking, so there.

Warning: Strange images on abuse and spirituality ahead.

Change

Chapter 10

Zero had always known that he and Hiead would never agree, especially if they became Pilots at the same time.  There were certain things he expected of Hiead, and certain things that he did not.  There were things he would accept from Hiead that no one else would ever get away with.

The worst part being that Hiead knew all of this, and planned to exploit it.

No one said a thing that first practice session, when Omega Kallisto kept clipping Ernn Laties.  Even when Zero emerged with bloody, jagged scratches decorating both arms, no one said a word.  Kizna alone paused long enough to shoot Hiead her most venomous glare, which he returned with a wicked smile.

Predictably, a gulf formed between Hiead & Kazuhi and the others.  Erts was the only one apparently not aware of it, though even he made no attempt to approach Hiead.  He had tried only one to reason with Zero, who was of the opinion that Kazuhi was perfectly capable of looking after herself.

Gareas was furious with the whole situation.  He still thought that he should be Top, and now that Hiead was in the picture, it was clear to him that it would never happen.  What made him angriest was that if he even hinted at taking Zero's place, they'd call it rebellion.  Yet, Hiead could practically tear Zero apart in practice sessions, and they called it healthy competition.  Ironically, nobody every thought Zero looked too healthy afterwards.  In fact, it was rare that he didn't have to report for medical treatment after practice.

In the midst of all the anger, no one but Wrecka noticed how much Roose was quietly improving.  He did his best to avoid any interaction with the others, and it seemed to do wonders for his abilities.  He was more focused now than she had ever seen him, though she couldn't figure out why that should be.

* * * * *

Zero was not at all surprised to find Saki instead of one of the usual nurses in the infirmary.  "Hey, Saki," he murmured, plopping down in front of her and stretching his wounded arm across the table.  "It's not as bad as it looks."

Saki began to say something, then decided against it as she got a good look at the deep scratches.  "I can't believe you're acting like they're nothing."

"I've seen what happened to some of the others," Zero replied solemnly.  "It's nothing."

She decided not to argue the point.  "Does it hurt much?"

"He didn't poison me, Saki.  Ingrids can't do that."  

"That's not what I asked you, Zero," she snapped, starting to get annoyed.

"Okay.  Yeah, it stings.  Happy?"

"Not until I've fixed you up, no."  Saki took a certain pleasure in watching him cringe as she sprayed on some antiseptic.  "Does this happen often?"

"It will," he answered, apparently not concerned.

"Where's Kizna?"

"I made her stay and look after Ernn Laties.  Seeing this would only upset her."

"She was worried about you, no doubt.  Do you really think she'll be able to make repairs while she's thinking of you?"

Zero shrugged.  "Kizna's got a good head when it comes to things like that.  She knows the best way she can keep me alive is by making sure the Ingrid's in peak condition."

"So I guess you just want me to patch you up so you can get hurt all over again?"

"Hey, I don't LIKE getting hurt.  But you can't be surprised he reacts to me this way."

"I'm surprised that YOU are reacting THIS way.  Don't you care what happens to you?"

"There's a list of things I care about, Saki.  That's not one of the top spots."

"Well, it should be," she muttered.  

"No, it shouldn't," he snapped, suddenly angry.  "If it were, we'd all be dead right now."

Saki stared at him.  "…sorry," she said after a long moment.  She finished wrapping up his arm in silence.

"Thanks."  Zero stretched and rotated his arm experimentally.  "It'll hold…until next time."

"You're not the same person you used to be," Saki murmured abruptly.

"No.  I guess I can't be," Zero agreed as he moved to the door.  "Say hi to Ihkny for me."

* * * * *

Kizna was not entirely comfortable with Ernn Laties yet.  She still largely thought of that name as belonging to Teela, and you didn't just address Teela's Ingrid…which was why she had not tried to talk to the Goddess, yet.  Maybe Kizna would've felt better if she and Zero had named the Goddess, and maybe not.  But if Zero had a reason for not changing the name just yet, she would not argue the point.  

It was just…odd, like looking after a sometime friend's grandmother.  You knew to be careful, but you could never fully relax around her, since you were always worried something would go wrong.  And as Kizna was the Repairer, there were only so many places the blame could go if something DID go wrong.

So she always approached Ernn Laties with sincerity and respect, especially after Zero had abandoned her.

Despite the fact that they weren't on speaking terms, Kizna spent many long hours doing nothing but making sure the Ingrid's armor sparkled.  Ironically, all that did was keep Kizna informed of who spent the most time with the other Ingrids…sort of.

There were people like Erts, who, while quiet, you could always at least see them coming or going.

Then there were people like Hiead, who just appeared, for no other apparent reason than to scare anyone watching half to death.  The really bothersome thing was that you could never tell where Hiead was unless you went looking for him.  Half the time, he would just suddenly step out of Omega Kallisto, having been inside for hours on end.  There was really no other place he frequented, not even his own room (which had been Yu's).

Kizna often envied the connection Erts had with Reneighd Klein.  He seemed so very comfortable with her (and within her), no matter the time or place.  It was almost as if they were related in some mysterious way, though maybe that wasn't far from wrong.

She did not realize he slept in the Ingrid until late one night, when he came stumbling out of the cockpit, drenched in sweat and white as a sheet.

"Erts?" she asked hesitantly.

His head snapped up, but the fearful look in his eyes faded to relieved recognition as he slumped against the Ingrid, panting heavily.

Kizna ran to him at once, carefully helping him up.  "Bad dream?" she guessed, giving his arm what she hoped was a reassuring squeeze.

Erts shook his head slightly.  "Nightmare," he muttered.

"Want to talk about it?" she offered, gently rubbing his back.

He shook his head again.  "Don't…tell anyone?"

"Our little secret," Kizna promised.  "But…was it really that bad?"

"Horrible," he whispered softly, wiping sweat from his face.

"Are you sure I can't do anything?" she asked anxiously.  "I could call Tune-"

"No.  I wish you could help, but…I'll be fine.  Thank you, Kizna."

Kizna frowned.  "I don't feel right leaving you like this, Erts…after what you did for me…"

He managed a tired smile.  "You owe me nothing but your friendship.  I'll be okay, I promise."

"Okay…"  She stood up, watching him as she backed down the ramp.  Finally, she turned and left him.

Erts sighed and buried his face in his hands, trying his best to erase the final images of the nightmare from his mind.  He was totally unaware of a pair of narrowed, red eyes watching him closely.

* * * * *

Ihkny firmly believed she was getting better at these little tasks Clay gave her.  She barely ever burst into tears at the sight of Kizna's smile anymore, and figured within a few months, she might be as reserved as Clay.

Most of that, however, was due to her latest task: dissect Erts Cocteau.  Not in the literal sense, of course, but it was the word that Clay had used, and now that Ihkny thought about it, this was rather like a science class.  Erts made for a very interesting subject, especially when he had no idea he was being watched.  

He was nothing like the other Pilots, she noticed at once.  He did not have Zero's bravery, nor did he possess Gareas's strength, Roose's optimism, and certainly not Hiead's coldness.  Though he at first appeared to get along with everyone, Ihkny realized that Erts actually picked his associates quite carefully.  The only people he was completely at ease with were Zero, Kizna, Tune, and Kazuhi.  Interacting with anyone else required some degree of automatic mental and emotional shielding. 

And then something very new and unexpected emerged.  Erts began to draw in upon himself, becoming paler, jumpy, and generally nervous at all times, especially around the Repairers.  It was hard to pinpoint at first, but gradually, Ihnky was almost positive that the source of Erts's sudden anxiety was one Kazuhi Hikura, and, quite possibly, her partnership with Hiead.

* * * * *

Hiead was not used to people seeking him out.  In general, it was a stupid idea in the first place, and usually not very rewarding for anyone involved.  Frankly, he wouldn't have minded at all if everyone else suddenly just dropped dead and left him totally alone.  In fact, there were nights when he had wished for it in dreams.

In short, he was more than surprised when someone…knocked…on his Ingrid.   

He knew at once that only four people would be stupid enough to do such a thing, and since it was a knock instead of a kick, he eliminated Gareas and Kizna.  Surfacing reluctantly, he snarled inwardly upon recognizing the intruder as Erts.  Well, he knew very well he was bringing upon himself, so no use in being considerate about it.

Hiead stuck only his head out of the cockpit.  "What."

Erts gave the impression of being very uncomfortable…not that it mattered to him in the least, but at least he was suffering just as much by the conversation, if not more.  "Can I talk to you?"

"The real question is how long I'm willing to listen if you do start to talk."

"It's about Kazuhi," Erts continued, apparently certain that Hiead would listen now.

"And?"

"Has she…said or done anything that might seem…odd to you?"

"She speaks highly of you, if that's what you mean," Hiead snapped.

Erts sighed.  "Very amusing.  But I meant more along the lines of…abuse?"

Hiead blinked.  "Abuse.  You came here because you think she's been badmouthing you behind you back?"

"No!"  Erts was clearly weary of the conversation already, but for some reason, insisted on continuing it.  "I meant…has she done anything…harmful…to you?"

Perhaps they both realized how idiotic it sounded the moment he said it, or maybe Hiead was still reeling from the shock…and, quite possibly, the absurdity.

"You…you think she's abusing ME?" Hiead asked, a step away from full blown chortling.

Erts said nothing, but his lips tightened into a thin line.

"So what are you?  Jealous?" Hiead laughed.  "Where do you GET this stuff?  Enna?  Because he's never come up with anything this funny before."

"Hiead, I'm…I'm trying to be serious."

"So you admit that it sounds ridiculous.  Yet you came down here and pulled me out of my meditation just to make me laugh at you.  Well, congratulations.  You did make me laugh.  In fact, you've made it impossible to continue meditation, because I'll probably never be able to stop grinning long enough to regain my focus.  And because your idiocy is so entertaining, I won't hurt you.  Not physically, anyway."

Hiead climbed out and walked past him.  "You know," he said as he reached the bottom of the ramp, "there were a lot of things I would never had considered you.  Especially not a comedic genius.  Tonight, you've proved me wrong."

Erts was not sure how long he stood there afterwards, but his cheeks were still burning when someone touched his shoulder.  "Aren't you done laughing yet, Hiead?"

"Erts-san?"

He yanked away at once, nearly slamming into Omega Kallisto.  "Kazuhi-san…"

"I have never known my touch or my voice to distress you so," she said quietly.

If Erts had been in any condition to read her mind, he might've realized that she was hurt.  "I've been…under some stress lately."

"Because of me."

"I…no…"

"Please do not lie to me, Erts-san.  It insults my intelligence, your honor, and our relationship."

He could not come up with a single thing to say to that…especially not the truth.

"It is one thing if you do not wish to discuss your problems with me.  But when I am clearly having a negative effect on your well-being, it concerns me as a person…and as your friend.  Please let me know if there is something I could do to ease-"

"There is…only one thing," Erts said.  "But we've already discussed it and you seem determined not to change your mind…so there is nothing you can do, I suppose."

"And you expect me to stand by and watch you suffer?  Wasn't it you that told me that was something you could never do?"

"Yes.  But maybe, Kazuhi-san, you're stronger than either of us knows.  You have already proven that much to me, just by agreeing to become Hiead's Repairer."

"Do you hate me then?" Kazuhi asked.

Erts shook his head.  "I could never do that."

"Then do you…still feel the same about me…as you once did?"

Erts stared at her for a long moment.  "My feelings," he said at last, "have most definitely…changed."

That answer did not satisfy Kazuhi.  Without warning, she raised her hand to his face.

Erts instantly recoiled, whether he meant to or not.

"You fear me," she whispered.  It was not a question.

Erts said nothing.

"I cannot even begin to imagine what you find could frightening about me, unless it is Hiead-san that truly frightens you."  She turned and began to leave.

He shook his head sadly.  "You don't know how much I wish it was him, Kazuhi-san…"

* * * * *

It was in the ninth hour that he first sensed her approach.  He was quickly getting better at knowing what she wanted of him and what he needed of her, so it was all very simple now.  There were no disagreements and barely even conversation.  He himself was sometimes forced to speak to make his intentions clear, but she was always so easy to read, and so she never spoke.

It was a shame, because he imagined her voice might be the most enchanting thing he'd ever heard.

She came up the hill with long, steady strides, closing the distance faster than most men would or could.  Despite that, she gave every indication that she was a woman and little else.  Her face was a painted a ghostly white, with red slashes down her cheeks.  He had never gathered the courage to ask if they were paint as well, and knew he never would.  It was not really his place to know, nor was it her wish to tell.

"You're back," he said as she drew closer.  "How was it?"

She did not answer with words, and that was her way, her choice.  The wind sighed around them, catching her long, raven hair and tossing it up and behind her.  She sank slowly to the ground behind him and draped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're headed for destruction either way.  Does that result please you?  Does it matter whether they are destroyed…or if it's you?"

One of her hands dipped lower, gently tracing the lines of his chest.

"It matters to me, at least.  If anything should happen to you…if you should come back…changed, or not come back at all…it would be…wrong, somehow."

Her other hand came up to cup and stroke his chin.

"How can you be so calm about it?  Don't you care what happens to you?  Don't you care if I care what-"

She pressed a finger to his lips and slid into his lap.  With one hand, she turned his face to the stars.

"You know it's not the same.  Stars are meant to die, eventually.  You're not a star."

She smiled sadly and nodded, stretching her thin, powerful arms to the night sky.

"You shouldn't be so ready to die.  A true warrior fights without fear of or thought of death."

Her lips trembled, as if she were giggling silently.  

"If you made the rule, you should be more than familiar with it.  No more talk of dying.  It's not as significant as they make it out to be."

She kissed his nose and then his forehead, leaving faint traces of crimson on his face.

"Please be careful with my sister.  She is strong…but not in the same way."

She caressed his cheek tenderly.

"I know.  I miss her, too…"   He fell into her embrace and let her scent comfort him.


	11. Chapter 11

Notes: I know what you're thinking.  Why is Erts afraid of Kazuhi?  If not, you should be.  More on that this time.  You'll also get an idea of what Hiead is planning in that evil little mind of his.

Warning: Erts's dream is of a very graphic nature.  It's as close as I'm getting to a lemon…and there is a reason for it, believe it or not.

Change

Chapter 11

They never really discussed the fact that, all too often, they were of the same mind.  Zero would've found it mildly interesting for about an hour, and Kizna would've scoffed at the idea entirely.

Neither, however, could explain why they ended up doing so many of the same things in the same places at the exact same time.

Once, Kizna might have accused Zero of copying her just to be annoying or because he was bored.  Now, she was not quite so strongly individual, and generally chalked it up to being around each other so much.  It wasn't so much annoying now as it was just a little weird…maybe even a bit endearing.  These strange little occurrences always seemed to hint that they did belong together after all, that they were meant to be partners, and she could never seem to get angry over that.

Zero didn't seem bothered, either.  Lately, he was always overjoyed to spend time with her, for reasons beyond her own understanding.  Maybe Hiead had given him too many blows to the head, or maybe he was just being Oddly Affectionate Zero again (he was better than Incredibly Annoying Zero, at least).  He never failed to find something for them to do together, whether it was discussing battle strategy, or just passing time with a game he'd thought up.  

Perhaps it was best that neither realized how close they were slowly growing, how quickly and effortlessly they had adapted to this new life merely by drawing strength from each other.  

* * * * *

Roose was not certain what had happened in the last few hours.

The last thing he remembered was lying in his bed with Wrecka curled up next to him.

Now, suddenly, he was in the midst of a heated battle.

His first thought was that he would have to convince Wrecka to take it easy on him.  His second was that a Victim as big as his Ingrid probably shouldn't be heading straight at him like that.

"Roose!  ROOSE!" Erts shouted again over the connection.  Clearly, he'd been doing that for some time.  "Get out of the way, it's right on top of you!!!"

Wondering how he could've possibly missed the proximity alarms that were going off, Roose sent all power to a central shield, braced for impact, and hoped he wouldn't break anything, himself included.

The Victim slammed into him with the force of a rather large runaway train, and carried them both several yards before deciding to become a bashing and beating kind of runaway train.

"Roose!  Hit it with an EMP right now!" Zero ordered.

"What?  Why?!" Roose shouted back.

"So it won't move out of the way when Garu shoots it!"

"When he WHAT?!" Roose shrieked.  But already he could see Eeva Leena moving into firing range, and since he had no desire to be hit, did as Zero told him.

The EMP stunned the Victim for about three seconds…and then it just became an annoyance.

"It's too big!  Shoot it, shoot it!" Roose cried.

"It'll move if I do!" Gareas snapped.

"SHOOT IT!" 

"Do you WANT me to shoot you, kid?!"

"You'll have to…once I'm in too much pain to STOP SCREAMING!!!  SHOOT!"

Suddenly, there was a horrible shriek, and then silence.

"Shoot now," Hiead said calmly.

Gareas honestly considered shooting HIM, especially since the psycho had just buried Omega Kallisto's sword in the Victim…and more importantly, in Megami Senshi's midsection.  But the Victim was still struggling, so with a deep breath, he took aim and filled the monster (the one not passing itself off as a Pilot, that is) with holes.

Afterwards, Hiead removed the sword without a word and headed back to GIS.

Gareas wanted to complain as soon as they got back, but he knew it would do no good.  Anyone in charge would see the situation as he first had.  Pinning the Victim down had been necessary to keep from accidentally shooting Roose, and Hiead HAD pinned it down, even if it meant damaging Roose not quite by accident.

Anyway, Roose had assured them on the way back that there wasn't MUCH blood, and that he would probably be fine in a few days…

* * * * *

Kizna was in the middle of a very intense thumb-wrestling match when she heard a voice in her head.

~"Is this a bad time?"~

She scowled as the temporary distraction allowed Zero to get an easy pin.  ~"Yes, but come on in, Erts."~

Zero was still grinning over his victory when Erts walked into the room.  "Erts!" he cried happily.  "Feeling competitive?"  He twitched his thumbs eagerly.

"I don't think Erts came to vie for the title, Zero," Kizna said pointedly.  "Besides, we both know I'm getting it back tomorrow."

Zero stuck his tongue out at her.  "So what brings you here, Erts?"

"A dream," Erts said simply.

"THE dream?" Kizna asked, leaning forward.

Erts sighed.  "Yes."

"What dream?" Zero asked at once.  "Why wasn't I told?"

"You weren't there," Kizna said quickly.  "Go on, Erts."

"Well…it was a bad dream."

Zero blinked.  "There had BETTER be more to it than that."

"It's…difficult to describe."

"You mean you can't remember?" Kizna guessed.

"No, I do.  I'm…afraid you'll laugh."

Zero frowned.  "Why would we laugh at a bad dream?"

"Hiead did."

"Well, your first mistake was telling that maniac instead of me," Kizna huffed.  "I bet he didn't ask to hear it, either."

Erts shook his head.  "No.  But the dream concerned him, so I-"

"No WONDER it was a bad dream!" Zero said with a smirk.

"Can I finish, please?" Erts asked.

"Sorry."

Erts took a deep breath.  "I…I think I saw Omega Kallisto…her true form, I mean."

Zero frowned and started to protest (perhaps that she was beautiful and not at all scary), but Kizna silenced him with an elbow to the ribs.

"She was…upset about something.  Then…she put her hands on Kazuhi's shoulders, and…passed something to her."

"You mean she handed Kazuhi something?" Kizna asked.

"No, she passed it…through her hands, but directly into Kazuhi's body."

"…you mean she possessed Kazuhi?" Zero asked slowly.

Erts shot him a strange look.  "Yes, I suppose I do."

"And then what?"

"Kazuhi…she was different…not in a good way, but I can't describe it any better than that."

"And that's what scared you?" Kizna guessed, sounding sympathetic.

Erts nodded.  "Yes, but…there's more.  Kazuhi went to Hiead and…"

"What?" Zero asked.

"I…I can't say it."  Erts hung his head.

"She did something bad?" Zero guessed.  "She kissed him???"

"…worse than that."

"She slept with him?!" Kizna asked in horror.

"…getting closer," Erts muttered.

"I can't really imagine anything worse than that," Kizna admitted.

"So it definitely involved sex?" Zero asked, earning a glare from Kizna.  "What?!  I thought we were guessing?"

"Yes, it did," Erts admitted.

Kizna stared at him.  "I'm out of guesses.  Maybe my mind just won't let me think of anything worse than sleeping with Hiead…"

"What, did she beg him first?" Zero asked at last.

Kizna rolled her eyes.

Erts looked away.  "She didn't ask…"

"She demanded?"  Zero sounded shocked.

"She didn't ask," Erts repeated, placing emphasis on the last two words.

"…you're not saying she…?"

"Yes, Zero."

"…what?" Kizna asked, looking between them.  "What?!"

Zero whispered in Kizna's ear.

Kizna blinked and looked at Erts.  "I think I know why Hiead laughed."

Erts closed his eyes.  "He has already pointed out the comedic value, believe me."

"I have to say, Erts, that's a messed up dream," Zero declared.  "And let me assure you that it IS a dream."

"You can say THAT again," Kizna agreed.

"If Kazuhi was really going to jump someone, Hiead would be LAST on the list…if he was even on it to begin with.  I mean, she'd probably jump ME first."

Erts glared at him. 

"Or you!"

"Why does everyone think I'm jealous?!" Erts cried.  "This is not something I want to experience!"

"Erts, try to see it from a feminine perspective," Kizna said.  "When guys do picture girls having sex, it's usually with them and generally a good thing."

"But it WASN'T ME!"

"Yeah, we know, but still.  You pictured Kazuhi having sex with Hiead."

"But she was RAPING him, Kizna!"

"…wait.  Did he enjoy it?" Zero asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"If he enjoyed it, you could argue it was just sex…not that it makes it any better.  It's STILL Hiead…"

Kizna rolled her eyes.  "Okay, CLEARLY Zero is jealous.  Anyway, you said Kazuhi was possessed by Omega Kallisto.  She didn't WANT to do it, right?  And maybe Hiead was possessed, too?"

Erts shrugged.  "Now that I think about it, he wasn't enjoying it…he looked…out of it, like he didn't know what was happening."

"Wait, that could mean he was enjoying it!" Zero protested.

"He wasn't!" Erts insisted angrily. 

"How would you know?  You were just watching, and I know YOU'VE never-"

"Zero," Kizna said firmly.

"Well, he hasn't!  Anyway, what did Hiead say when you told him?"

"He…asked if I was jealous."

"Are you?" Kizna asked.  "That he spends more time with Kazuhi, I mean?"

"…it's possible," Erts said after a moment.

"You miss her, don't you?" Kizna asked softly.

"Kizna, you're missing the point."

"Why are you getting defensive?  It's a simple ques-"

"Look, we all know that Erts likes Kazuhi," Zero interrupted.  "That's just FACT."

Erts blushed.

"What we don't know is what brought on this dream.  Erts, lately I've seen you avoiding Kazuhi like the plague.  So if you're NOT jealous, then you must be afraid that you're next on her list of boys to corrupt."

"Assuming it IS just boys," Kizna murmured, an odd expression on her face.

"I'd rather not think that far ahead," Erts said through clenched teeth.

"But you can't seriously believe that Kazuhi would ever do that to you?" Kizna asked.

"It was a highly realistic dream," Erts argued, though he sounded doubtful himself.

Zero shook his head.  "If Kazuhi really wanted you, Erts, I think she'd ask first.  I mean, you're not even a couple, so it's just common decency to."

Kizna sighed heavily.  "Zero, SHUT UP.  Erts, it was a dream.  I think you're safe.  The only thing you have to worry about is hurting Kazuhi's feelings by not interacting with her as much."

"I'd suggest never telling anyone else about the dream," Zero said.

"OR this conversation," Kizna quickly added.

* * * * *

Hiead was not surprised to find Kazuhi at Omega Kallisto's console at such a late hour.  He had quickly realized that there was no such thing as working late to Kazuhi, only working.  Though, he was struck by a sudden urge to tell her about Erts's "warning" to him, just to see how she would react.  Somehow, he doubted she would find it as funny as he had.

She did not look up from the console, and so he was almost startled when she finally addressed him.

"Did you need something, Hiead-san?"

"How long are you going to be working this time?" he asked as he moved up the ramp.

She stopped and turned to look at him.  "Did you want to be alone with her?"

Hiead stopped in front of the Ingrid.  "As if your presence would make a difference."

"Shall I leave you, then?" she asked, apparently choosing to ignore the insult.

"No.  I have some demands."

Any other Repairer might have given him an odd look at the very least.  Kazuhi merely stared at him expectantly.

"The Ingrid isn't meeting my needs.  It must be faster…stronger…better."

"You want me to make her more like Ernn Laties?" she guessed.

"An admirable start, but no," he answered.  "I want you to make Omega Kallisto more like all the other Ingrids combined."

Kazuhi blinked.  "That will take a considerable amount of time, Hiead-san."

"Then you'd better get started, hadn't you?"  Hiead reached up and carefully ran his fingers across the Ingrid's dark armor.  "I want to unleash her true power."

"Hers, Hiead-san?  Or yours?"

He looked at her over his shoulder.  "Would it matter to the designs?"

"Yes," she said simply.

"Do you have any love for the Victim?"

"No."

"Then build something that will eradicate them."  He began to walk away.  
  


"I must warn you, Hiead-san," Kazuhi said at once.

"Warn me of what?"

"What you have asked for will cause a severe drain on your EX.  In fact, it would draw all its power almost exclusively from your EX.  Is this acceptable to you?"

"If it will allow me to destroy the Victim more efficiently, do it."  With that, he left her.

Kazuhi stared at his back for a moment, then turned to begin the extensive remodeling of Omega Kallisto.


	12. Chapter 12

Notes: From the reviews of last chapter, I definitely have your attention now.  Good.  Again, there IS a reason for the dream, to be revealed later on.

None of the Goddesses will refer to Hiead by name as they would with Zero.  I just think it would imply a closeness that isn't really there.  Hiead is only interested in one Goddess, after all…

Change

Chapter 12

"They're not going to go away on their own, you know."

"But why do they have to be so BIG?" Roose complained, picking up one of the large pills.

"How big is the hole Hiead put in your ribs?" Zero asked, seemingly innocently.

Roose shot him a dirty look.  "Point taken."

"Then take your pills and quit whining.  It's one thing if Hiead kills you.  It's entirely another if you do by not doing what the doctors tell you."  Zero looked down at his own plate.  "That is what got Yu, after all."  He didn't like to mention Yu's name, especially around Roose, but the ploy had the desired effect.

The pills were gone in instant, though Roose looked as if he'd taken them too fast.

"Did he ever…tell anyone?" Roose asked after he caught his breath.

"Never," Zero replied faintly.  "None of the medical staff knew, either.  Of course, they didn't have any files on his family's history, so there was no way they COULD know.  Kazuhi told me most blood tests would come back clean unless they looked specifically for the one thing he did have."

"You and…Kazuhi are close, then?" Roose said, looking at him hopefully.

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know her that well, so I'm not sure, but…I think she might be overworking herself lately."

Zero frowned.  "What makes you say that?"

"Every time I go into the docking bay, she's in there, working on Omega Kallisto.  And I've been in there a LOT lately, so that's saying something.  I'm not even sure if she ever leaves.  Plus, Wrecka has tried knocking on her door at different times, but there's never an answer.  Like I said, we don't really know her, but…it can't be healthy, working such long hours.  Maybe you should talk to her."

"Maybe I will," Zero said, in a way that implied he definitely would.

* * * * *

Kazuhi was so focused on her work that it took a few seconds to realize someone was standing beside her.

"That's new," the visitor observed, staring up at Omega Kallisto.

"Yes," she said, not looking up from the console.  "Hiead-san requested that I make certain changes to the Ingrid."

There was a slight pause before the visitor moved closer to her.  "I noticed you don't drink coffee."

Kazuhi paused and caught a whiff of tea.  She looked up to see Kizna offering her a mug and a hopeful expression.

"I promise it's not poisoned," she added after a few seconds.

Kazuhi did not comment on that, but she did finally accept the cup.  "Thank you," she said softly.

"It's not as good as you'd make, but I was hoping being near starvation would dull your tastes a bit."

"Rei-sama sent you, didn't he?"

Kizna looked offended.  "No.  He wouldn't have thought of the tea, anyway."

"Erts-san, then?"

"Believe it or not, I actually decided to do this on my own."

Kazuhi looked doubtful, but had the decency to sip her tea in silence.  "It's not bad," she said at length.

"But since you did mention it, the boys are worried about you.  Erts especially.  Zero's more of the opinion that you can take care of yourself."

"And you?" Kazuhi asked abruptly.  "What do you think, Kizna-san?"

Kizna blinked, but decided to either ignore or accept the title.  "I think Hiead forgot to tell you that breaks are required, and you know better than to ask for one.  But that's still no excuse for not eating.  He can't be watching you ALL the time.  And if you get sick, that's even more time you CAN'T work on the Ingrid."

"Are you here to drag me away from my work?"

"I'm here because I don't know you well, and I'd like to get the chance before you waste away."

"You're sure Rei-sama didn't-"

"No," Kizna insisted, frowning.

Kazuhi stared at her for nearly a whole minute.  "I know my limits, Kizna-san.  But I think I now understand why Rei-sama counts you among his friends.  Still, I must get back to work."

Kizna shrugged and walked down the ramp.  "Well, at least I got her to stop for a few minutes…"

* * * * *

"I can't do it."

Clay looked up from his papers to see Ihkny staring at him expectantly.  "You can't do what, exactly?"

"I can't…write a report on that Repairer…Kazuhi Hikura."

"Oh?" Clay asked.

"I…I'm jealous of her."  Ihkny looked away.

"You mean because she and Hiead are able to co-exist without threats of violence?"

She was silent for a moment.  "I don't understand why he likes her better," she said at last.  "I would've done anything for him if he'd just treated me like an actual person."

"You did anything for him, anyway, just out of fear," Clay pointed out.

"So why isn't she afraid of him?  Why hasn't he tried to scare her?"  Ihkny threw up her hands in frustration.  "Why do they have to LIKE each other?!"

"Would you prefer that Hiead threaten Kazuhi and make him fear him?"

"No, but…it would make me feel better," she admitted, knowing it sounded odd.

"Why?"

"Because it would mean he treated her the same as he treated me…that we were the same to him."

"But you're not."  Clay adjusted his glasses ever so slightly.  "Have you ever seen Kazuhi shrink back in fear of him?"

"No."

"Have you ever seen her try to understand him against his wishes?"

"No."

"Didn't you do those things when you were his Repairer?"

"Yes, but…he frightened me.  Why isn't she afraid?"

"Who says she isn't?  She could very well be extremely afraid of him.  But she does not show it, so he seems to have given up trying."

"But…that's not fair," Ihkny murmured, aware how childish she sounded.

"Perhaps.  Kazuhi is strong in a way many people are not.  There are not many people able to work with someone like Hiead successfully.  She is one of the few."

She glared at him.  "Are you saying my term with him wasn't successful?"

Clay merely looked at her.  "I am simply saying," he said quietly, "that there is a reason he chose her over you.  Whether or not it can be based on factual, provable information is unimportant.  It was a real enough reason in Hiead's mind, and so he acted upon it.  In any case, if he regretted his decision in any way, I am sure we would know about it by now."

"You think he made the right choice," Ihkny said, a hint of accusation in her voice.  

"What does my opinion matter?  I have no say in what happens to Hiead or Kazuhi at this time."

"If you did…would you have let me stay with him?"

"I sincerely doubt Hiead would have let that happen, no matter who told him it was to be so.  It was he who initiated the separation.  Your insistence to remain with him would only have made things worse for both of you."

"You don't know that for certain."

"He wanted nothing to do with you from the start, Ihkny.  He practically abandoned you so he could become a Pilot.  He's even made it clear that you were, in his opinion, holding him back.  And I can't even say I disagree entirely with his line of thought.  I seriously doubt anyone on GIS would recommend you for Repairer over Kazuhi.  Just the fact that you're here, still pining over Hiead, proves that you lack the maturity and responsibility needed to perform the duties of Repairer as well as she does."

"YOU'RE the one that brought me here!  You knew, didn't you?!  You knew I'd see them together!"

Clay closed his eyes.  "I assure you that Hiead is as much a mystery to me now as he was the day I met him.  Maybe even more so, now that he's become a Pilot.  I cannot even begin to guess what he might be thinking at any moment."

Ihkny sank down in a chair and looked away.  "Why did you bring me here, Clay?  Honestly."

"If I had not, you would've been dismissed from GOA.  I assumed you would want to be near Kizna and Zero, even if you could not interact with them directly."

"That's the only reason?"

"No."  Clay sighed and leaned back in his chair.  "I, rather selfishly, perhaps, hoped my presence would be reassuring.  A reminder of happier times, as it were.  But it seems I've done nothing but irritate you from day one.  But if you are truly unhappy here and unable to do the job, I will send you away.  But understand that you can only go home from here."

After a long moment, Ihkny whispered, "I'll try harder."

"I had hoped you might."

* * * * *

Erts was not surprised when a frown appeared on Emily's perfect, ethereal face.  ~"Well?"~ he asked.

She stared at him for a few minutes, and finally gave him an answer.  ~Do not believe.~

He sighed.  ~"It's no longer a question of believing it, Emily.  I just want to know why I had this dream, and what it means, if anything."~

~Do not believe,~ she repeated firmly.  ~Sister would not cause such a thing to happen.  There is no reason.  She guards/surrounds/owns Silence dearly.~

Erts blinked slowly.  His "connection" with Emily was much clearer now, but every now and then, he still got a bit of static on some thoughts.  The problem was that the Goddesses were so old (even his Emily, the youngest), many of their concepts could not be properly described with one word.  There was no point in asking Emily to clarify, she would probably only confuse him more in the process.  Whatever she had meant, there was definitely an unusually strong link between Omega Kallisto and Kazuhi (Emily had taken to calling her Silence for obvious reasons).

~"Then you don't think Hiead is in any danger?"~ he asked.

Emily frowned again.  ~He was not harmed, even in your dream?~

Erts blushed.  ~"Yes, but…humanity considers such a thing harmful…if not in body, then in mind.  Though, I understand it usually happens to women, not the other way around."~

She considered that for a minute.  ~Sibling would not be greatly affected by such a thing.  It is not in his nature to…care?~

He thought it odd that Emily always referred to Zero by name (his true name), but labeled Hiead as Sibling, as if his very name were a curse.

Emily drifted closer and pressed her hand gently to his cheek.  ~Pretty worries much about things he cannot change?~

Erts shrugged, leaning into her palm and closing his eyes.  ~"It's just…I care for Kazuhi.  I don't want to see her do such a thing, for any reason."~

~You believe mating with Sibling is a crime/sin/evil?~

He shook his head.  ~ "It is if he doesn't wish to…mate.~

~And if he did?  Would it still be crime/sin/evil?~

Erts started to answer, and then stopped.  Truth be told, he didn't really see anyone as being good enough for Kazuhi, not even himself.  He definitely didn't want her anywhere near Hiead, even if it was just for work purposes.  Really, just the thought of them having sex was more disturbing than the thought of Kazuhi forcing herself on him.  Not that the latter was welcome in his head, either.

~You fear/hate/distrust Sibling?~ Emily guessed after a moment a silence.

Erts hesitated, but finally nodded.  ~"He has…hurt people needlessly in the past.  He has not changed."~  He peered at her curiously.  ~"Does it bother you that I don't like him?"~

She made a one-shouldered motion that seemed to imitate a shrug.  ~Is Sibling.  How you feel at him is not my concern.~

~"Don't you…love him, though?"~

Emily shook her head.  ~Pretty only loves Beautiful in his clan.  Must I love all in mine?~

~"Then you don't care about him?  At all?"~

~Do not love Sibling.  Always care.  Would not willingly let Sibling perish/die/cease.~

~ "But is that because you care for him, or for your sister?"~

She frowned.  ~Sibling is Sibling.  Sister is Sister.  Each has own place here.~  She touched her chest.  ~Sister has bigger place, but Sibling still matters.~

~"And is my place smaller than his?"~ Erts asked jokingly.

Emily shook her head in surprise.  ~Pretty has no place here.~

He stopped smiling.  ~"Hey…!  I'm not in your heart at all?!"~

~Heart is here?~  She indicated her chest again.  ~Sister is in heart.  Sibling is in heart.~

~"Yeah, we covered that already,"~ Erts muttered.  

Emily took his hand and placed it on her chest.  ~But Pretty IS heart,~ she explained gently.

He stared at her.  ~"I…what?"~

She smiled and drew him into her arms, placing a light kiss on his forehead.  ~Silly Pretty.~

* * * * *

Kizna was more than a little surprised when she went to get Zero.  She imagined he'd ignored all the alarms going off, but found him suited for battle and already leaving his room.

"This is new," she observed, secretly pleased that he was taking the alarm seriously.

He shrugged and gave her a hasty smile before they headed to the docking bay together.

Unfortunately, Zero's readiness had probably upset some strange balance, because they found that NO ONE else was prepared to leave.  Instead, they were all (save for Hiead, who was mysteriously absent) gathered around Omega Kallisto and talking in loud, concerned voices.

"You are NOT going anywhere," Gareas was saying as Zero & Kizna headed up the ramp.  "I absolutely forbid it!"

"Who's not going anywhere?" Zero asked, in a sort of tone that suggested HE was the Top, not anyone else…which was true, but he rarely ever needed to remind anyone.  Well, no one but Gareas.

Gareas spared him a withering glance and turned back to Erts & Kazuhi, his intended targets.

But it was then that Zero noticed something…slightly odd.  Kazuhi seemed dangerously pale, so much so that she was not actually standing beside Erts, as he'd first assumed, but leaning on him for support.

"What happened?" Zero asked sharply, so much so that he was impossible to ignore.

Erts shot him a look that seemed to beg for a voice of reason.  "Kazuhi faint-"

Even in her weakened state, Kazuhi gave him a glare full of malice.

"…that is, I thought Kazuhi looked as if she might faint," Erts corrected himself, blushing noticeably.  "I suggested that maybe she shouldn't be required to monitor Hiead in battle this time…"

"She'd only be putting him in danger," Gareas argued…and then, deciding he was fine with that, backed off and went to climb in his own Ingrid, much to Leena's annoyance.

"Kazuhi-chan," Zero said quietly, stepping forward and lightly touching her arm.  "You don't look well.  Do you still insist on carrying out your duties?"

She met Zero's eyes and seemed to falter for a second.  Then she blinked and nodded.  "Yes, Rei-sama.  I will not abandon my Pilot."

Erts cringed at that, but wisely remained silent.

Leena frowned, clearly upset.  "Zero, tell her she can't," she pleaded.  "She's in no condition to do anything other than go to bed.  She hasn't slept in ages."

Zero glanced at Leena, but said nothing.  Ultimately, only he or Hiead had the authority to make Kazuhi step down temporarily.  The tricky thing was that Leena couldn't…though she could, however, relieve Kazuhi of her duties permanently, but everyone knew she wouldn't.  Not when all Kazuhi needed was a good night's sleep.

But Zero had never gone over Hiead's head or behind his back, and he wasn't about to start now.  If Kazuhi refused to step aside, he would let her return to work at her own peril.

"You are all in my way," Hiead said, suddenly behind them. "I suggest you get out of it.  Quickly."

Needless to say, a path was cleared, and he stalked up the ramp, stopping before Erts & Kazuhi.

"Honestly, Cocteau.  You couldn't have chosen a worse time to be openly affectionate."

Erts turned bright red.  "Kazuhi is not well," he muttered.

Hiead peered at his Repairer through largely unconcerned eyes.  "She's not dead," he noted.

Kizna bristled at that, but Zero waved her into silence.

"She could be soon," Erts replied, earning another glare from Kazuhi, but largely ignoring it.

Hiead continued to stare at Kazuhi, finally stepping closer and gripping her chin firmly so he could study her face.  At last, he released her with a scowl.  "Get out of my sight and into bed, Hikura.  You're of no use to me in this state."

Kazuhi instantly drew away from Erts and slowly made her way down the ramp, not offering even the slightest hint of protest.

Hiead glared at them all.  "In case you hadn't noticed, there IS a swarm approaching."  He vanished into Omega Kallisto's cockpit.

"He has a point," Zero said mildly.  He poked Kizna to get her moving, and they headed for Ernn Laties.

As the others left Omega Kallisto's ramp, Erts couldn't help replaying the scene in his mind.  Hiead had been his usual rude self, of course…but underneath it, he'd actually done what was best for Kazuhi…and himself, in the long run.  It certainly wasn't as if he couldn't go one battle without a Repairer.  But the fact that he was willing to said a lot…at least, it did to Erts.  Since the dream, he had been afraid that Kazuhi might develop feelings for Hiead, the way poor Ihkny had.  It had never once occurred to him that it might be the other way around…


	13. Chapter 13

Notes: I know most people would NEVER think of pairing Hiead & Kazuhi together. Believe me when I say I don't intend for them to be a couple, ever. Hiead would choose to be asexual if he had to reproduce. Glad to see I got some of you considering the couple, though… ::insert evil laughter::

Change

Chapter 13

Zero was no longer worried about Hiead trying to kill him, or any other person on GIS.

He was a bit concerned about what Hiead was doing to his Goddess, however.

It would, of course, do no good to simply corner Hiead and make him talk. Zero didn't feel much like picking up the bruises that would go along with such a confrontation, anyway.

But something would eventually have to be done.

Even if Omega Kallisto could handle the strain, somehow, Zero didn't think the other Pilots could…

* * * * *

"I can't BELIEVE him!" Roose shouted, throwing a shirt across the room.

Wrecka did her best to massage his shoulders while he began emptying his drawers. "Roose, please calm down. You can't-"

"I don't even know why I'm HERE anymore, Wrecka!" He yanked out a drawer and dumped its contents all over the floor, before tossing it against the wall with an angry yell.

"Don't talk like that. You're just upset right now."

"DAMN RIGHT I AM!" Roose roared. "There's no way I'm going to work alongside that egomaniac a minute longer! If he thinks he can take on the Victim all by himself, he's welcome to try! Maybe I should just GIVE him Megami Senshi so he can use her for spare parts!"

Wrecka turned her Pilot around, looked him straight in the eyes, and slapped him hard across the face.

Roose stepped back, more out of shock than anything else. "Wrecka-chan…?" he asked softly, his eyes tearing up.

"You will NOT dishonor our Goddess by talking about her that way. EVER! Do I make myself clear?"

Still in disbelief, he nodded slowly.

Wrecka sighed and cupped his glowing cheek gently in her palm. "I'm sorry, Roose-kun. I know you're angry. But you can't just quit. You were chosen for a reason. I wouldn't be any kind of Repairer if I just let you walk out on all this."

"But Hiead…"

"…is an asshole, I know."

"Wrecka!!!" Roose cried, clearly startled by her language.

She waved aside his outburst. "Well, he is. And not just for what he did today, either."

"But you don't know what it was like out there, Wrecka. The Victim were heading straight at him, and I was actually going to protect him with my shields. But then…then he used his OWN shields…"

"That must've been what Kazuhi was working on all this time," Wrecka mused aloud. "No wonder she was so tired. She's probably doubled the weight with all that extra padding."

"And it's not just that," Roose insisted. "When we landed, he gave me this look…as if to say it was only the beginning. I think he's going to copy the other Ingrids, too."

Wrecka shook her head. "Don't be silly, Roose-kun. Not only would he not be able to move with all that weight, the drain on his EX would probably cripple him after one battle. Besides, why would Kazuhi try to improve Omega Kallisto that much?"

Roose frowned. "So Hiead can be a one Ingrid army, that's why…"

* * * * *

Kazuhi woke up the instant they entered her room. Ironically, it was their trying to be quiet that made them even louder in her opinion. She had the decency to feign sleep for a few minutes before finally speaking.

"Hiead-san would not be pleased to find you here."

Erts jumped, nearly dropping the tray of tea. "Kazuhi-san! We didn't realize you were awake!"

"How are you feeling, Kazuhi?" Tune asked, rushing over to the bed to hold her hand.

"Much better," Kazuhi replied. "I should be able to get back to work soon."

Erts frowned. "I wish you wouldn't. That's how you ended up so exhausted in the first place."

She gave him a patient but firm look. "Then will you be the one to explain to Hiead-san why his request to upgrade Omega Kallisto has not been fulfilled?"

"If it's a few more hours that you'll stay in bed, then yes," he replied at once.

Tune looked concerned. "Erts, are you sure that's a good idea? He's probably still mad from the last time you interfered…"

"I know it's not a good idea. But I refuse to let him hurt my friends, directly or indirectly."

"Someday, you will realize that you cannot protect me forever, Erts-san," Kazuhi said.

"Which is why I'm doing all I can now, Kazuhi-san," Erts replied, handing her a cup of tea.

She accepted the cup, but did not drink from it. "You do know that I can do nothing to stop Hiead-san, should he decide to unleash his wrath upon you?"

Erts swallowed noticeably. "I'm aware of that."

Kazuhi sipped from the cup and lowered her head. "The last time Onii-sama spoke to me…he said that he would never forsake me. Now, I believe him."

Erts began to say something, but his voice was gone.

"If you don't mind my asking, Kazuhi," Tune said after a moment, "what exactly has Hiead asked you to do to Omega Kallisto?"

"He ordered me to make…certain improvements upon her design," Kazuhi replied. "Improvements that would borrow from the abilities of the other Ingrids."

"So that's why Roose was so mad," Tune murmured. "You copied Megami Senshi's shields first."

"Then which Ingrid will be next?" Erts asked hesitantly.

Kazuhi made a point not to look at him. "All these…drastic changes to Omega Kallisto may make her unstable. I sought first and foremost to protect Hiead-san…and then, to make him more aware of his surroundings. Only then can I safely incorporate the other attachments."

"Then…we're next?" Tune asked softly.

"I am sorry." Kazuhi handed her cup back to Erts. "I know neither of you is fond of Hiead-san. But he is my Pilot, and so long as that is true, I must serve him to the best of my ability."

"Do you think Yu would approve of this?" Erts asked suddenly.

Kazuhi closed her eyes, and it was clear that she had not been expecting such a blow, and certainly not from Erts. "Onii-sama…would expect me to serve any Pilot as faithfully as I served him."

"But Hiead is not your brother, Kazuhi-san," Erts insisted.

"No, he is not," she agreed. "But…he does not have to be. He is my Pilot, just as Onii-sama was. To ask me to give him anything less than my best is an insult to me, Hiead-san, and Onii-sama as well." Kazuhi opened her eyes, but did not look at either of them. "Thank you for the tea. Please leave me to rest."

Tune began to respond, but Erts caught her eye and shook his head. Wordlessly, they both left the room.

"Do you think she'll actually get any rest?" Tune asked once they were out of earshot.

Erts closed his eyes in frustration. "She'll be back in the docking bay before the night is through. There's nothing more we can do, Tune. It'd be one thing if it were just us against Hiead. But she's so determined to help him…"

"Maybe this will turn out to be a good thing," Tune reasoned. "Surely Hiead won't be able to handle an Ingrid that incorporates the weapons of all the others. Once he realizes that, he'll have to get rid of the new parts."

For some reason, Erts did not share her line of reasoning. Hiead had already proven himself not to be limited by normal standards. He and Zero were the only two people alive ever to synchronize with two different Ingrids. If anyone could be the Pilot of the one Kazuhi was building, it would be one of them.

* * * * *

Dr. Rivould was not accustomed to being approached by Pilots. They generally left the talking up to their Repairers and had little or no reason to see him more than once. More to the point, Pilots were trained to fight, not discuss. To enter into a lengthy discussion with one almost seemed unnatural to him, but not impossible.

Yet it was with great hesitation that he allowed Gareas & Leena to enter his office. He'd heard them coming from quite a distance away, after all. Leena had been trying to talk her Pilot out of it, and he, most predictably, had told her briefly but firmly to shut up in at least twelve different ways before they reached the door (which he pounded on rather unnecessarily).

While he was not exactly pleased at being disturbed in such a manner, Kuro did his best to remain somewhat pleasant, gesturing to the chairs before his desk as they entered.

Leena sat. Gareas did not.

"I want sanction," he said at once, marching up to the desk and planting his hands on it.

Kuro stared up at him carefully. "Of what sort?"

"I want to kill Hiead."

Leena was at the desk at once. "He doesn't mean that," she explained just before Gareas clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Yes, I do," Gareas insisted. "I want to kill him without any consequences."

"I assume there is more to this proposition?" Kuro asked in something like a sigh.

"He's becoming too dangerous. Too powerful. One day, he's going to do something even more drastic, and by then it'll be to late to do anything about it. That's why I want permission to kill him before that happens."

"So you want free leave to be able to stop any further extreme acts of violence and/or defiance. And you want this to apply solely to you, Gareas?"

"Yes. If you gave it to anyone else, I promise you we'd have a dead Pilot by morning."

"You'll understand if I hesitate. You certainly have reason enough to attempt to kill him the moment you leave this room."

Gareas scowled. "You're giving him too much power. Right now, he can have virtually anyone dismissed because of that stupid ruling, as long as he makes it look convincing. Meanwhile, Roose walks around with a hole in his gut and nobody does anything about it! Not to mention all the scars he's left on Zero!"

The older man chose not to comment on Gareas's observations. "How can I be sure you won't attack him without cause?"

"How can you be sure Hiead won't try to kill us tonight as we sleep?"

Kuro closed his eyes. "If I give you this privilege, Gareas, understand that it, too, works both ways. You have my permission to stop Hiead if he endangers the Ingrids, Pilots, or Repairers. If you abuse that right, you will be dismissed without question."

Gareas didn't say it, but the look on his face seemed to indicate that anything would be worth the price of ending Hiead's existence. "Fine." He turned and left without another word.

Leena stared at her superior uncertainly. "He's usually louder," she noted after a moment.

"I suspected as much. Try to keep him out of trouble. I would hate to lose either him or Hiead at this stage."

"No promises," Leena replied with a smile as stood up. "But I'll do my best, Dr. Rivould."

* * * * *

Kazuhi had almost made it out of her room when a hand came down on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't take another step if I were you," said a strangely cheerful voice.

Blinking, Kazuhi turned around to see Zero & Kizna grinning at her. Well, Zero was the one grinning, while Kizna just looked uncertain and hopeful.

"Not when you've got a perfectly good piggyback service!" Zero continued, stepping in front of Kazuhi and kneeling. "All aboard!"

Kazuhi stared down at him for a long moment before glancing at Kizna, who had covered her mouth and appeared to be suppressing laughter. "Rei-sama," she said slowly and severely, "this is not-"

"ALL ABOARD!" Zero repeated even louder then before.

"Just do what he says or he'll keep yelling like an idiot," Kizna suggested quietly. "No one will see if we get it over with fast," she added as a possible up side to this insanity.

Kazuhi frowned and made no move to climb aboard.

"Kazuhi, PLEASE," Kizna pleaded. "He's only doing this because he cares…and…well, he's an idiot…"

"CHOOO-CHOOOOOOOOO!!!" Zero bellowed without any sort of warning.

Her face bright red, Kazuhi finally slipped her arms around his neck. If they were a little tighter around his neck than necessary, not one of them seemed to notice.

Zero leaned forward and caught hold of her ankles before starting silently down the hall.

"We figured you'd be wanting to get back to work," Kizna explained softly, as if hoping that would draw less attention to them. "And Zero insisted on escorting you when you did go."

Kazuhi still did not seem pleased. "You will not be leaving me to my work, will you?" she asked.

Kizna was hesitant in answering. "Zero thought maybe we could help with that, too…" She raised her eyes to Kazuhi's. "Anyway, with all due respect, you were never exactly a pillar of strength, and you look even paler than usual."

Kazuhi supposed she should probably be offended, but she had to admit that Kizna was nothing else if not observant. "I am still a little tired," she confessed softly, letting her head drop to Zero's shoulder. "But Hiead-san has asked that the modifications be completed as swiftly as possible. I cannot disappoint him."

Kizna thought it far more likely that Hiead had ordered instead of asked, but didn't think it important to say so. "I figured he did. And it'll go faster if we did the work for you, wouldn't it? At least, the modifications concerning Eeva Leena?"

Kazuhi smiled slightly. "Unfortunately, Eeva Leena's style will be the last that I incorporate. To add them in any other order would place Hiead-san in even greater danger."

"Then you admit what he's doing isn't safe?"

"Being a Pilot isn't safe, Kizna-san. What he plans to do could be considered suicidal."

Kizna looked at Kazuhi in surprise. "Yet you're still doing this?"

"I must," Kazuhi replied simply. "I have no reason so far to doubt Hiead-san's sanity or EX ability. If he says that he will be able to control this new Ingrid, then I must believe him."

"You make sure he remembers you're not part of the Ingrid," Zero said. "If he breaks you, I'll fix HIM."

"Thank you, Rei-sama," she murmured, patting his neck affectionately.

"Uh oh. Looks like you might get to tell him that yourself, Zero," Kizna whispered as they reached the docking bay.

Hiead stood at the top of Omega Kallisto's ramp, glaring at them with his usual mistrust.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea, Zero," Kizna said, touching his arm.

"We're going," Zero said firmly, heading straight for the ramp.

Kizna kept her mouth shut and followed. She had no desire to be anywhere near Hiead, but she didn't think she'd be able to sleep that night if she just abandoned Kazuhi to deal with his wrath.

But she wasn't quite so sure it would've been wrath, she decided as she finally spotted the padded chair sitting next to the console.

Without even looking at Hiead, Zero strolled past and deposited Kazuhi gently in the chair. "Okay, where do we start, Kazuhi-chan?"

Kazuhi looked at her Pilot, and, when he didn't move or speak, gestured faintly at the Ingrid. "Do you see the black appendage that resembles a spike on the left shoulder? It is from there that the main pieces of shielding deploy. The next spike will be added to the right shoulder, and it will provide Hiead-san with improved awareness of the environment."

Zero nodded and looked at Kizna. "Let's get started."

Kizna glanced pointedly at Hiead out of the corners of her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Kazuhi's not strong enough to do it herself yet, and we volunteered to help. I'm sure Erts would do the same, except he's not as physically gifted as some of us." He struck a few bodybuilding poses to demonstrate.

"…let's just get started," Kizna sighed, pushing him out of the way and moving to the console.

Zero flashed Hiead a winning smile before looking over Kizna's shoulder.

Hiead frowned, but said nothing as the work to improve his Ingrid began anew. He was not concerned that Zero or Kizna would try to sabotage the work, as Kazuhi had put far too much into it, and it would've been a direct insult to her abilities. Also, they were probably too "honorable" to pull something like that.

Anyway, he WOULD be watching them. It wasn't as if Kazuhi would let them mess up, either. His gaze moved to her, and his frown deepened when he noticed that she didn't look much better than she had the previous night.

She seemed to sense his eyes on her, and when she looked up, he was standing over her.

Hiead leaned down so that his lips were next to her ear. "You haven't regained your strength yet," he stated.

"No, Hiead-san," she replied, keeping her eyes on Zero & Kizna.

He considered that for a moment. "Am I going to have to come into your room tonight and make sure you're sleeping, Hikura?"

Her cheeks colored slightly. "No, Hiead-san. I am sure I will have no trouble sleeping."

"See that you don't. I would hate to have to replace you so quickly."

Kazuhi couldn't help it; she had to meet his eyes. "Why is that?"

Hiead paused again, perhaps searching for the right words. "I am picky about my Repairers. Had I been given the choice early on, I would've selected you. Do not make me doubt the wisdom of that choice."

"I will not, Hiead-san."

"Nor did I think you would." He stood up straight…but did not move from her side.


	14. Chapter 14

Notes: Don't worry, you haven't missed anything since the last chapter, when Zero & Kizna were adding the second "spike" to Omega Kallisto. I just decided it'd be better to fast forward a bit, so there are currently four spikes. Warning: You get to see Hiead inside Omega Kallisto here. Suffice it to say it'll be nothing like the scenes with Erts & Emily, so prepare yourself for some gory graphicness. Also, this chapter is short. I'm in the midst of final exams, and...ugh.  
  
Change Chapter 14  
  
Erts was slowly becoming aware of a very disturbing change aboard GIS: people were getting used to Hiead.  
  
It had been Kazuhi's seemingly total acceptance that had initially worried him, but now it was much, much worse.  
  
Despite their famed rivalry, Zero had never actively opposed Hiead since becoming the Top. There was a kind of silent, grudging agreement between the two of them, and while Hiead barely ever said two words to his foe, Zero insisted on talking about Hiead like he wasn't there half the time. Even more worrisome was the fact that it had now spread to Kizna. To her, Hiead had become little more than a ghost, and she merely acted as if she couldn't see him at all.  
  
Naturally, it was largely due to all the time they'd been spending together. Even after Omega Kallisto's second spike had been added, Zero & Kizna had continued to assist Kazuhi with the changes. This did not sit well with the other Pilots. Erts was more and more aware of the growing closeness (though that was a bit of a stretch) between Kazuhi and her Pilot. Gareas firmly believed that once Hiead's modifications were done, he would turn around and destroy them all. Roose had gotten over Hiead wounding him, but the fact that Zero was helping Hiead virtually replace the other Ingrids had created quite a rift between them. These days, he either kept to himself, or could be found talking to Gareas in the hushed tones of a fellow conspirator.  
  
Perhaps the only one entirely unaffected by any of this was Leena, who did her best to remain on everyone's good side remarkably well. The fact that she was Gareas's girlfriend was pushed to the background and conveniently forgotten (notably by Gareas himself). Most people merely saw her as Chief Repairer and aide to Dr. Rivould. She remained well liked by all the Pilots & Repairers (save for Hiead, of course).  
  
Erts was an optimist, but he was not so foolish as to believe the best about everyone he encountered. Whether Gareas's concern was unwarranted or not, as the day when Omega Kallisto's final spike would be added neared, the anxiety level around GIS steady rose like a tide. While he was not sure what would happen, something told Erts that the results of that final addition would be nothing short of explosive.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kazuhi had become a rare sight at meal times. While she had steadily regained her usual color (thanks largely to Zero & Kizna, and perhaps even threats from her Pilot), she never ate with any of the others. It was assumed (quite correctly) that Erts & Tune had started bringing more than tea to her the few times she did return to her room.  
  
When she finally did show up in the cafeteria, it was certainly not to eat.  
  
She headed straight for Hiead's table...which, oddly enough, was now additionally and regularly occupied by Zero & Kizna. If Hiead had ever protested this, he had either been totally ignored, or had just decided it wasn't worth the effort.  
  
Hiead looked up as his Repairer approached, knowing it had to be important for her to disturb him.  
  
"Hiead-san," Kazuhi murmured, bowing her head respectfully. "I require your presence to install the final appendage."  
  
For a long moment, it was as if he hadn't heard her. Then, Hiead slowly stood up. "Why?"  
  
Kazuhi opened her mouth, perhaps to launch into a very long and technical explanation. At the last second, she decided against that. "It is mandatory that you actually be within Omega Kallisto during the installation. Otherwise...I could not guarantee that the part would function as efficiently as you requested."  
  
"How long would this take?" he asked shortly.  
  
"How long can you remain in Just Condition?" Kazuhi asked bluntly.  
  
At this, Kizna dropped her fork onto the floor. Zero only frowned.  
  
Hiead did not answer. Instead, he turned to Zero & Kizna. "Well?" he snapped.  
  
Kizna looked flustered, mistakenly thinking that Hiead expected her to answer Kazuhi's question.  
  
Zero laid his hand over hers. "Let's go, Kizna. We've got work to do."  
  
Understanding dawned on her, and she stood up as all four of them headed for the docking bay.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Erts was in a deep sleep when someone pinched him awake. "OW!"  
  
~Must leave now,~ Emily said in his ear. ~Hurry, Pretty.~  
  
~"Leave? Now? Why?"~ Erts sent, rubbing his pinched arm.  
  
~Sibling is about to begin Torture. You should not be Inside when he does.~  
  
Erts's eyes widened. ~"Torture?! What do you mean?!"~  
  
~No time,~ Emily insisted, pushing him away. ~Please go, Pretty. You will be hurt if you are still Inside.~  
  
He grabbed her wrists. ~"No! Tell me what you meant by that, Emily! I need to know! Who's being tortured?!"~  
  
Emily gave him a helpless look. ~Sister. Sibling. Both. Silence allows it. Sibling demands it.~  
  
~"You mean Hiead wants Kazuhi to..."~ A look of horror crossed his face. ~"My dream! Emily, are they going to...to...mate?"~  
  
She frowned and shook her head. ~Sibling and Sister will endure the Torture. Silence will only watch.~  
  
~"Then...it's not my dream?"~  
  
Emily shook her head and pushed him away again. ~Must go now, Pretty. Cannot be Inside when Torture begins. Sister screams loudly...~  
  
~"Wait!"~ Erts cried, but he was already rushing back to the top of Reneighd Klein's cockpit before he could ask Emily what she'd meant. Clearly, he wouldn't have a chance to disobey her, either, because a hand gripped his neck firmly and tugged him out of the cockpit.  
  
"You don't want to be in there just now, Erts," Gareas grunted, setting the smaller boy down. "At least, that's what Zero says. And for once, I agree with him."  
  
Tune nodded at his side, throwing a nervous glance over at Omega Kallisto. "I don't know what Hiead is doing, but I don't think anyone should be in their Ingrid when he does it."  
  
Erts looked as well, and was disturbed to no end to find Hiead staring back at him.  
  
"Want to come watch my back, Cocteau?" Hiead jeered. "Make sure no takes advantage of me?"  
  
Erts turned scarlet and ducked his head as Hiead entered Omega Kallisto's cockpit.  
  
"What does he mean, Erts?" Tune asked, looking worried.  
  
"Nothing, Tune," Erts said far too quickly. "It's nothing."  
  
"It's something, alright," Gareas muttered, watching Omega Kallisto like a hawk. "And I don't like it."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yamagi swallowed his cereal as normally as he could, but it was no use.  
  
She was LOOKING at him again.  
  
With an angry sigh, he leaned over and nudged Tukasa. "Can't you get her to STOP that?!"  
  
His Repairer only gave him a look that implied Yamagi should consider himself fortunate to receive such attention.  
  
"Do you KNOW what it's like, to have someone STARING at you, for ours on end, without saying a single word?!"  
  
Tukasa stared at him. Without saying a word. As she always had.  
  
"...dammit," Yamagi muttered, shoveling another spoonful into his mouth. He risked another glance and found her eyes STILL on him.  
  
It had been almost three months now since she'd first arrived, with no explanation as to why. And EVERYONE had wanted to know why, especially since there was apparently nothing wrong with her. Well, Yamagi knew EXACTLY what was wrong with her.  
  
She was too damn much like Tukasa, THAT'S what was wrong with her. He didn't care if she was legendary or not. It didn't give her the right to ogle him. That was the only reason he could come up with, because it certainly felt like she was undressing him with her eyes. Only, it was more like she was undressing his very soul, which honestly scared Yamagi more than quite a bit. He almost preferred Tukasa's ogling, which was less invasive and even NORMAL by comparison. At least he'd been able to get used to her weirdness.  
  
But you didn't get used to people like The Teela staring at you. Not when it made you wonder if you were going to be the next thing she killed. Not when it made you wonder if you were going to wake up and find her staring down at you...again. Not when it made you wonder if she was really THAT interested in your body. Not even when it made you feel the tiniest bit attractive and/or important some days.  
  
...  
  
The point was, she was BOTHERING him. And she probably KNEW it. And he wanted to SAY something, but what could you honestly SAY to The Teela? "Um, sorry, but could you NOT mentally undress me today? Maybe tomorrow or even next week? Or NOT EVER AGAIN?!"  
  
And then, just like that, Teela DID stop staring at him. Now she was staring out of the window, even as a lone tear escaped her left eye and rolled slowly down her cheek.  
  
Yamagi barely suppressed the mad, instinctive urge that wanted to RUN across the cafeteria, TOSS himself at Teela's feet, and THRUST out his tongue in an extremely uncomfortable way, which would allow him to CATCH that tiny teardrop on the tip of his tongue. If he hurried.  
  
Which he didn't.  
  
"She's making me CRAZY!!!" Yamagi hissed, pushing his cereal aside. He was so upset, he didn't even notice when Tukasa picked up his spoon and finished the bowl for him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hiead could only sense three things in Omega Kallisto's cockpit: darkness, silence, and stillness.  
  
"This phase is almost complete," he whispered. "Soon, there will be no more waiting. No more childish pack logic. No more of my hands being tied." His lips twisted into a smirk. "To think I owe so much of that to a dead man. But he's not really dead to you, is he?"  
  
The only reply was a single drop of warm liquid on his shoulder.  
  
"That had better be blood," Hiead spat, thrusting his right hand up as it was coated in bright red flames.  
  
The entire cockpit took on a crimson glow, revealing a humanoid form suspended above him by numerous lengths of metallic tendrils. In the red glare, it was easy to see more of the dark liquid smeared around the girl's mouth. Her face was mask like, stiff and unmoving, with a dark streak down each cheek. Her eyes were large, black, and had no pupils.  
  
Hiead paused for a moment, letting his gaze travel over her nude form. He was not appreciating, but evaluating. What he saw didn't displease him, nor did it make him happy. Apparently satisfied, though, the anger melted out of his face as he drifted upwards, placing a hand against her cold cheek.  
  
"It hurts, doesn't it?" he murmured, his other hand brushing against her flat belly, a finger tracing each scar with what could be considered tenderness. "Yes, it must. I would know." He licked his lips absently. "I want you to remember that pain. Treasure it. Never let it go."  
  
Hiead's hand flew up and grabbed her raven hair roughly. "You MUST hold onto the pain. You must BECOME it. Each Victim must experience what you are right now. None may suffer any less."  
  
There was a momentary flash of red in the empty eyes, and then nothing again.  
  
He smiled. "Don't worry. This is the last. After this...we will truly be one." His freed hand closed on nothing, and yet, when he raised it, there was a katana of the darkest red in his grasp. Once, it had been black, but now it was so thoroughly coated in lifeblood that the original color was impossible to discern.  
  
Her body tensed at the sight, but it did no good: she could not move within her restraints. She watched as Hiead removed his uniform. The only comfort was that he bore the same scars she did on his belly, and in many ways, they were the same entity.  
  
"Remember to scream for me, my Goddess of War," he instructed, placing his back against her front. He then carefully positioned the katana and took a deep breath.  
  
But her voice was gone as he ran them through, just as he had four times before. This time, though, the burning sensation seemed to have no end. She understood perfectly that this was a violent corruption of sorts, something that never should've happened. But at the same time, as she sensed his lifeblood mixing with hers, she felt at peace, knowing she was deepening the bond with her Pilot. Suddenly capable of movement, she embraced him as best she could, her head dropping to his shoulder, even as the warm, crimson stream filled her mouth, escaped her lips, and ran down his bare arm.  
  
Hiead's eyes rolled up into his head as he tightened his mouth into a firm line, determined not to allow the blood pooling there to escape. He swallowed rapidly, tasting but not savoring. The strength of her Pilots past was flowing through them, and it was a rush unlike any other.  
  
All around them, the darkness pulsed in time with the beating of their hearts, all three in perfect synchronicity.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Zero felt physically ill as he watched Omega Kallisto glow a malevolent red. Every instinct he had screamed for him to put a stop to this. Yet, he merely stood there in complete silence.  
  
At his side, Kizna peered over Kazuhi's shoulder at the console. "How long does he have to stay like this?"  
  
"Seven hours. At least." Kazuhi checked the readings again. "That is how long I would suggest, at any rate. I cannot be certain. There is no procedure for this, as it has never been done before."  
  
"Never was doable before," Zero muttered.  
  
Kizna turned to ask him something, and gasped as a single tear as red as blood fell from his left eye. "Zero, you're bleeding!"  
  
He wiped quickly at his face, and all traces of the tear were gone. "It's nothing." Zero paused and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kazuhi-chan, but I can't watch this any longer."  
  
"I should be able to manage on my own, Rei-sama," Kazuhi replied swiftly. She bowed respectfully. "Thank you for all your assistance. You, as well, Kizna-san."  
  
Kizna barely even noticed as she followed her quickly retreating Pilot. She caught his arm just as they left the docking bay. "Zero, please! You said you wouldn't do this anymore! Tell me what's going on!"  
  
"Just Condition," Zero whispered faintly. "He's in it, but...it's not the same as...it's wrong."  
  
"Why were you bleeding?!"  
  
"It's...I...I'm connected to them, Kizna. All of them. I know what Omega Kallisto is feeling, why she lets him do this to her, and how much she hates the Victim for taking Yu and orphaning Kazuhi. She wants revenge in the worst way, and she'll do anything to get it...even this."  
  
"Can't we do anything to help her?" Kizna asked softly.  
  
"The only thing we can do now," Zero said brokenly, "is stay out of her way so she doesn't kill us, too." He pulled away from her and stumbled towards his room.  
  
Kizna glanced at Ernn Laties and sighed. "We could really use your help right now, Teela. You'd know what to do, wouldn't you?" With that, she ran after Zero, suspecting he shouldn't be alone just then.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Reviews!  
  
Since it seems to do wonders for my other fics, let the fan service begin. If you asked a question or made a comment that seemed like a question in disguise, I tried to answer it. If I missed any, or if you have new ones, ask me in a review. You COULD try e-mailing me, but I'm veeery picky about anything from addresses I don't know, so I'd prefer a question within review. Mind you, these are from chapter 1-13, so there's quite a few...  
  
UE Chp13 Of course I'm teasing. It's what I do from time to time. But don't just assume Erts's dream is the stuff of pure nonsense, either. It isn't.  
  
Alena S. Anigor Chp13 I was stuck for a while, but that was more due to college and lack of inspiration. But I'm back, sorta. I know EXACTLY what I'm going to do with Hiead & Kazuhi. But that doesn't mean I can't tease you. I don't recall using the word "bond" in that sense. I'm firmly against ANYONE being in a relationship with Hiead. But even godboys can have one night stands. Especially them, in fact. Confusion is a tool that's only useful when used. Or something.  
  
UE Chp12 Not really. I've seen ONE talk show were a guy was taken advantage of. I think he was drunk, or there were two women who tied him up and had their way with him, or something. But it is possible. Just VERY rare.  
  
UE Chp12 Of course Hiead isn't going to fall for Kazuhi. But when was love ever a prerequisite for the doing the horizontal hokey pokey? ...now I'm scaring myself. Zero can be serious. Sometimes. And he has to have something in common with Hiead. They're both godboys, and in the end they both want to defeat the Victim. It's their methods that would differ. As will be obvious when Hiead's new Ingrid is complete. And I'm so glad to have put that evil in your head. If I ever see a Hiead/Kazuhi fic...well, it'd be scary...but I'd be insanely proud nonetheless. INSANE!!!  
  
UE Chp11 I liked writing that scene, too. Yes, Zero's a goof. And the scene was meant to entertain in a disturbing way. Glad it did.  
  
Adyen Chp12 Trust me, the "using" hasn't even begun yet.  
  
Dennisud Chp12 I wouldn't call it compassion. More like Hiead can't be bothered with actually fixing his own Ingrid, so he has to keep his servant girl somewhat healthy. And that collision would only be fun for Hiead.  
  
Alena S. Anigor Chp11 You got it right. Which is amazing, I might add. You get a gold star!!! It's supposed to be weird. Possibly a bit disturbing. Just stop and think. Why would Omega Kallisto want that to happen? Well, it will make sense later.  
  
Adyen Chp11 The dream definitely has a meaning. If you've REALLY been paying attention to me, you may know it. If not, you just have to guess until I reveal it. Of course Zero knows more than he lets on. He's a godboy. They do that.  
  
AbisiansBlood Chp11 Again, I liked writing it. A lot. But I didn't have any ice cream...  
  
AbisiansBlood Chp4 Yes, I'm so dead. I'm not even answering you now. ^_^ I was very busy, sorry. But not dead.  
  
UE Chp10 Everything will advance. I'll involve Yamagi more eventually, but that will mean replacing a certain Pilot that I'm not quite done with yet. Anyway, he refuses to go quietly. The last part of chapter 10 was meant to be a head-scratcher. But I'll save you the trouble, one of the "people" was Tellia/Omega Kallisto.  
  
Odyssey1 Chp10 Yup. And Roose only got a little spotlight, unfortunately. But he is important. To me, anyway.  
  
Adyen Chp10 It's meant to be weird. Erts could've gotten that from a number of sources. But I won't tell you where just yet. It's a secret.  
  
Truewind Chp1 Hey. DBZ is a damn fine anime. At least, I never would've known how to train the Candidates any other way. And a gravity machine WOULD further prepare them for space combat. That's my story (rather, THIS is MY story) and I'm sticking to it. And I pride myself on keeping things nice and different.  
  
Alena S. Anigor Chp9 I'm not fast anymore unfortunately. But I was...once. Glad I made you speechless.  
  
Dennisud Chp8 Nah, I have a long way to go before I'm a master. But thanks. Sorry about leaving people out, it's hard to keep everyone in the spotlight. Especially people like Tune, who keep running from it. But I haven't forgotten about her.  
  
Sakiku Chp7 Hiead is on his own side, as always. No, Tellia Kallisto wouldn't fit Zero. Fortunately, she doesn't have to. But you know that by now. ^_^  
  
AbisiansBlood Chp7 No, I'm sure Hiead would enjoy it much, much more than that, so you're safe. Glad you did get the joke. Only after I wrote did I realize it could be mistaken as something sweet. But I'm glad someone picked up on it.  
  
Dennisud Chp7 I kind of see Erts & Kazuhi the way I do Zero & Kizna. They can have their momentary sparks, but ultimately they'll probably just remain close friends. Probably.  
  
UE Chp6 I honestly looked forward to writing the Hiead & Saki convos. Glad you liked them.  
  
UE Chp2 I think the Zero/Rei distinction is very important. For anyone who missed it, Zero is the Zero we all know and love, and Rei is the godboy living inside him. Simplified, of course. I have a good idea that I've turned off a number of people just by having so many possible hetero couples. But as many Hiead/ANYONE fics I've seen, I feel fairly justified in saying they're all nuts, anyway. IMHO, Hiead could not be part of a healthy normal relationship. Which might be why someone would have to come along and, oh, rape him to achieve a certain goal. Of course I can't tell you what the goal IS yet. But you might guess if you're as twisted as I am.  
  
Sakiku Chp4 I can't answer much of this, since a lot is speculation. A Goddess kinda serves as a translator for a Pilot, so normally it works like this: Pilot--Goddess--Ingrid But for Teela it was like this: Teela--Ingrid So I don't know WHAT Teela is, exactly, maybe a GoddessPilot hybrid. However, Zero (or Rei) can talk to Ernn Laties just as Teela could, which may be why he hasn't seen her in his Ingrid so far. Teela's allowed to disappear. I mean, she IS Teela. But she's not gone.  
  
Unremarked Chp3 Sigh. I KNOW they're the same person. It's kinda like how Peter Parker IS Spiderman, or how Clark Kent IS Superman, or how Mark Calloway IS The Undertaker. Of course they're the same person, but they're two identities in the same body. Like a really weird case of schizophrenia. Think of pro wrestling: how else could a man be Terra Risin, Hunter Hearst Helmsly, Triple H, and The Game? (they're all the same guy, btw) Zero represents the goofy Candidate. Rei represents the godboy inside the Candidate (or the "Teela" in him, you might say). Hope that helps.  
  
Sakiku Chp3 Don't feel stupid. I prefer Candidate for Goddess myself, since Pilot Candidate leaves out the Goddess. Nothing's wrong with Hiead, and Kazuhi doesn't really have an EX. She's just very good at reading people, Erts in particular.  
  
Alena S. Anigor Chp2 I purposely keep using the word "partners" because in a gay relationship, the term "life partner" is tossed around, but "partner" itself can have many meanings. Maybe that's a nod to the shounen-ai fans, maybe it isn't. To be honest, I don't know about couples. It depends on your definition. I will say that Erts's dream definitely has some basis in reality. But that doesn't mean Hiead will ever love Kazuhi, or vice versa. In fact, it's really a guarantee that neither will ever want anything to do with the other afterwards.  
  
Dennisud Chp2 Zero & Kizna will dance along the line between friend & more to keep virtually everyone reading this happy, myself included. If either ever says the three little words, there will be a double meaning behind it, and therefore it's all open to interpretation. Even if I was to, say, have them get married, it would just be a matter of convenience rather than romantic love. I think Erts & Kazuhi work better as close friends, but I won't rule anything out yet.  
  
UE Chp1 It was also my way of explaining why Zero & Kizna aren't a couple, even though they occasionally act like it. It's all a charade, people. Fun, yes? ^_^  
  
Dennisud Chp1 I never had any intention of a Zero/male story. There are more than enough of those. Again, I must say that Hiead in a relationship with ANYONE frightens me. And I mean that. 


	15. Chapter 15

Notes: Shocked I didn't get any comments about Teela or Yamagi, but maybe that's a good sign. Maybe.

But you should take into account that Teela's focus on Yamagi means something.

Odd Fact: This chapter written mostly under the influence of Brandy's "Angel in Disguise," but I can't figure out what it has to do with the story, only that it's connected to the Goddesses. Let me know if you figure it out, I'm so lost…

Change

Chapter 15

"Garu, MOVE IT!" Leena shouted as she burst into her Pilot's room.

Despite being in the midst of a somewhat pleasant dream, Gareas sat up more or less automatically. There was a time when he would've wondered if his body had instinctively responded first to Leena's voice or the urgency in it, but no more. "What'd Hiead do now?" he grunted as he pulled on his uniform.

Leena stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. "How did you know…?"

"You don't want to know," Gareas replied firmly, shooting her a look.

"Um…well, the official word is that we're supposed to intercept an incoming swarm."

"And the unofficial?"

"Omega Kallisto has already intercepted it…alone."

Gareas rolled his eyes. "If he's that cocky, let him handle the damn swarm all by himself!"

Leena frowned. "Garu…that's the thing. From what I've heard, I think he IS handling it…"

"Kazuhi-chan. Anything you want to tell me?"

The tone was lighthearted at best, but Kazuhi thought that he had never sounded more serious.

"Nothing I'm allowed to, Rei-sama," she replied, almost resentfully.

"Ah. So if I were to ask you exactly how long Hiead's been gone…?"

"I would have to say that is classified information."

Zero couldn't help smirking. He was the Top, after all. If there was anything classified about any Pilot, chances were, he would know it. "Well, let's see if we can get an answer without getting you in trouble. When Hiead gets back, what would you guess he would brag about?"

"Annihilating the entire swarm by himself," Kazuhi replied without missing a beat. "Most likely not taking any damage in the process, either."

"So you're not worried about him getting hurt?"

She stared at him for a long moment. "I'm not worried about the Victim hurting him, if that's what you mean."

"It isn't," Zero replied flatly.

"Rei-sama, Hiead-san knew all the risks, and he doesn't care about any of them. I could hardly stop him, even if I wanted to."

"Good point. But why don't you want to stop him?"

Kazuhi turned away from him. "In the end, he is doing exactly what he was brought here to do…if only at the cost of himself."

In all honestly, there had been no need for the rest of the Ingrids to leave GIS. It was procedure to face any amount of the Victim as a unified force, but rules were one of the many things Hiead failed to respect. But whether the Pilots were angry with him for deserting them or not, none of them said a word when they finally reached Omega Kallisto.

The swarm was nothing more than a memory, and the dark Ingrid stood alone: proud, defiant, and lethal. There was actually nothing wrong with that, save that her pride was blinding, she had defied orders, and that not even other Pilots were safe from her. It was difficult to believe that this had once been the same Ingrid that Yu Hikura flew into battle. Clearly, it was something far different now.

None of the Pilots made any attempt to contact Hiead, but none save Zero and Erts knew it would've been pointless, anyway. For deep within his Ingrid, Hiead could not hear or see anything at the moment. His eyes were wide, bloodshot, and ultimately unseeing. Even if a sound had reached his ears, the sensation never would've registered in his brain.

Draped loosely over his shoulders was a girl entirely composed of red skin, raven hair, and an unmoving mask. Unlike her Pilot, the Goddess was painfully aware of nearly everything just then. She could feel the wetness tricking down her back, but she could not be sure if it was sweat or blood at this point. She could see the other Ingrids heading back to GIS, after realizing there was no work for them. Yet, she could also hear Rei's voice reaching out to her.

You are Dying.

It was all he said, and it was enough that she knew exactly what he was saying to her. Her response, though, was equally short and just as loaded with meaning.

Yes. And I will take them all with me.

A moment later, she wondered if she'd meant the Victim or the other Goddesses, and if the difference even mattered to her any longer…

Tune was nowhere near asleep when there came a loud thump against her door. In fact, she'd been lying there, wondering if Hiead's newly customized Omega Kallisto would soon make all other Ingrids obsolete. The thought of Reneighd Klein being useless was frightening enough, but not so much as that of Ernn Laties being useless.

As Tune got up and walked to the door, she didn't stop to consider who it might be so late. Her number one suspect was Erts, but he was usually more polite in the way he knocked. This had sounded more like someone bumping into the door.

There was another thump before she got the door open, and Tune was greatly surprised to find Gareas staring back at her. She was even more surprised to find that he was naked from the waist up and drenched in what could only be called terror-sweat.

"You'd tell me if I was crazy, right, Tune?" he asked at once, in a tone edged with nervous laughter.

This was obviously not an easy question to answer. Tune tried to stay calm as she asked, "What's wrong, Garu?"

"I…I think I'm losing my mind. But I have to be sure before I do something…well…drastic."

Against her better judgment, Tune took him by the arm and led him into her room, where she made him sit on the bed. She decided to remain standing. "Now, tell me what happened."

"It was right after we got back from Hiead's one-man show. I was getting out of Eeva Leena…at least, I thought I was. But then everything just…stopped."

"Stopped, how?"

"She wouldn't let me out. She didn't want me to leave. She…grabbed my arm."

"She, Garu?" Tune asked uncertainly.

He gave her a look that could've frozen fire. "I am NOT crazy. It happened! She's alive, she can talk, and she can damn well grab people when she wants to!" He leaned forward. "And I KNOW you know! She told me Erts and Zero have been talking to her!"

Tune was really getting frightened now. She had, of course, heard Erts mention "Emily" more than once, but she always thought it was his way of projecting his imagination onto the Goddess, in order to make her seem more like a friend. And she understood, somewhat, that Pilots and Goddesses talked on one level or another. But she had thought this conversing was limited to battle, and that anyone who said different was pretty much a lunatic (save Teela, but she was always the exception).

And here was Gareas, saying his Goddess had touched and talked to him outside of battle. "Lunatic" was definitely a word Tune would've used to describe him at the moment, based on appearance alone. Just not to his face.

"Please try to calm down, Garu," Tune pleaded, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

He sighed and hung his head, apparently trying to do as she asked. "You don't understand, Tune. She…told me…"

"She told you what?"

"A lot of things. But the last thing she said…I can't get it out of my head."

Nonsense or not, Tune sensed that this part was why Gareas had really come to her. "What, Garu?"

"She told me not to cry over Ernest anymore," Garu whispered, "because I'd be with him sooner than I thought."

Erts had no idea what time it was, but it didn't matter. Emily seemed to have a built-in alert system that warned him whenever he was needed for something. It was easy to forget that, though, as he watched her sleep, her hand resting lightly on his knee. In moments like these, she seemed more like a mere girl than what she actually, truly was. And Erts knew it would not have mattered whether it was her hand on his knee or her head in his lap: there was nothing but trust between them now, and both knew it.

Though there were things about her beyond the capability of human thought, Erts decided that he knew enough to trust her for the rest of his life, however long it was. It was really so much simpler than any other relationship he'd had with a girl. She would not betray, hurt, or leave him. He did not have to worry about sending the wrong signals, or making her happy for no reason, or reading her mind to know what she really wanted. In the end, she was always his Emily, and she would never change.

Erts felt a light prickle on the edge of his senses, and realized that it was only someone thinking a bit loudly nearby. A quick scan confirmed it was only Roose, wanting something to drink rather badly.

Emily's eyes snapped open without warning. Pretty?

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Erts sent, but she was already sitting up and glancing around in an odd sort of way.

You did not, she sent almost absently as she continued to scan with her eyes, as if searching for something in the air.

"What is it?" Erts asked, but she pressed a finger to his lips, and in the next moment, she'd sprouted at least twenty more ears, each stretching away from her head to listen. It was admittedly an odd sight, but nothing Erts hadn't seen before. Still, he wished she would at least warn him beforehand.

At last, the ears vanished, and her finger fell away from his lips. Pretty. Your dream had only Silence and Sibling and Sister?

Erts gaped at her. "Yes. Why?"

Certain?

"Yes! Why?!"

It didn't seem like she would answer at first. Finally, Emily pressed her finger to his lips again, then grabbed his hand and gave a great tug.

Erts felt himself being dragged upward, up into the main part of the cockpit. As usual, Emily had vanished somewhere along the line, as she never ventured this far up unless they were in battle. However, Erts could still feel her lingering in the back of his mind, and knew she would be seeing what he saw.

Look, she instructed, and one her usual window displays popped up.

Erts half-expected to see readouts on a battle in progress. Instead, he found himself looking at what had to be a camera shot of the entire docking bay. The view shifted to a close-up of the main door.

"How did you-" Erts began to ask, but Emily shushed him with unusual force and moved his eyes back to the display. He was shocked to see what looked like an exact copy of Emily drift through the doorway, except that she was a brilliant forest green color. Her head snapped at once in Erts's direction, her hair whipping wildly behind her, and he could almost see it turning into numerous snakes, their fangs dripping with venom as they closed in to-

Pretty, Emily sent, breaking through the hallucination. You must see. A hand passed briefly over his face, as if wiping sweat away, and then the display angle shifted again, to watch the green girl float over to Megami Senshi's ramp.

As accustomed to seeing with both his eyes and head as Erts was, he felt something tugging at his heart as he watched the girl. It was an odd sensation, and for the first time in a long time, he was tempted to see without the aid of his EX ability.

"Emily," Erts whispered. "What would I see if I looked at her with my own eyes, instead of yours?"

There was a long pause, and then: Not certain. Sister veils her intent.

And it was as if a veil was drawn away from Erts's eyes. As Emily's presence retreated, the world seemed to dull and lose much of its color, but the most drastic change was in the girl herself. For without Emily's eyes to see the Goddess, Erts became aware of exactly what was going on.

The girl became little more than ghostly green vapor, and within her gaseous form, the limp body of a Pilot was revealed.

"Roose!" Erts cried in shock. "Roose! Can you hear me?!"

But the blank look in the unresponsive boy's eyes told Erts all he needed to know. Roose was completely under his Goddess's control. She had possessed him, and he was little more than her puppet now. Suddenly, Ert's impossible dream didn't seem so far-fetched anymore.

Roose lurched his way up the ramp and all but tossed himself headfirst into Megami Senshi's cockpit. Seconds later, the Ingrid's eyes flashed briefly but brightly, and then all was still.

"Emily! What is she doing to him?!" He rarely found reason to raise his voice to her, but he raised it now, fearing that she might not answer, in an attempt to protect the other Goddess.

Do not fear, Pretty. Sister would never harm her Pilot. You must trust her, as I trust you.

Erts sensed a bit of regret in her reply, as if she could sense that if only for a moment, he had doubted her.

"I…I'm sorry, Emily. It's just…why does she have to take away his free will? Why couldn't she just ask him?"

There may be no time for manners, Pretty. I do not think Sister takes pleasure in this. I would not.

Yamagi was not in the habit of suffering from his nightmares. Most times, he either forgot them immediately, or used them as worst-case scenarios to inspire better performance. He was not a person who had recurring dreams, or even dreams that required much thinking about. Anyone who went around telling others about their dreams was just out for some attention.

He had certainly never dreamed of another boy, not in any sort of way. So when Gareas began to appear in his dreams, Yamagi was a little worried. He was not at all comforted when the Pilot eventually appeared in various poses of death, his mouth open in shock and blood splattered all over his face. Even that might have been gotten over gradually, if Teela hadn't been left standing over the body with blood on her hands.

Each and every time Yamagi had such a dream, he woke up to find Teela in his room. She was either at the window, the foot of his bed, or seated on the floor next to the bed. While the images were still fresh in his mind, for some reason, his mind never processed the fact that Teela might be dangerous. In fact, more often than not, he woke up feeling exceptionally angry at Zero. He could not explain why this was, any more than he could explain why he allowed a killer to enter his room whenever she wished.

Once, and only once, in desperation to escape both the dream and Teela, he'd slept in Tukasa's room. In the end, he'd still had the dream, only he'd woken up to find his Repairer's arms wound tightly around his neck. And Teela standing in the corner, of course.

A Note on Goddess Colors:

Do NOT send me corrections on what color the green girl should've been. You must realize that I take into account two things when I assigned colors to the various Goddesses:

1) I began this story under the influence of the anime (largely a mistake, but not totally), and so seeing an orange girl embracing Ernest inside Luhma Klein has stuck with me. This doesn't mean that I think Reneighd Klein is orange, only that the human representation of the spirit inside her can appear that way. (Kudos to you if you even slightly understood that) For all I know, she might be a different color to every single person is privileged to see her.

2) Megami Senshi isn't just different from Agui Keimeia in name, they are essentially two different entities. I don't know about you, but it's my opinion that going through so many different Pilots, even Goddesses would find themselves changing and adapting just a wee bit. I mean, I dare you to tell me YOU wouldn't have to adjust, first working with Yu and then Hiead. So if personalities can change, so can color.

For all we know, Goddesses don't even see themselves in terms of colors. It's being human that make us do silly things like name everything and slap a color on it. So instead of getting mad, think about this: before you tell me what I should be doing, go out and find any goddess, and just try to tell her what color SHE should be. If you survive the experience, I don't want to hear about it.


End file.
